The Earring
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: Yukina's mission has taken a terrible turn, and with her muted brother weakened by severe wounds, they rush to escape the twisted wrath of their father. One sided OCxYuki, KxY, KxB, YxK, and HxM.
1. Mission Statement

**The Earring**

A/N: God help me, these ideas _never_ quit! Okay, I admit it, Yukina is officially my favorite character!...Kurama's in a close second. lol So where'd inspiration come from for this little thing? Not sure really. I was just watching the Three Kingdoms DVD again, when inspiration suddenly hit. I'm not one to ignore a good idea, but do forgive me if this is...cheesey. I'm bad about that.

Warning: Obviously there's going to be some OOC-ness, because I'm having Yukina do something we've never seen her do (that I know of).

Disclaimer: I swear if you sue me for owning YYH, all you'll get is the paperclip my mom left on my desk this morning. I have no money, no job (...Yet.), and no copyrights to the series!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Mission Statement**

"Thank you for coming today, Yukina." the surprisingly calm voice of a toddler-form Koenma said with a smile. "I know it was on short notice, and I do apologize for the inconvenience, but this is a rather urgent matter that requires your attention. ...Only yours."

Yukina fought the urge to twitch and ask questions by Koenma's final alliteration at the conclusion of his sentence. Why had she been called to see Koenma? What help could she possibly offer when there were so many other experienced detectives more suitable for the call? Why _her_ of all people? "I-I'll do what I can, Koenma, sir. Please tell me what it is you need me for."

Koenma motioned for Yukina to take a seat before his desk while he pushed some documents aside, documents that obviously weren't of importance. That, or the spirit prince was just too lazy to look them over for himself. Either way, he wanted her undivided attention. "Yukina, I know I never ask much of you, and I always request Yusuke or his friends' assistance, but this situation is very delicate, and one that is reserved for you. I need you to go undercover for me."

The ice child didn't freeze in terror or nervousness, but instead remained motionless, besides the fluttering in her stomach. "Under...cover?"

"Yes." Koenma paused, noting how Yukina's gaze travelled all over his office in confusion. Sighing, he continued. "There's a situation concerning a very old acquaintence of mine, and he's stirring up trouble here in Reikai. When I say trouble, I mean that he's taking a number of lives without care or concern. He used to be a very gentle man, and probably still pretends to be, but now his senseless killing must be stopped."

"What can I possibly do? Wouldn't Yusuke or Kazuma be more suitable for the - ?"

"I've already said before that this mission requires you - not Yusuke or the rest of the detectives!" Koenma nearly shouted back, making Yukina flinch in surprise. He sighed again and regained his composure. "Sorry, Yukina...it's just that I don't think this assignment can be handled as well by anyone else but you. Do you understand?" Yukina nodded wordlessly as he continued. "And knowing Yusuke, he would make things even worse by running in and laying the place to waste. I can't risk that."

Yukina had to mull over that statement for a moment, finding it hard to swallow that she was preferred above Yusuke for this assignment. But why? "Koenma, sir...I have only one question. It seems that you need someone calm and poised to undergo this mission, but you already have a detective who's more than capable of that position."

Koenma smirked by the Koorime's hint at getting her out of this assignment, but not even her innocent charm was going to work this time. "You are correct, Yukina. Kurama would indeed be a good candidate, however...he is a man, and I need a woman for this job."

That got her attention. No wonder Koenma was being so persistent in getting Yukina to do the mission. Then again, if he needed a woman, why not get...? "And don't even think about it, Yukina. Botan is out of the question."

Curses!

Koenma chuckled again when Yukina sighed in defeat, slumping in her seat, but still listening intently to what the prince had to tell her. "What am I to do?" she asked, rather drearily.

He pulled out a file and rummaged through the papers inside until he found one document with a printed photo in the top right corner. The man in the photo was rather attractive, she had to admit; blonde hair, fair skin, and a pair of green eyes that almost compared to Kurama's, but not even emeralds were competition for the kitsune's beautiful eyes. His name was clearly only that of a title, but it was one that intrigued her to the point where she said it aloud. "Kaihiko?" she muttered in interest.

"He was once a very dear friend." Koenma said in response, handing over the document for her to read. "He once aided my father in a time of turmoil, and is highly respected by many in Reikai. But his heart has turned cold, and he's become sickeningly sadistic these past several months. Yet of course...we all know the way to a man's heart is through a woman..." he added with a smirk, averting Yukina's startled attention back to him.

She would have glared had she been offended, but in all seriousness, she was confused. Not like she knew anything about men, much less how to romance one. Granted, she had accompanied Kazuma and Yusuke many times, but they were more of friends to her, at least it seemed that way. Botan had teased the ice child about flirting with Kazuma on several occasions, and yet again, Yukina had no idea what "flirting" meant. She thought it was innocent teasing, not a form of romantic involvement. Had she been...naughty?

"So...will you accept the mission?" Koenma interrupted her thoughts abruptly.

"You...never said what the mission was exactly." Yukina replied innocently, adding her smile for the first time that day.

"I didn't! My goodness, I'm getting forgetful in my old age!" Only Koenma would laugh at a remark like that as Yukina just shook her head and maintained her sweet smile. "Your mission is to enter Kaihiko's province, stay on friendly terms, and then bring him into custody once you've...softened him up a little."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I want you to..."

She edged herself closer in anticipation.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I want you to seduce him!"

Yukina nearly fell back into her seat Koenma shouted so loud, but she was in too much shock to even retort to his demand. _Seduce_ him? What did that mean, anyway? If there was ever a time when she needed a dictionary handy, it was now. "Yes sir, Koenma. I'll do my best."

"That's what I like to hear!" Koenma beamed, jumping onto his seat to express his joy that she accepted the assignment, when something occured to him. "Oh, and you only have three weeks."

She sweatdropped by his last statement, the fluttering of her stomach returning, as she replied. "Why the time limit?" she asked.

Headaches...he _hated_ headaches, and now of all times he was getting one. "We've received word from inside sources that Kaihiko is collecting an army of sorts, one that he'll use to expand his so-called '_empire_', and will eventually work his way into our territory. Should he succeed, he will amass more power until we can't control him anymore. He'd be a tyrant, Yukina...a ruthless dictator, and he's going to move in three weeks...at least, that's what we're hoping for."

"Very well, Koenma. I'll do it." Yukina smiled again, standing up to give him back the file, when he declined it.

"You keep it. Besides, if you're going to fall in love with him, you're going to have to start liking his face." he said with a smirk that made the fluttering spin faster in her stomach. She was really starting to hate that feeling...

As she began to exit, the file resting against her chest, she turned back to face Koenma. "Koenma, sir...are you certain that there is no one else more suitable for the job?"

"If you're having second thoughts, Yukina, I'll assign another female, but I'd much rather you handle it." he replied, settling back into his seat as her eyes turned downcast with disappointment.

"No, I-I'll go through with it. But may I be allowed to say goodbye to my friends first before departing?" she asked as delicately as possible.

"As if I could refuse that look on your face." he said with a familiar grin, hers matching, while adding a blush. "I'll send Botan to fetch you once you've said your farewell's. She'll handle the rest of the details from there."

With a final nod of confirmation, Yukina walked out the door and disappeared from Koenma's sight. "I sure I hope I don't get strangled for this..." he muttered, slouching in his seat with the grotesque images filling his mind. His dreams were not going to be pleasant tonight...

L-a-t-e-r

"You're doing _what_!" Kuwabara blurted as loud as possible, even making Yusuke insert his fingers in his ears. "How can Koenma put such a burden on you? He should be smacked silly!"

"Kazuma, please..." Yukina soothed, shushing him with her finger. "I don't mind doing it, honestly. I'll just be lonely, that's all. Besides, it could give me a chance to look into matters of my brother. Perhaps this Kaihiko has met him in the past."

Kazuma wasn't completely convinced, but held back his temper for Yukina's sake. He just hated the idea of Yukina going into hostile territory alone with nothing but a name and a threat to go on. What kind of ruler was Koenma for sending the fragile girl on a mission, anyway? Didn't the toddler know that she could be hurt, much less killed? "Well...if you think it'll help you find your brother...then I'll go with you!"

"No, Kazuma, you mustn't. I'm afraid that only I can go this time." Yukina told him gently, hiding her eyes to avoid his distraught gaze.

"Well, why can't I go with you?"

"Because..." she muttered, her voice growing quieter. "This is something I must do on my own. Should you get involved, you could jeopardize both our lives, as well as the world's. I can't risk that. Do you understand, Kazuma?"

He hung his head and nodded, a disappointed sigh being shoved out of his chest with difficulty. "I just wish you could take someone with you. Someone that's good at hiding...like Hiei!"

"No good, Kuwabara." Yusuke interrupted, releasing his own sigh. "You know that we lost contact with him months ago, and even though he's Yukina's - !...g-guardian...I highly doubt that he's going to come running to the rescue. Not his style."

"Oh yeah, good point." Kuwabara replied, his mind drifting off to the kitsune. "What about Kurama? He's pretty crafty."

"I'm sorry to say that Kurama's tied up too." Botan added solemnly.

Kuwabara growled in frustration, while Yukina simply put her hand on his arm to steady him. "Well why can't you go, Urameshi! You don't seem too busy!"

Yusuke sweatdropped and struggled to find an excuse, when Yukina intervened. "It's all right. I'll be fine on my own. I just need confidence, that's all."

"B-but...Yukina! You can't just leave on this dangerous mission alone! At least let me walk you there! I'll even carry your schoolbooks! Just please don't go!" Kuwabara pleaded, dropping to his knees and holding her hands tightly. Yukina blushed and grinned widely at him, touched by his dread over her leaving for just a mere three weeks. Then again, when you took into account that those mere three weeks could be her last...

"Kuwabara, let's face it," Yusuke spoke up, force and a demand for attention in his voice. "Yukina's a woman that's capable of taking care of herself. If Koenma thinks she can pull off this mission, then that means you have to believe she can too! I personally have oodles of confidence in my favorite little ice demon."

After blushing crimson again at Yusuke's remark, Yukina continued. "Yusuke's right, Kazuma. If Koenma has confidence in me, then I need the same from you. Do you believe in me, Kazuma?"

"Of course I do, Yukina!...I just hate to see you go, that's all. If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." Kuwabara replied sadly, struggling to fight his tears as Yukina cupped his face to look at her.

"Nothing will happen to me...I promise." she told him sweetly, taking him in a hug to hold in gentle assurance.

Botan turned her gaze up to the nighttime sky, seeing the moon glow like a far-off pearl, and warning her that the hour had grown later. "Yukina, it's time to go."

Looking away from Kuwabara, Yukina nodded and stood up, Kuwabara following regrettably. "Listen, Yukina..." Yusuke called, averting her attention to him. "If you're not back in three weeks, then I'm going after you myself. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' about it, you got that, young lady?"

She noted the comical sarcasm in his voice, but took to heart what his words meant. He helped lead the mission to rescue her from Tarukane's compound, and he hated to see anything happen to her, so it was best that she not argue with him. "Thank you, Yusuke. I appreciate that, but I will be back within the allotted time. Do take care of Kazuma for me, will you?"

Yusuke nodded, adding a silly grin as he smacked Kuwabara on the shoulder. Kuwabara only sighed. "Kazuma, can I ask a favor of you?" Yukina spoke again, drawing Kuwabara's attention to her. "If you see Kurama or Hiei, will you tell them I said goodbye? I hate to leave without telling them myself, but I don't want to delay any longer."

Sniffling, Kuwabara replied. "Sure, anything for you, Yukina." He tried to smile, but it failed miserably when she hugged him one more time, Botan creating her oar out of thin air simultaneously. "Be careful out there, all right? First sign of trouble, you run like heck, you got it?"

Yukina smiled. "Will do, Kazuma. You take care of yourself too and study hard! I want to see some improvements on your math when I return." Adding another smile and a giggle, Yukina slipped herself onto Botan's oar, and the two floated up into the sky, waving at the two men down below who followed to the edge of a shallow cliff.

Botan looked to Yukina as she guided them on through the thin clouds, smiling as she did so. "You sure you can go through with this mission? It's an awful lot for your first time around."

"I can do it, I just need to get over my silly fears." Yukina replied, pulling out the picture of Kaihiko that she had tucked inside her kimono. Botan observed from her vantage point and smirked.

"Oooo, is he the attractive victim?" she commented slyly, receiving a grin from Yukina in the process.

"What I'm supposed to do with him is still beyond me, but I know that I cannot fail. Failure is not an option."

Botan noted how the Koorime fingered the portrait constantly, indulging herself in Kaihiko's handsome features. Had he been smiling, the ferry girl would have fallen for him too. "Well, just in case you do run into trouble, take this..." Botan then handed Yukina a small gadget the ice child recognized to be Botan's communicator. "Hide it well, because if it's discovered, you won't come back to us in one piece."

Nodding, Yukina tucked it underneath her kimono and looked at the picture again with a sigh. "Thank you, Botan. I do hope this will help..."

* * *

A/N: Is the villain's name cheesey enough? lol, I had a hard time concaucting his name, because I really don't know that much Japanese, so I apologize if that name is totally whack. On another note, was that a decent beginning? Not real long, I know, but if this is gonna be in chapters, then I don't want to spoil a lot of things. Bear with me about updates - I really have no idea where I'm going with this. Don't flame please and leave a nice review!

_47th Light_


	2. Enter the Lion's Den

A/N: Woot! Chapter 2 is ready for you guys, because I wrote it ahead of time. hehe, go me! A big thank you to my reviewers AnimeAlee (squee!), sapphire-lily1, xXDaRkNeSsRoSeInEsSxX, and Shizu Kuwabara (:hugs:)! You guys are my motivation to continue! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Enter the Lion's Den**

Yukina turned around, squinted and looked off into the deep forests surrounding the lavish "estate" where Kaihiko resided, her eyes searching for a trace of the deity who had brought her here. When her brief search turned up empty, she sighed and redirected her gaze back to the landscaped path leading up to the mansion just beyond. Her instructions were simple; introduce herself and become acquainted with this man turned vile. Nothing too hard about that, right?

"_Except the fact that I could be killed instantly without even saying a word._" the words fell over in her mind, making her clench her teeth by the thought. "_Stop thinking that way, Yukina. You can do this!_"

Clenching her fists, she continued up the path, a look of determined poise on her features, while the events of last night poured through her mind.

_"Wear this, Yukina." Botan said silently from behind the shrubbery, providing them cover from any wandering eyes. The deity handed Yukina a bracelet, its design simple, and nothing truly interesting about it, as if it were nothing more than a lucky trinket being passed on. "I know it looks like an ordinary bracelet, but it's more than that. As long as you're wearing it, it erases your energy signature, so that not even Kaihiko will know that you're a demon. But this does come at a price, though...you can't use your powers at all."_

_Yukina's gaze widened, a bit nervous with this information as she turned the bracelet over repeatedly to observe it closer. "Not even my healing powers?" she asked, Botan shaking her head in response. "Well, I pray that I won't have to use them while I'm here..."_

_Botan smiled and nudged Yukina in the shoulder, trying to comfort the Koorime as best she could. "It's best not to worry. You'll be out of there before you know it."_

_"Yes, and thank you." Yukina replied, nodding her head confidently. "Umm, what's an excuse I can make for showing up like this?"_

_The deity's expression fell solemn, her blank face showing her immense failure in planning for this. How could she have been so stupid? "Offering your services would be rather suspicious...and just wandering in is not exactly a good idea." she muttered, receiving a heavy sigh from Yukina in the process. "I know! How about a damsel in distress situation?"_

_Yukina didn't move._

_"Scratch that."_

_"What about...this flirting thing you say I do? Would that work?"_

_Now Botan didn't move, but smirked finally when another idea came to mind. "That's it! Yukina, you're a genius! Flirt your way in!" _

Yukina shook her head, now starting to regret accepting this assignment that could spell her doom, not to mention the fact that she had to..."flirt her way in", as Botan had called it. If flirting was just being nice all the time, then it wouldn't be a problem, but something about that term urked her. Botan and Keiko always giggled when Yukina would be "caught in the act", and the Koorime would chuckle in return, yet never knowing why. However, if this flirting thing was getting her into trouble, maybe it was best to back out now while she could still get away safely.

But she wouldn't give up now, especially after realizing that she was practically on the grounds of the gigantic resort of a home, its size astounding her up close. When she felt that fluttering in her stomach again, she put her hand over her abdomen to keep herself from falling over, swallowing back her other gitters as well. Exhaling, she strode on up the walkway, receiving many confused stares from the guards standing on each side of her. She simply put on a smile to fool them and stopped dead at the door when she met a cold stare.

"What business do you have here?" he demanded gruffly, making her quiver some in fear of him.

"I...I came to see Lord Kaihiko." she replied, forcing her legs to stay still, and resist the urge to run for her life. "If he's not available, I'll - "

"So you're the new girl, huh?"

New...girl? You mean she was expected? "Yes, I am. May I see him, please?"

The guard smirked and stepped aside to allow her passage, which she obliged to with a nod, striding ahead, when his voice nearly made her stop. "You better please him. The last whore he had he killed brutally."

Yukina's breath caught in her lungs. She didn't know what that word meant either, but it didn't sound pleasant considering the fact that Kaihiko killed this...former guest prior to her appearance. "I'll be certain to not displease him, then." she retorted calmly, hearing him chuckle as he shut the door behind him.

Her gaze travelled all over the elaborately decorated welcome hall, trappings of fine linens cascading over the windows, mantles, and anything else that could hold similar weight. There were also many paintings and other pieces of artwork hanging on the walls, some being portraits of people she had never heard of, and some of landscapes. One painting in particular caught her eye; a battle scene of sorts, depicting the final stand of two forces vieing for domination over the other. She recalled that Koenma had mentioned that Kaihiko had assisted the spirit prince's father many years ago, and this painting was likely an image captured from that same event.

After taking her attention elsewhere to admire the other masterpieces, a screech penetrated the silence. She could tell that it was the desperate cry of a man in pain and agony, and it shook her insides with fear that this was a terrible mistake. The cry came again, and Yukina hitched a breath when she noted that it was considerably longer this time, the shriek being dragged out for an excruciatingly long period of time. Whoever was on the receiving end of that pain had Yukina's sympathy, and her prayers when something else startled her.

"I don't pity that creature. He's nothing more than a play-"

The owner of the voice rounded the corner and caught sight of Yukina, nearly falling back in surprise that such an attractively innocent young girl was standing in the middle of his welcome hall. Yukina too had to fight for control over her shaking legs as he looked her over top to bottom, clearly admiring her for her adolescent beauty. She would have blushed had she not realized that this was the man she was supposed to reel in for unforgiveable crimes, but he looked so attractive that she found it hard to believe he was the one.

"L-Lord Kaihiko?" she stuttered, her voice wanting to give out already.

"Who's asking?" he replied, rather cockily as he ran his long fingers through his short, blonde tresses.

Yukina swallowed her nervousness and smiled, extending her hand out to him as a gesture of politeness. If she was to be nice in order to flirt, then she would have no difficulty in that area. "I'm Yukina, my lord."

He nodded his head, looking pleased as he bent down to kiss her hand, also as a sign of polite manners. Yukina was still bewildered how such a nice and attractive man could be such a ruthless killer. "It's my pleasure, Miss Yukina. And your assumptions are correct, I am Kaihiko. What brings you to my home?"

Blast it all, didn't he know she was coming? She thought she was being expected, what with that odd sort of welcome the guard gave her a few minutes ago. "Oh forgive me, I entirely forgot that I was having a guest this morning. You must be the maiden selected to be in my service for as long as you are capable of such a task. Koenma chose wisely, I must say, for you are a very astounding beauty indeed..."

As he circled her, Yukina fought the urking temptation to smack herself for not figuring out that Koenma must have worked this out beforehand. Again, yet another reason why it was so important that she be the one for the assignment, and not another spirit detective. She was never seen in these parts, and was not known to be associated with the most prominent detective of them all, Yusuke. She figured that she must have been a peace offering of sorts between Koenma and Kaihiko.

Wait a second...

A _peace offering_!

Ooo, Koenma was going to get it if she survived this mission.

"Whatever I can do to please you, my lord, it will be done to your liking." she told him confidently, while still retaining her impeccable innocence.

He grinned in approval. "Perfect. I do hope you'll be more...receptive to my demands then the last girl I met. Her fate was indeed unfortunate." Yukina didn't move, but inside she felt her stomach tie itself in a knot with the recollection that her fate could be similar if she did not do exactly as she was told. "But I'm certain that with this angelic attitude you boast, that you will be the best yet."

"Hiko-san, what did you do with my sword! Did you get it all dirty and bloody again without my permission - !" a harsh woman's voice announced, her tall, slender form emerging from another corridor. Yukina froze when the woman's eyes met with hers; cold and cruel green orbs that held no soft glimmer of compassion. Maybe this woman was the killer, and not Kaihiko... "Who's this?" she added, just as harshly as before.

"Reina, be nice to our guest, Yukina. She's the gift from Koenma, remember?" Kaihiko said calmly, his voice soothing and steady. Yukina still couldn't believe that Kaihiko was the supposed mass-murderer. He seemed too decent a man to be capable of such brutality. "Yukina, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Reina. I do apologize for her irrational behavior."

"It's...nice to meet you, Reina." Yukina replied, extending her hand, but the woman only scoffed and glared back at her brother.

"Hmph, is she the little whore Koenma sacrificed? I bet he must be so lonely now without you there, Miss Perfect." Reina said with just as much venom, receiving a hiss from Kaihiko in the process. "Now where is my sword? I swear if you used it on that last wh-!"

"Didn't you hear what I said last night? I said that a servant would come by this morning to take it for a thorough cleaning. Now would you please leave me alone with the lady? It's rude to yell and rant like a child in front of a guest." he retorted, glaring her into leaving. Stifling a growl, she stomped back down the corridor, and out of sight. Yukina sighed in relief. "Now if you'll come with me, Miss Yukina, I'll get you settled into your room."

He offered his arm to her, and she accepted it with a blush, following him down another corridor, opposite of the one Reina marched down just moments ago. After winding around the passage for a couple minutes, they stopped at room at the end of a hall. He opened the door, and bid her to enter inside. With a small grin, Yukina stepped inside and gasped at how elaborately decorated it was. If these were to be her living quarters, what were his like...?

...Wait a minute.

...She didn't want to know, nor figure that out for herself.

Smiling at him, she wandered around the chamber, admiring the intricate framework on the bed, and a few other paintings hung on the walls, which would provide her with some intellectual time should she ever find herself bored. Linens of deep, rose red were the selected theme for the room, and they complimented the gold trim nicely, making the room feel so warm and welcoming. Again, the fact that she was to turn this man into Koenma in a mere three weeks seemed impossible. He was too generous and polite to be a criminal.

"It's lovely, my lord. Thank you." she said with sheer gratitude in her voice, as he nodded.

"But it fails to compare to your beauty, Yukina." he replied with a smile, making her blush, when he spoke again. "Pardon me, but you seem somewhat familiar. Are you certain that you've never been to these parts before?"

Yukina nearly froze, but fortunately caught herself before her tongue slipped. "I am most certain, my lord. I have never entered these lands." And it was the truth too. She spent most of her time with the humans lately, and she hadn't travelled much in Reikai. It truly wasn't much different than Ningenkai, except that it was much more scenic, and quieter too. There were positives and negatives to both worlds, apparently.

"Hmm, very well then." Kaihiko said with a shrug, sounding slightly disappointed by her response. "Well I do hope that you will be comfortable here, just don't go wandering off without someone accompanying you. I have many servants here that will be happy to escort you around."

She noted the slightly hinted malice in his tone when he mentioned that she was to not go off on her own under any circumstances, which meant that her end would come should she disobey this indirect command. "Understood, my lord. Is there anything else I need to know?" she inquired innocently, though secretly trying to find a way to extend the conversation for more information.

He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair, which would have frightened her had she not been captivated by his glowing eyes that were so dangerously close to hers. "Just know that the consequences are great, and mercy is a fleeting dream. You were given to me, so I therefore own you. However, if you do as I tell you and don't struggle, you will be spared, and you will be happy. Deny me at any time, and the pain of death will find you quickly." After placing a chaste kiss to her forehead, he exited the chamber in a blur, and left her with a look of dumbfounded amazement on her face.

With a somewhat happy sigh, she sauntered around the room, walking to the corner to admire a vase of rare Reikai flowers, the blooms in shades of soft orange, and there were also rusty colored rose-like flowers. Each were beautiful in their own respect, and she pulled one out to take in its scent. As she held the bloom up to her nose, her eyes barely open, she caught the very faint glimpse of a golden shimmer from just out in the hallway. But before she could run to investigate, the glimmer was already gone, and the flower had fallen to the floor when she felt something in her body wrench itself briefly...

It was her heart.

* * *

A/N: Wuh oh, now what's happening? Is this Kaihiko guy just bothering you? Ah, he bothers me too. lol Well, like I said in the first chapter, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, so you'll have to be very patient with me. I'm working on developing my plot more and more each day, therefore, hopefully ideas will come! Blessings to you and review nicely! No flaming, because I kinda go on a mean streak when I'm flamed...

_47th Light_


	3. Adjustments

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking around, everybody! I'm really excited about this story, because I still don't know where I'm going with it really! lol So here's a thank you to my reviewers!

Shizu Kuwabara: All my babbling, and yet you still put up with me. lol I hope your weekend goes great, my dear, and thanks for giving me your time!

sapphire-lily1: lol! Yeah, Yukina may end up wringing Koenma's neck in a future chapter, you got that right! Thanks for reviewing!

Tandiien: Nice to know I've intrigued you! Kaihiko's probably the best character I've conjured in a long time (I write some original fiction too, but have yet to publish it.), and he's rather interesting. As for everyone else's part in the story...you'll just have towaitand see. lol

Anime-Alee: He he, yes, she's stuck with a witch of a sister, and a creepy brother! What's gonna happen now? lol, I don't know! Thanks for reviewing, hon! Hope we can talk again soon!

So with that said and done, here comes chapter 3! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Adjustments**

She clutched her hand to her chest, and felt the painful pounding of her heart beat rapidly against her. She had never felt anything like that before. It was as if her heart had been squeezed and twisted around to cause her physical trauma. Was this Kaihiko's method for proving that he held dominance over her? If that was true, then his power was truly unique, and very deadly. Koenma sure did pick a fine mission for her to start off on.

After the discomfort finally subsided and her normal pattern for breathing had returned, Yukina continued her adventure around the room, opening the various compartments, and then she came across the intricately designed wardrobe on the far end of the room. She peered inside and saw many beautiful kimonos, each of elaborate design and fine linen, but due to her small size, none of them would fit her properly, so she would have to find a way to downsize each outfit. She then rummaged around in a drawer next to the wardrobe, finding several different odds and ends, and fortunately for her, there rested a spool of thread and a few sewing needles. Deciding to not waste a moment of her precious time, she pulled out one of the kimonos and began immediately on hemming up the skirt.

She had selected a pale yellow kimono, with designs of white flowers climbing up the skirt and stopping at the waist. A deep blue silk sash complimented the fabric nicely, and brought out the fantastic coloring of the already beautiful outfit. Yukina smiled as she sewed away, humming lightly to herself, when a voice interrupted her happy thoughts.

"I see you're already enjoying yourself, and you havn't been here any more than an hour..." the young boy said to her, approaching her fearlessly. Yukina didn't flinch when he sat next to her, and only smiled at him.

"Well these kimonos didn't suit my size, so I'm adjusting them to my liking." she replied, her gaze shifting back to her work. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Kaihiki, Kaihiko and Reina's younger brother!" he beamed as Yukina looked back at him in surprise.

'_Another one? But he's just a child..._' she said to herself in her thoughts, while she looked at his features. In the human sense, he appeared to be no more than ten, his hair a sandy blonde, and like his brother and sister, he too boasted brilliant green eyes. His though showed more adolescence and spirit than his siblings, which was welcomed by the Koorime. After brushing off her surprise, and bringing her hand out from underneath the fabric, she took his hand and held it for a moment. "It's nice to meet you, Kaihiki. I'm Yukina. Koenma...gave me to your brother." she told him sweetly, though had to force out the last part while fighting the bitter sound with as much poise that she could muster.

"I know all about you already, so don't bother trying to tell me about yourself." he said immediately, shocking Yukina once again. What all did he know exactly? "Every girl Koenma's given to my brother has been nothing but trouble, and that's exactly what you are - trouble, and I don't like you! You're just going to end up like the others!"

Her eyes widened as she nearly poked herself with the needle, but tried to steady herself with a relaxed breath. "And...why do you think I'm only a burden? I just got here, as you so said."

"Well...I gotta hand it to ya. You're really pretty, so he may keep you a little longer than the other girls, but if you don't do exactly as he says..." he trailed off, and a look of disappointment fell on his features. "Let's just say that those clothes will be the last thing on your mind."

Normally that would have startled her had she not been prepared for it, but she only nodded her head in compliance, and replaced her look of shock with a grin. "You needn't worry about me, Kaihiki. I won't displease your brother in any way."

"I sure hope so...for your sake." Kaihiki said rather sadly, kicking his feet back and forth a bit, when he stood up. "Well, I'll go tell my brother what you're doing, and I'm sure he'll come back, then you two will do something more fun than sewing. Later!"

Before she could stop him, he was already out the door, and she was alone once again with her needlework in hand. Maybe this sewing thing was a bad idea, especially if she would be punished for it. "Oh...what should I do?" she muttered aloud, standing up and rushing back and forth, while trying to decide what to do with her work. Should she hide it and deny what the boy said about her, or should she continue and simply say that she only meant to make the clothes fit her properly, which was indeed her goal in the first place? However, each option held reason for punishment, and she found herself accepting the option to continue sewing. Perhaps he would understand and wouldn't penalize her for it.

Sighing nervously, she re-inserted the needle through the fabric, and continued with hemming up the skirt, having to shorten it by three or four inches. This was one of the instances when she wished she wasn't short, because it could get her head removed. She grimaced at that thought.

"For the last time, Kaihiki, stop disturbing my guests!" Yukina heard Kaihiko's flustered yell from just outside her room. She cringed when he continued. "If you're really that bored, go torture him! It's not like he'll bite you back. Now go away!"

She flinched again when her door opened and Kaihiko stepped inside, discovering that she was doing just as his little brother had said, but he didn't frown as she had expected him to. "My lord, Kaihiko, is there anything I can do for you?" she said, immediately setting aside her needlework to offer her services.

He flashed a smile her way, which made her stomach flutter for the millionth time in the past thirty-six hours. "I believe the question is, can I do anything for you? Do these clothes not suit you?"

So polite...

So gentle...

So cunning.

"Please don't be offended, my lord, but after I examined each dress, noting how beautiful they were, I realized that none would accomodate my size appropriately. So I decided to try shortening one to see how it fit." she replied innocently, though hanging her head in shame. "But I do suppose I should have requested your permission first before beginning my work. Please forgive me, my lord. I meant no disrespect for your authority."

Kaihiko didn't snarl in anger, nor did he smile in pleasure of seeing her already be so submissive towards him. Instead, he stretched out his hand and snatched the yellow kimono to examine it closer. Yukina swallowed the lump in her throat as he turned it over to look at the carefully stitched seams, then looked back at her with a stare that made her legs quiver slightly. "Your work is incomplete, but indeed very tedious. To spare your delicate hands the burden of this misfortune, I will have someone tend to these immediately."

Yukina would have protested, but she dared not do such a thing for fear that he would retalliate with violence. She only nodded her head and smiled back in compliance. "Thank you, my lord. It does relieve the burden of adjusting all of them myself. You have my gratitude." After he had briefly stepped out of the room to call for someone to see to the dresses, Yukina had stood up and approached him humbly, her sweet eyes like candy they were so soft. "They're all very beautiful, my lord. Thank you for letting me use them."

He looked down at her, admiring her sparkling orbs and innocent smile that were beaming up at him. She may have been small in stature, but she could stand up to him fearlessly, and he liked that about her. Perhaps she would last considerably longer than her predescessors. "They're made of the finest material in Reikai, but I suppose that not even their loveliness could lengthen your divine elegance."

She felt her heart shudder as his finger extended out to slip down her face, its surprisingly cold sensation shooting through her body, and freezing her on the inside. If he was the mass-murderer Koenma said he was, why was he so alluring? She began to have second thoughts again; thoughts of unsureness in herself to fulfill this mission in time, and to ensure her own safety. Maybe Kaihiko had figured out immediately that she was sent by Koenma to turn him in, and he was just toying with her in a despicable, yet so charming way. Now she knew why everyone was so uptight after coming back from a mission.

"Yukina, this is Thea. She's going to be handling all your needs, including your kimono adjustments." Kaihiko spoke up, bringing Yukina back into reality to see the elderly looking woman enter her room. She was a few inches taller than the Koorime, with brown eyes, and short, silvery hair. But the only thing Yukina wished to see wasn't there - a smile.

"My pleasure to meet you, Thea." Yukina said, extending her hand for the old woman's. Thea looked confused, and glanced up at her master, who nodded that she could do the same. Very timidly, Thea reached out and gave Yukina's hand a little shake, then immediately rushed past her to snatch up the other kimonos from the wardrobe. Yukina watched her sadly, her smile fading into a frown, as Thea quickly stacked them all up and tried to hurry out of the room again before being stopped by Kaihiko. Yukina didn't know what to do, nor really say for that matter the look in his eyes was so frightening.

"How dare you walk away from my mistress without offering her welcome!" he shouted angrily, gripping the woman by her wrist, making her drop all of the dresses onto the floor. Thea didn't let out a squeal of pain or anything, and instead just hung helplessly by his grip. "Tell the lady what you meant to say a moment ago..."

Thea hung her head, but hitched a breath when Kaihiko squeezed her wrist tighter, cutting off the circulation easily. So weakly, she looked back at the trembling Koorime, and choked out through her misery a faint 'welcome'. Yukina nodded and smiled, trying to encourage the elderly woman as best she could from her standpoint, which didn't seem to help much. With another twist, Kaihiko let go, and she dropped to the floor in a heap.

"Now clean up this mess and get to work. I expect to see this all done by tomorrow morning." he told her roughly, glaring down at her as she gathered them up again and hurried out of the room. Yukina didn't move an inch when his gaze found hers again. "Authority must be respected, and force is often necessary. I do apologize for her impudence."

"N-nothing to apologize for, my lord. I only wish I could be of more assistance." Yukina replied, folding her hands in front of her as she continued nervously. "My lord, pardon me for this request so soon, but may I be allowed to assist Thea in making the adjustments? I would think she needs to be more familiar with my size before getting to work so soon..."

He quirked an eyebrow by her eagerness to be so involved and engrossed in working. Normally his mistresses wanted nothing to do with handiwork, but Yukina seemed to want to do nothing but the latter. Not that he minded of course, he just found it peculiar.

Yukina hoped that he didn't find her behavior to be odd compared to the others before her, but she was just trying to find ways to dig out information about him through others. If she was going to "flirt" with him, then she would need to know his interests and other methods to get to him without appearing suspicious. After all, she was meant to please him, and what better way to do so then by participating in his favorite things?

"Very well, if that is what you wish." he said with a disappointed sigh. "Her quarters are on the lower level. Take the stairs at the other end of the corridor, and her room is on the right." As Yukina nodded her thanks and bowed humbly, he allowed her to step past him and out into the hallway, but not before halting her again. "Should she give you any trouble whatsoever, inform me and I will see to it that she is terminated. The last thing I desire is your unhappiness."

Though her face was hidden from his stern glare, Yukina's eyes shook madly with the images that whipped through her mind. She didn't want that poor old woman to suffer on her account, but what sort of protection could the Koorime offer when her life was hanging on the edge of a breaking branch too? The best she could do at this point was just comfort the woman, and help her with various tasks around the mansion, whether they be miniscule or serious. Any help she would offer would be appreciated - or so she hoped.

"I will tell you if there is any trouble, my lord. You needn't worry." And with that, Yukina continued her delicate strides down the hallway, the candles dimming for a brief moment when the golden shimmer from before shot across the width of the corridor. She tried running after it, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone without a trace, except for the sharp pain in her chest again. She breathed heavily in an effort to regain her composure, and squinted her eyes to peer into the dimly lit hallway, seeing nothing but a long path of confusion.

What was that strange glimmer she saw? Where did it go to? Why was it causing her so much pain?

* * *

A/N: Thea's character was inspired, and named for a good friend of the family who is in fact a very talented seamstress, so I wanted to make a tribute to her sort of. Besides that, I like to think this is progressing nicely, so do leave a tender review for me! Thank you my dears! You all rock!

_47th Light_


	4. Ears That Hear

A/N: Ok, my whole point for publishing this ficcie was so I could keep ahead of you guys with my writing, however due to inspiration that's coming for other stories, writing for this one has been unbearably slow. So, figuring that I had kept you all in the dark for so long, here is chapter four for your enjoyment. I admit, I'm not too proud of it, but maybe you'll think differently. I'd say more, but I'm really sleepy, and have two other things to upload, so forgive my short speech.

Note to the Reviewers: Ah, grazi my dears! You are all deserving of a shrine that is to be built in your honor, but I unfortunately lack the skills to do such. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Ears That Hear**

With delicate, shaky hands, she threaded her needle and took to working on the fine material, noting the intricate seams the young maid had already started earlier. Not wanting to disappoint her master and his mistress, she was careful to follow the exact pattern Yukina had already set for her. Yukina was already half done hemming up the skirt by the time Kaihiko had arrived, so that made the seamstress' job a little easier, for now at least.

Humming quietly to herself, she inserted the needle into the fabric, brought it down underneath, then pulled it back through, finding an enjoyable rhythm with her needlework as she continued to hum away. She was indeed very nimble with her work, already having sewn several seams to nearly finish the skirt by the time there was a knock at her door.

Brown eyes widened in fear that she was to be punished further for her impudence earlier, but was pleasantly surprised when the quiet, and comforting voice of Yukina spoke. "Miss Thea? It's Yukina, may I come in?"

Not wasting a breath, Thea set aside her work, leapt to her feet and opened the door where Yukina stood, bearing a nervous smile. Thea immediately bowed by the Koorime's presence, Yukina blushing in surprise. "You don't have to do that, Thea. It's all right, I'm just here to help."

Thea nodded hesitantly and stepped aside to allow Yukina entrance. Yukina noted how simple the interior was; basic wooden furniture, a small bed barely big enough to accomodate the elderly lady, and a few trinkets sat on a shelf that hung on the wall. The Koorime couldn't help but feel rather saddened by the striking differences between levels, her room being elaborate and breathtaking, whereas Thea's could be hardly recognized as living space. Nevertheless, Yukina found heart-warming charm by the welcoming atmosphere and smiled at the seamstress who had immediately returned to her work.

As to not disturb her concentration, Yukina quietly shuffled across the room to sit on the bed next to Thea, who still refused to look at her. "Lord Kaihiko gave me permission to assist you with the adjustments, so do you have a spare needle and thread?" Though confused, Thea nodded and reached for a pincushion and another spool of white thread. With a smile and a nod, Yukina accepted them. "Thank you, now which one should I start off on?"

She began to look through the neat stack of dresses, selecting a deep blue kimono with the pattern of a red dragon shooting up from the skirt and all the way to the left shoulder. Yukina smiled, recalling how Hiei's dragon was similar to this one's design and color. '_It's been so long since we've all seen him. I hope he's all right..._' she said mentally, threading her needle with ease and starting on her work.

Thea glanced over at the Koorime who seemed so content to be in the seamstress' company, but why was what was confusing her. In the eyes of every other mistress her master had, she was nothing more than a slave; a simple servant who was to never speak, even when spoken to. Why was this one being so friendly to her, let alone helping when she was not required to do so?

"These dresses are so beautiful, don't you think so, Thea? I believe that lord Kaihiko will like that yellow one especially." Yukina said simply, looking over at Thea again, who caught herself immediately, and went back to sewing. Yukina nearly frowned. "How long have you been in lord Kaihiko's service?"

When her heart pounded suddenly by Yukina's unexpected inquiry, Thea froze, and had to search for her voice with great difficulty. "Ever since I was born, I have been in servitude under lord Kaihiko..." she choked out in a bare whisper.

Yukina was surprised that the elderly woman replied, but was pleased just the same, so she continued. "And do you specialize in needlework, or do you have other skills?"

Blinking back more surprise, Thea dug for words that she so rarely got to use. "I perform numerous tasks within the manor, but I've always been skilled with a needle and thread." She stopped and sighed quietly, drawing Yukina's gaze over to her. "When I have the opportunity, I enjoy sewing small tokens for my grandchildren who serve lord Kaihiko's brother. Like me, they do not have many things to call their own."

"But the fewer things you have, the more you appreciate them, yes?" Yukina commented sweetly. Thea looked up at her, surprised, but pleasantly just the same, and nodded in approval. "You may not believe me, but I don't have very many things either, and the most precious is a necklace my mother gave me when I was a child. I would show you, but I'm afraid I don't have it anymore. You see, I gave it to someone..."

Thea looked intrigued for the first time since she and the Koorime met face to face, and slowed her work considerably in extreme interest. "Someone you love, perhaps?" Yukina hitched a breath and nearly froze, startling the seamstress sitting next to her. "Oh, forgive me, my lady. It wasn't my place to ask such a thing."

Yukina shook her head and smiled to assure Thea that no harm had been done by the innocent question. "I'm not sure, to be honest. It was more of a feeling of trust, rather than love. I gave it to him to give to someone else if he ever met them."

"Who?" Thea asked curiously, though timidly.

"My twin brother." Yukina replied, shutting her eyes as she sighed heavily. She had hoped by now Hiei would have tracked her brother down, being that the fire youkai had been absent for months. "He and I were separated shortly after birth, and I've been searching for him for years, but I finally turned to my friend to continue the search for me."

"I see..." Thea whispered, rather sadly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Thea inserted her needle into the pincushion and unfolded the kimono into its full length. "It's all finished. Would you like to try it on?"

Yukina nodded her head eagerly, set aside her work, and stood up to try the dress on for size. She scurried over to the other side of the room, Thea politely turning her back to allow Yukina the privacy she needed for the next few moments. Quickly untying her simple light blue kimono, she peeled it off, and then slipped her arms through the sleeves that were a perfect fit for her petite frame. She then tied the blue sash around her waist, pressed away the creases and sighed in contentment.

"Oh, Thea! It's perfect! You did such a wonderful job!" she squeaked happily, noting how the skirt reached her ankles, giving her a couple inches between the skirt and the floor.

Thea whipped around and gasped in amazement at how well the kimono suited her, the material hugging the Koorime's slight curves perfectly, and the pale yellow color brought out the pink in Yukina's cheeks all the more brilliantly. "Lord Kaihiko will be so pleased, and I'm glad to know that you are as well, my lady." The elderly woman finally managed to smile, feeling rather light-hearted by Yukina's mere presence with her. "You do look lovely. If there was ever any other man before Kaihiko that sought you, I pity what state his mind would be in at this moment if they saw you."

Yukina blushed crimson when the image of Kazuma gawking over her appearance flashed through her mind, knowing that the redhead would be floored like always. She giggled as she envisioned the others' reactions as well, some being stunned, and others cheering excitedly. How she missed them already...

"My lady?" Thea spoke up quietly, interrupting Yukina's wandering mind briefly. "If you are not offended, I will finish the other dresses, now that I'm acquainted with your size."

"But won't that hurt your hands, Thea? I don't want you to be in pain." Yukina replied, a look of concern etching itself into her porcelain features.

Thea shook her head. "You needn't worry about me. I've sewn so much over the years that I am not at all bothered by the small pains that accompany such a task anymore."

"Well, at least let me finish the blue one." Yukina said, untying the kimono again to slip her other one back on, Thea's back turned once again for means of privacy. Though she didn't want to give up the beautiful dress so soon, she knew that Thea would need it for reference purposes, and regrettably replaced it with her former outfit. After she had retied the sash, she took her seat on the bed again, and went back to her sewing with just as much grace as before. Thea had already started on another dress that was a pale lavendar with no intricate designs, except for the gold embroidery that decorated the violet sash. The seamstress also suspected that Yukina would look especially attractive in this, as if she wasn't lovely enough in the yellow one.

The two continued to share small talk as they went on with their needlework, and they even had a carefree humming session, Thea setting a basic tune, while Yukina followed with a light echoing harmony. Thea was glad to have the cheerful company, unlike the solitude she so often found herself in, as the innocent conversations proved beneficial to their moods which were brightening more and more. Yukina too was grateful for the friendship she was developing so early, relieved that she had a confidant in this unknown place with which to share her stories. Of course, she had to be careful about what she said, because even though she trusted Thea considerably, a slip of the tongue could spell the end of this mission.

Upon finishing her blue kimono, trying it on for size, and admiring the metallic shine of the red dragon glowing in the dim light, Yukina again found herself back in her original kimono, preparing to leave when Thea stopped her. "Miss Yukina, thank you for assisting me. I appreciate it. And..." her voice fell, not out of fear or sadness, but to emphasize the meaningfulness in her words. "...I hope that you will one day find your brother. He is indeed blessed to share the same blood with you."

Yukina smiled and bowed slightly to show her appreciation for the uplifting compliment. "Thank you, Thea. I hope we see eachother again soon." With an exchange of smiles and nods, Yukina exited the room, shut the door, and sighed heavily. She was so relieved to have a friend here, since she was in foreign territory. Then her mind wandered off to what the others were doing at that moment, recalling the communicator Botan had given her last night, but it was to be used only in case of emergency, and meeting a new friend was not exactly cause for alerting everyone in Reikai.

Sighing again, she strode back the way she came, up the stairs, and into the elaborately decorated corridor leading back to her room. True, she had gotten a little bit of information from Thea about Kaihiko, but it still wasn't enough to make an approach on. She needed more, but how would she get it when her situation was already precarious? Her thirst for more information though won the mental battle, and she decided to take her time going back to her room, that way if she was caught, she would be able to give the excuse that she was on her way back to her chamber, which was true. While at the same time, she could learn more from observation and possibly the occasional servant that would pass by.

On the way, she saw a number of paintings, each depicting something important to Kaihiko apparently, but since she hadn't been briefed thoroughly on his deeds to Reikai, she couldn't decipher what they meant. However, she made mental notes about each scene, and tucked them away into her mind for later reference if she ever needed them. She also saw numerous weapons that decorated the length of the hallway, ranging from swords and javelins, to spears and axes. Some even still brandished blood on their blades, as a sign that these weapons in particular were each successful in defeating formidable foes.

All this observation seemed to do for Yukina, though was give her a wide, yet vague idea that Kaihiko and his family were warriors of some kind. But who did they fight? Did they fight in defense or for conquering purposes? Yukina recalled that Kaihiko had gained a considerable portion of land in Reikai by means of force, so it was likely that most of his battles were won in an effort to dominate, instead of protect. That thought saddened her, since she had begun to like Kaihiko a little bit, at least for his gentlemanly attributes that made him so charming and friendly, despite knowing that he was a man seeking to rule everything for his own benefit.

He was a charming tyrant in Yukina's mind, a man who could win the hearts of his people falsely, while brutally killing innocent people at the same time. She hated to imagine what sort of crimes he could have committed that drew so much attention from the Reikai leaders, and even Koenma whose focus was primarily on the subjugation of demons who posed a threat to Ningenkai and the like.

As she continued to roam the long hallway, a couple of voices echoed on the walls, recognizing one of them to be Kaihiko's. The other she couldn't identify, but she knew immediately that if Kaihiko caught her unattended, her head would be removed for sure. So as to keep herself out of sight, she hid behind a large set of armor, fortunately concealing herself just enough from his line of vision as the two men rounded the corner, entirely unaware of her presence.

"...They are extremely resistant, my lord. The people refuse to submit, even though we've cut off their food supply." the unfamiliar voice said to his lord and master.

"If they retalliate with violence, kill them all." Kaihiko replied simply, adding emphasis to 'kill them all', which Yukina flinched at. "If those people can't submit to my rule, then they are not fit to live. I don't want any survivors, Hiroshi, do you understand?"

"Perfectly, my lord." the man replied, as they strode closer to Yukina's hiding place. "If I may ask, my lord, what is your next plan of action after this clan is terminated?"

Kaihiko stopped his even strides directly in front of the suit of armor Yukina hid behind, the Koorime nearly gasping from the close proximity they shared without his knowing it. Hiroshi stopped too and looked at his lord expectingly, waiting for his orders. "Besides the lands immediately surrounding Koenma's palace, there is only one more stronghold that poses any sort of threat, correct?"

Hiroshi nodded. "That is correct, my lord. In the beginning, you made a point to save their land for last, knowing that they would be difficult to overthrow."

"Indeed, but I do believe that we now have enough strength to make them submit without much effort." Kaihiko said, leaning against the armor casually, making Yukina's eyes widen in fear that she would be discovered. "Once your men have subdued the situation at hand, move onto the last clan. I want to stay on schedule for our advance on Koenma."

"Understood, my lord."

Kaihiko grinned and stood upright again, the armor readjusting to the lack of weight and wobbling back and forth slightly, when Hiroshi clasped his hands around the sides to steady it. Yukina had backed away when she noticed his hands that had nearly brushed her hair, struggling to breathe quietly with the rapid beats of her frantic heart rate. With chuckles exchanged between the two men, they continued their venture down the hall, and left Yukina alone once more.

She breathed a sigh of relief after they rounded the corner as exited out of her hiding place, staring down the hall to the safety of her room. Though she was rather rattled by the news she just heard, she didn't let it stop her from smiling in approval that she was well on her way to gathering all the information she needed to stop Kaihiko and his tyrannical ways. Not wasting another moment in which she could be caught, she hurried back to her room, shut the door, and ran over to the drawer from which she found the needle and thread earlier. Hiding underneath some random objects was the communicator Botan gave her last night, and after surveying her surroundings one more time, she flipped it on and prepared to deliver her message.

"Is anyone there? This is Yukina."

* * *

A/N: Mehhh...too cheesey. I hate introducing new characters...I hate plotting war tactics...I hate having writer's block. So, does it keep you interested? I sure hope so. Leave a review if you liked it, and leave the ficcie if you feel like flaming. Thanks for your time!

_47th Light_


	5. Seeking Information

A/N: My apologies for the long update - again. Yeesh, I'm so occupied with doing my other ficcies that I alwaysforget to work on this one too. Inspiration was hard to get for this chapter anyway, but I have to admit that I'm happy with how it turned out, despite not knowing what to do with it half the time. So yes, enjoy the advancements this chapter presents, and may you leave me a nice review when you are finished!

A Note to the Reviewers: T.K. Yurikoto, Miss Kyoshi, sapphire-lily1, BlueWater26, littletiffychan, and Anime Alee - I just can't say enough for your reviews! They just tickle me to death, and I love getting them, especially from those of you that find intrigue in this story. Thanks so much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Seeking Information**

"Stop pacing, Kuwabara! You're going to wear out the carpet!" Koenma spat out of agitation, Kuwabara practically ignoring the runt of a ruler, and continuing with his relentless pacing. "What are you so worried about, anyway? You haven't acted this fidgety since the Sensui mission..."

Kuwabara growled irritably and threw his hands onto Koenma's desk, emphasizing his anger further. "I'm worried about Yukina, you midget! She's out there alone without anyone to protect her!"

"Settle down, buddy." Yusuke soothed non-chalantly with a friendly pat to the taller boy's shoulder. "Yukina's just fine. You're overreacting."

Kuwabara snarled again. "Am I! How would you feel if Keiko was sent out on a dangerous mission by herself?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and plopped down in a chair, relaxing as his friend continued to fume. "Yukina and Keiko are very different, Kuwabara. For one, Yukina's a demon with kick-butt powers, and Keiko's a girl with an iron hand fit for smacking the crap outta me! Didn't you say last night that you had confidence in her abilities to complete the mission?"

"Y-yeah...but this is different!"

"How different?" Yusuke retorted calmly, not at all flustered with the situation.

"Well, it's uhh...umm..."

"Is anyone there? This is Yukina."

Everyone froze instantly, including Botan who had just walked into the room, her mouth open to announce her arrival, as they all stood in complete silence. Koenma blinked several times before finally moving his finger to press a button that would transmit his response, but just as he did, Kuwabara leaned far over the desk, yelling into it with a look of horror, yet immeasurable glee on his features.

"Yukina!"

"Oh-oh...Kazuma! What are you doing?" her soft voice stuttered slightly, surprised that he had been the first to reply.

Koenma narrowed his eyes and signaled for Yusuke to restrain the red-headed teen from damaging anything on the Reikai ruler's desk, let alone allowing himself to burst several blood vessels. As Yusuke struggled to hold Kuwabara back from making another charge at the desk, Botan had timely placed her hand over his mouth, granting Koenma his much needed silence.

"Yukina, this is Koenma speaking. What do you need?" he replied calmly, hearing a muffled 'Ask her how she is, baka!' from Kuwabara on the far side of the room.

"Oh, lord Koenma, I have news already about Kaihiko's next strike. His forces are supposed to move in on a clan of people not far from the border he has created with you, and once he has annhilated them, he's going to subdue the last and final village just outside your reaches." she said promptly, wishing she had more details, but things were sketchy enough as they were. "I'm sorry I don't have more information, Koenma, but that's all I've been able to gather so far."

The Reikai leader sighed, rather disappointed, but pleased just the same. "Well done, Yukina, but I'm afraid that without more details about which villages he's going to attack, there's nothing I can do. You'll have to find out more before I can send in forces to retalliate."

"I understand..." Yukina said quietly, her eyes falling to the floor in a dismal fashion. She had hoped that this information would have been enough to stop Kaihiko, but then again, she had only heard it just minutes ago, and what she did hear was brief. There were no precise details or locations to reveal, and so she found herself wallowing in more despair. "I apologize, Koenma. I shouldn't have told you so soon."

"Now, Yukina, that's not true." Koenma told her in a surprisingly encouraging tone that made his accomplices raise curious eyebrows. "You're doing your absolute best, I'm sure, and to be honest, I wasn't expecting this kind of information so soon. You're quite the sleuth, Yukina. Perhaps you should take this work up for a living."

She laughed nervously, relieved that he wasn't as dissapointed as she was in herself. "I'll take that into consideration, Koenma."

Though Kuwabara was still fighting against Yusuke, Koenma merely nodded and continued with the inquiring. "And what news do you have to share about Kaihiko? Getting any...closer?" Kuwabara instantly seemed to pop a few blood vessels at that comment, struggling harder in an attempt to lunge for the desk and strangle Koenma until he was blue in the face.

"Umm...about that..." Yukina muttered lowly, a blush flashing over her normally pale cheeks. "I am learning a little more about him, but I've had very little interaction with him so far. As of now, he seems...friendly towards me, as if I'm different than..._others_."

"_OTHERS!_" Kuwabara screamed, still muffled by Botan's hand, as Koenma sweatdropped nervously.

"Eh heh...I see. Well, you keep us informed, Yukina."

"Yes, sir." Yukina replied, mulling over in her mind about if she should mention the strange feeling she had been sensing all day. "Umm, Koenma, sir? There was one more thing."

Koenma arched an eyebrow, pressing the button down again to respond. "Yes? What is it, Yukina?"

Just as she prepared to reply, the sound of her doorknob turning alerted her and she immediately tucked the communicator into her kimono to hide from unwanted eyes. She could feel the impatient pounding of her heart beat against her chest as she waited nervously, struggling to keep her lip from trembling in surprise. A rush of relief swept over her when she saw Kaihiko's golden hair come into view, at the same time grateful for her perceptive hearing, which gave her just enough time to hide her communicator and ready herself for him.

"Lord Kaihiko, what a pleasant surprise." Yukina said as sweetly as possible, bowing slightly to show her humility.

He smiled brilliantly, still forcing her to question his loyalties. Something didn't seem to click about him at all... "Likewise, Lady Yukina. I came by to give you something, and then if you like, I would be happy to show you around the manor." From behind his back, he pulled out the pale yellow kimono Thea finished earlier, and laid it in her hands. "I would prefer you changed into it before we left on your little tour, since we will be meeting for dinner immediately afterwards."

"Oh...well, of course, my lord." she blushed, looking behind her to see the screen she had been provided with, thank goodness. "Do you mind?"

Shaking his head, he turned away in politeness to allow her the privacy she requested of him. '_I just don't understand him. Why is he so nice when he's supposed to be a criminal?_' she murmured in her mind as she began to undress behind the screen. Pulling off her light blue kimono, Yukina entirely forgot about her hidden communicator when it clattered to the floor, alerting Kaihiko into turning around to barely catch a glimpse of the strange object before Yukina snatched it in a hurry.

"Everything all right?" he asked calmly, showing his concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just dropped my bracelet, that's all." she lied nervously, clinging to the object protectively as she breathed a sigh of relief. '_That was close..._'

Though not entirely convinced, Kaihiko brushed it off and decided to inquire about her one item of jewelry that she wore. "So what is the significance of that bracelet, hmm? Surely it must mean something..."

Yukina froze. How was she supposed to explain this without lying too? The bracelet held no significance except to mask her energy signature, and nothing else. Examining it closer, she came to a conclusion that she hoped would be satisfactory. "It was a gift from my friend. She told me to keep it always if I wanted to feel safe." That was the truth, wasn't it? Not exactly what Botan meant entirely by the item, but she would buy that excuse...

"Safe? From what?" he urged further, a knot tieing itself inside her stomach.

What was something she could say that was the truth, but would kill the conversation quickly? She was the one that was supposed to be interrogating him - not the other way around! "From my nightmares." she replied simply, tying the sash around her waist with a firm tug that made her gasp. '_Silly Yukina. Now you're all worked up over this._' "I'm ready to go, my lord."

Stepping out from behind the screen, she came into the view of his transfixing eyes that traced her over again, his expression making her blush in return. Only Kazuma had looked at her that way, and she didn't approve of another man doing the same. Again, she wished that one of the boys had been selected for this mission instead - Kaihiko was making her so wanted that she felt uncomfortable, and she almost began to feel like she was falling in lo-... No, that was impossible! He was a criminal, mass-murderer, and warlord. Whereas she was the only person now who had the jurisdiction to stop him before more blood was shed

"Lovely..." he murmured out of delight, offering his hand like he had done so before. Retaining her blush, Yukina extended her hand out to be clasped in his, as he led her back to the doorway so that they could begin their tour. "I must say, that shade of yellow is most becoming of your complexion. Even Koenma would be pleased."

Yukina considered that change of direction in their conversation for a moment, contemplating how she could manipulate to get him instead. Koenma had said that he and Kaihiko used to be close friends, but just how close were they really? "What makes you so sure he would approve, my lord? Do you know him personally?"

Taking a left out of her room, he led her down a long corridor, that was of course decorated by paintings and various weapons of different shapes and sizes. "I once knew him many years ago, before my views on the world changed, and his remained pitifully redundant. Always Daddy's little boy..." Kaihiko gritted his teeth in recollection of the memories that began to resurface, recalling the once timeless friendship he and Koenma shared as maturing "young" adults. They were almost like brothers, inseperable by no one except their own differences, that proved to be their ultimate undoing in the end.

"Were you close friends?" Yukina continued, finding a hint of delight by her inquiry. Finally she was getting somewhere...

Kaihiko nodded and rounded another corner. "Yes, we grew up together practically. Koenma was like a brother to me, but he would never seem to be able to see from my point of view. It was always about 'what was right' to him, never about what we wanted." He stopped at an intersection of corridors, each leading to another wing of the manor, and into a maze of confusion. "We passed this earlier when I brought you to your room, but I didn't mention to you where the other corridors led. Coming from your stay-room, we were in the south wing, so to the left of us would be the west wing. There you'll find a library, the dining hall, and several other rooms that showcase even more paintings and Reikai history."

"Seems like a museum..." she muttered aloud, slapping a hand over her mouth for her sudden remark. "Oh, I am so sorry for that, my lord. It was uncalled for."

He chuckled, relieved that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, at least somewhat. "It's all right, I like to believe that I have more artifacts pertaining to the history of Reikai than Emperor Enma himself..." Kaihiko then pointed in front of him at the corridor that led straight ahead. "As you no doubt guessed, that hallway leads to the north wing, and to the gardens behind the manor. You'll find that it is a very relaxing place to go when bored, or to take your time reading a book from the library." Then his gaze drifted over to their right, a devilish smirk playing on his features that made Yukina look on in uncertainty. Something down that hallway didn't seem right...as if it were full of pain and suffering. "That would of course be the east wing, where we retain the prisoners, and other miscreants who wander onto my path. I advise not venturing into it - what you will see and hear are not fit for a lady such as yourself."

Another quiet laugh of amusement fell softly on her ears as she wanted to shrink back into her room, as if to avoid it's cruel sound. How could he act so pleased? People were suffering, and all to his delight, no doubt. Now she was certain - he was the man behind the merciless attacks. His act with her was just a mask to conceal his true intentions, but she knew enough that he was no one to be fooled with. If not for herself or for Koenma, she would bring him to justice to save those people whom he found pleasure in torturing.

"So, now that you are acquainted better with the manor," Kaihiko continued, gesturing to their left, or the west wing as he had labelled it. "Perhaps we could stop by the library first before we join the others for dinner."

Nodding wordlessly, Yukina put on a fake smile and followed him closely, trying to listen to his ramblings about the many paintings that hung on the walls, but she was too distracted about lay in the west wing. Though the information would eventually prove useful, the thought of someone in agony for amusement purposes stung her heart, causing it to ache and throb with sympathy for them.

"And this painting depicts a battle my father had with..." he rambled on and on, pointing to the various figures in the mural.

Yukina sighed inwardly and placed her hand over her heart, feeling the rampant pulse beat like it was in a race for its life. Someone she knew was in that wing, and they needed her help. It was no wonder why she kept feeling that surge of pain bolt through her body on sudden occasions. '_My mind is made up._' she spoke inside her mind, a glint of determination flashing over her red iris' for a moment. '_Once I have more information - enough to seal Kaihiko's fate, I'll save every last one of those prisoners. Though prisoners they may be to him, they deserve better from me and others._'

* * *

A/N: Yay! Go Yukina! She's like...Super Woman, only without her powers. lol So what's our favorite little girl gonna do? Will she look for an immediate opportunity to save the prisoners, or will she take too much time in learning about Kaihiko that she'll forget entirely? Stick around to find out! Ahahaha! No flaming if you would, please! I lovies my KuwaYuki-ness!

_47th Light_


	6. The Secret Way

A/N: Yay! I can't believe inspiration actually came for this chapter! I'm amazed, for real, what with everything going on lately. So I'm pleased to bring this chapter to you, which introduces more ideas for you, the reader, to begin mulling over. lol I can be so mean by torturing you guys, but then again, I guess not, because some of you just might have me figured out. He he, welcome to the wonderful world of Telle, where Telle reigns supreme, and her ideas are sadistic, yet so freakin' cute! Enjoy!

A Note to the Reviewers: Thanks go out to my devoted readers, littletiffychan, Xeno, BlueWater26, T.K. Yurikoto, and Miss Kyoshi! You guys are such motivation! Thanks so much!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 : The Secret Way**

"Yukina!" Kuwabara screeched again after Yusuke finally released him. "I'm gonna kill you, Koenma! What the heck happened to her?"

Koenma still appeared calm as ever, though felt his heart race insanely due to the tension in the room. Yusuke didn't seem too concerned, and Botan looked slightly worried, but it was Kuwabara that was going crazy over Yukina's silence. Granted, she had gone suddenly, prompting her listeners to fear the worst, and then return to reality. But when that silence kept going, and not so much as a squeak was heard, that seemed to worry them a little more.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kuwabara. It's likely that someone stepped into the room just as she was going to tell us the rest of her information, so quit worrying already." Koenma replied cooly, relaxing in his chair, meanwhile Kuwabara continued to fume and rant his way out of the room, leaving the other three to sigh in relief. "He worries me more than Yukina..."

Botan and Yusuke nodded in compliance. "Well, we all know why he's concerned, that's for sure, but I have to admit that I'm a little bit nervous too." Botan said as she sighed again. "Koenma...sir, don't you think that this mission is too much for her? There's more at stake than she realizes. What about - ?"

"I know fully well of the risks I'm taking by sending her, Botan." Koenma interrupted. "In a few days she'll come to realize why she's there, so just leave it at that."

Frustrated by his stubborness, Botan left the room as well, most likely following Kuwabara's already commanding lead. Yusuke looked to Koenma with a raised eyebrow. "I know I said that I have confidence in Yukina this time around, but I just swallowed what could happen if something goes wrong, and you know that if that happens, you'll be the one to answer for it."

Koenma didn't look phased by Yusuke's speech. "Is that a threat, Yusuke?"

"If me breaking your neck over Yukina's death is considered to be a threat, than yeah, sure. It's a threat all right."

Yusuke then was the last to leave the office, following his two other companions that were already ahead of him. Koenma could only sigh again and stare at the file of his one time friend...

T-h-r-e-e D-a-y-s L-a-t-e-r

Indistinct voices could be heard through his keen ears as he hid behind a wall, separating him from the action on the other side, which included several armed Reikai men, and many other helpless villagers. "You had your chance to submit, but it's your own fault for being so stubborn." he heard one of the soldiers say, his eyes narrowing out of anger.

"I surrender, but please, I beg of you to let my children go!" the mother pleaded to the soldier, most likely on her knees he figured. "They have done nothing wrong that would deserve punishment from your master!"

"You think I care about what you all could have done wrong? The only thing you haven't done is accept Kaihiko's rule, so that leaves me with one option..." The soldier began to lift his sword to drive into the first child, a small boy no older than seven, who stood protectively front of his mother and baby sister.

"And that one option would be?" the soft voice of the hidden listener said abruptly, appearing out of the shadows to lash his weapon at the soldier. In a flash, the sword was knocked from the soldier's hand, and he was tangled up in the sharp vine of his adversary. Jade green eyes glinted out of the darkness, and a smirk played over his features, as he pulled on the whip to release it, only to make it charge again, sending more blood flying out of the soldier's back and his accomplices. "This way, quickly!" he ordered, leading the mother and her children away from the bloody scene and to safety of a small group of retreating villagers.

Once in a safe position and out of immediate danger, the mother looked to her red-headed hero with a relieved smile. "How can I ever thank you for saving my children? Are you here on behalf of Koenma?"

He nodded and patted the younger boy's head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "No need to thank me, ma'am. Just doing my part."

"Well, we are grateful for what you did. Though we are paying the price for our loyalty, it's worth it. Emperor Enma has blessed us, and he will not turn our back on us in our time of need." she told her rescuer with a hug.

His smile broadened slightly as he returned her embrace politely. "Enma has taken action, I can assure you. But for now until it is safe, take your children into the woods and hide there for at least three more weeks." he replied, pointing off to his left in the direction of the heavily wooded forest. "I will come for you myself if you do not return within the allotted time."

Smiling, the woman took her son by the hand and spoke one more time. "Before we go, what is the name of our rescuer?"

Just as he prepared to reply, he heard the voices of more soldiers approaching from where they had come from. Turning quickly to face them, he readied his whip and spoke. "Call me Kurama. Now run, please!" Not wasting a moment, the mother and her children fled out of sight, leaving the kitsune to retreat to another hiding place so that he could deliver his report on the situation, however grim it may be.

Evading other mobs of men and retreating victims, Kurama made his way to an abandoned home, few trappings of linens and other commodities still lying about the small residence. After examining a few of the items for significance, he pulled his communicator out of his pocket and flipped it on to see Koenma on the screen. "Ah, lord Koenma. For once I'm glad to see your adolescent face."

Koenma glared through his beady eyes and exhaled heavily by the kitsune's comment. "Enough with the jokes, Kurama. Give me your report."

While keeping his attuned ears fixed on distant sounds, Kurama replied. "I have managed to eliminate about two dozen Reikai rebels, but that's not enough to even dent their innumerable size. Kaihiko has gained a surprising amount of soldiers to his cause these last few months, I see."

"As I suspected. Kaihiko's never been very confident in small numbers, so he sends in more than he believes are necessary just in case, which is quite possibly his one weakness..." Koenma commented with another sigh, folding his hands in front of him. "And what about the people? Were you able to save any?"

Kurama nodded in confirmation, but then frowned, thus signifying that he was not very pleased with his efforts to save more people. "Yes, but only a few, I'm afraid. Most were executed, while a small group of selected people were taken prisoner." The kitsune hung his head sadly, the images of other children being drug away from their families, only to be brutally murdered or worse. He cringed, recalling what might have happened to the last family he saved had he not acted in time. "I'm sorry, Koenma, but their numbers are too great for me to battle on my own."

"It's all right, Kurama. I know you've done your best, but don't worry. I've dispatched a special agent to Kaihiko's manor to try and stop everything from there." Koenma told him with a broad smile, which soon turned into a look of distress.

The kitsune glared daggers at the infant ruler. "You didn't send Botan, did you?"

Koenma laughed nervously and waved it off. "Of course not, Kurama! I'd know better than to risk her life for fear of my own."

Though relieved that his deity had not been sent on the case, Kurama still didn't seem at ease for the situation. "Then who did you send?"

A long pause.

"Oh, Koenma, you did _not_!"

"Eh heh..."

Kurama shook his head, sighing to himself of the ruler's stupidity for the decision he made. "You've sent countless others into the lion's den, and now Yukina? Hiei will kill you for certain if he survives his own mission. By the way, how is his assignment progressing?"

Koenma looked nervous again, trying to hide under his desk to avoid Kurama's rarely seen wrath. "Umm, well he, umm..."

"Koenma, forgive me, but I must say this out of rank..." Koenma braced himself for the kill that would surely come from the kitsune's tongue. "You are a _baka_! Who will see to Hiei's mission now that he no longer can himself?"

Crawling back and up into his chair, the Reikai ruler tried desperately to regain control of the situation. "I have it all taken care of, I can assure you, Kurama. Hiei's mission became Yukina's three days ago, only with a twist that I most decidedly could only give a woman."

Yep. Hiei was definately going to kill him for that...

Sighing again, Kurama accepted the news like a large pill and nodded in confirmation. "Very well, Koenma. I will return to the palace shortly." After shutting the contraption off, he looked in the direction of Kaihiko's stronghold, hoping that Yukina could complete the assignment, and get out of it alive. "Yes, Yukina has indeed gained Hiei's mission, but little does she know that Hiei just became her mission..."

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

Reaching for her comb on the vanity, Yukina brushed through her aqua curls with ease, a tangle rare within the beautiful tresses as she ran over the events of the last three days in her mind. She had managed to gather little information concerning Kaihiko, since he left two days ago to oversee what she suspected to be a hostile take over of another village. Everything was going according to plan, apparently, except for her progress. Reina had dropped several crude and threatning remarks, however, warning the Koorime to keep her distance, often boasting how she killed hundreds with just her sword alone. Despite feeling braver every day (by sneaking around the manor undetected), Yukina didn't want to fall victim to someone like Reina, who would get a mere laugh out of the Ice Child's death. Only Kaihiki seemed innocent compared to his siblings, but Yukina couldn't exempt just yet, at least until more was known about them.

Thea had stopped by once since their first meeting too, only to drop off the completed dresses, but the short visit was pleasurable. The two shared a few tender memories, ranging from Thea's grandchildren to Yukina's adorable instances with Kazuma, and Yukina was so pleased to hear Thea laugh out of joy upon the recollection of her grandson's last birthday. How such an affectionate and diligent woman could live under these conditions was a mystery still, but Yukina wanted to follow her example as a way to thank Thea for her friendship and devotion.

Despite her lack of progress, she couldn't help but feel a little proud for being such a sleuth lately, learning her away around the manor in Kaihiko's absence. She had mastered the corridors two days ago, the west and southern wings today, and the north wing was just the gardens, so that leaved the east wing for further exploration.

After the midday meal, Yukina excused herself from Kaihiki and Reina's company to venture off on her own, however claimed she was returning to her room to fetch a book to read in the gardens. Though it was a lie, she had to admit that reading in the gardens was a nice cover-up, since the gardens covered a considerable amount of ground, and she would be hard to locate regardless. But just to be safe, she brought a book with her, so if spotted she could easily say she was returning from the gardens and had gotten lost. Clever girl, indeed...

Leaving the sanctity of her room, she was unpleasantly surprised by the sharp pain in her chest, almost like her heart was being pulled out and strained. Yukina had been feeling several different sensations the last few days, some that were unbearable, and some that were less harsh and trying than others. Perhaps these were adverse side effects of the bracelet she wore, but that didn't seem to make much sense considering that she didn't feel any pain when she first put it on. In fact, it first occurred when saw the peculiar golden shimmer three days ago, and though that only happened one more time since then, Yukina suspected that it had something to do with the sharp jolts she had been feeling.

Once the throb subsided and faded into nothing, Yukina exhaled in relief, gently patting her hand over her heart to reassure herself that it was indeed beating like normal. Satisfied, she strode down the hallway to the intersection dividing the four wings from eachother, first glancing to her right and then to her left to make sure no one was coming. Confident that she was indeed alone, she turned right and began the long and almost haunting trek into the eastern wing. In truth, it didn't seem much different from the others, with the exception that it had only one painting which she came across at the T-intersection. She cringed at what the painting depicted, its art form a grotesque image of a deranged creature seeming to scream out of pure agony and torture, rusty orange strokes to add contrast to the mural, and a deep red background to enrich the color scheme. Thick chains were wrapped around the figure as well, giving Yukina the thought that it was a prisoner of sorts, the marks on its limbs telling the stories of many struggles and suffering.

Quickly, she turned away from the painting, tears of remorse for the fictional character welling her eyes, but wouldn't fall out of fear that they could become gems, and she would be caught. Not wasting another moment of gawking, she hurried down the left corridor only to stop when she heard footsteps approaching. '_Not again..._' she whimpered in her mind, frantically looking around for a hiding place. A lone shelf sat about a foot away from the wall, giving her ample space to hide until her unexpected guest would pass by. She crouched down behind it, peeking around the edge just barely to see who it was that had startled her.

The long blonde hair gave it away immediately that it was Reina, but that's not what surprised the Koorime. Instead of the huntress coming alone, she had brought along a small girl who looked secluded and shy, her raven locks spilling over the front of her shoulders, just enough to cover her adolescent face. "Quit looking so pathetic, Mari." Reina snapped, walking the stretch of the hallway and touching the wall panel directly across from Yukina. "I'm going to wipe away that frown and put a smirk in its place."

Holding back a gasp, Yukina saw the panel slide away and diappear out of view, revealing a dark passage that led to who knows where, but it was worth exploring. The young girl looked equally surprised, hiding behind Reina for misleading safety. "Please, my lady Reina...don't make me go there. I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Reina only laughed cockily, taking Mari by the hand and literally dragging her down the passage. "This is precisely why I'm taking you, so that you can learn to take away your own pain by giving it to someone else."

Wishing she could glare, the Koorime watched Reina snatch up a torch that hung on the wall, and then vanish into the abyss of the new passageway now revealed. Once they were gone, Yukina snuck out of her hiding place and looked again to see if anyone was coming, finding that no one was close by, so she too ventured down the corridor, barely seeing Reina's torch glow from their considerable distance. She fumbled silently in the dark, stumbling over random things she hoped were just objects dropped by others before her, but the idea that they could have been the remains of unfortunate people who had done the same as her made Yukina wary and noticably nervous.

Just as she came to the crack of light near the end of the hallway, Yukina was struck again in the heart by the agonizing outcry that ensued from outside. She fell to her knees it hurt so badly, hearing the crack of a whip, followed by another scream to mingle with Reina's all too familiar chuckle. Yukina clutched her hand to her chest again with the pain, almost feeling the sting of the whip strike over her body and tearing the flesh as it passed by. But she felt more than that; she felt insurmountable sadness and guilt overwhelm her concious mind out of remorse for the person who was undergoing the torture beyond that almost closed door.

Gaining the strength to stand up, she found her way to the door, peering through the small crack to see Reina lash the whip out again at her prey, another scream ensuing from the victim. Yukina clenched her teeth to fight away the stab in her chest, spotting Mari on her knees, weeping outloud for the torture to stop. "Shut up, Mari! You're making this less fun by crying like that!"

Mari however didn't care and continued, clinging to fabric of Reina's kimono out of concern for the victim's life. "Stop hurting him! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Reina glared maliciously at the child and turned the whip on her, lashing it out to strike Mari in flash of black and crimson. "I said shut up!" Mari rolled to the same door Yukina hid behind, the Koorime whimpering silently out of remorse for the poor litle girl. "Now...back to you."

Though Yukina couldn't see the victim who Reina chose to torture, her eyes began to widen when he spoke. "Lowlife...how can you hurt an innocent child?"

Before she could register the owner of the voice, Yukina heard one more scream and then blacked out when she was struck in the head, only to fall into unexpected arms.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, she blacked out! Yukina, wake up! Maybe Kurama caught you! Maybe he didn't...lol You'll have to read the next chapter to find out who did! Don't flame, if you would please. Flames are just evil pieces of crap I burn quite literally. Thanks for your time, reader!

_47th Light_


	7. Threatened

A/N: I was evil for the cliffie wasn't I?

Reviewers: Yes...:whine:

A/N: Sorry, kiddos! I'm just enthusiastic about a lot of things lately, despite a lot of sadness around me. So I take out my frustration in my writing, catch what I mean? He he :dodges broken bottles and forks: Ok, I'm sorry! Yeesh! Anyway, here's the latest chapter which ties up the loose end from that daggone cliffie, answers a few other questions, and brings in three more characters! Enjoy!

To the Reviewers: BlueWater26, littletiffychan, DemonSlayer205, nobody (heh, original name), Hieiko, and Picture - God bless you for your patience and enthusiasm for the ficcie! Your reviews are cherished and valued. Thanks so much!

Dedication: I usually don't do this with chapter stories, but this one's going out to a very dear lady who just had an extensive four hour surgery to remove her cancer. I am so pleased to tell you that she is now cancer free and is resting well! So Angie Dennis - this is for you! God bless you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 : Threatened**

Fluttering open, ruby eyes took in their new surroundings; a simple room with typical furniture and trappings, and was similar to that of Thea's. When she recalled everything that had happened, she bolted upright to meet with the firm hands of the one who had most likely struck her in the head, and had caught her as well. His features were similar to Mari's, she noted; short raven hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. His age was a mystery though, his countenace giving off an aura of innocence, whereas his build signified that he was much older. If Yukina had to guess, she would suppose he was around sixteen or seventeen. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked in a hurry, wishing she could remember everything that happened in order.

He gently pushed her back down onto the mattress and stood up to allow her space. "You're in the servants quarters again, my lady. You have nothing to be afraid of here." Yukina seemed to be reassured by that, but wanted more answers than that which she was given. "I'm Makoto, and that girl you saw earlier is my little sister, Mari. You've already met our grandmother, Thea, yes?"

Yukina nodded in confirmation, swinging her legs over the side of the bed so that she could stand up, only to be welcomed by the slight throb in the back of her head. Grimacing, she touched the place where she was struck, a small bump hiding underneath her hair, but was just enough to hurt. "Why did you hit me? I wasn't going to interfere - "

"Please understand that it wasn't out of malice." Makoto interrupted, turning on his heel so that his back faced her, in an effort to conceal his frustrated expression. "I only hit you to protect you from Reina, who no doubt would have discovered you had I not acted in time." Yukina froze, curious by what he meant. "I know that if you had gotten any closer to that door, she would have spotted you and had you executed in a heartbeat. She's much more ruthless than Kaihiko, trust me."

She rubbed the back of her head, an almost pouty look on her face. '_But you didn't have to hit me..._'

Makoto smirked and looked at her again, catching her in the act of whining subconciously. "I do apologize for using such force though, my lady, but it was the only way I could maintain silence. You would have surely screamed had I approached you differently."

Yukina giggled, nodding in approval that her instincts to scream would have kicked in as he suspected, but his timing was so inconvenient, since she was about to discover who the prisoner was that Reina had volunteered for torture. However, there was more information to gather at the moment, so that matter could wait until a little bit later. "So why did Reina take your sister away? Don't you both serve under Kaihiki?"

"Yes, we do, and we are treated fairly, since Kaihiki doesn't know much of his elder sliblings' ways. But Reina's been preying on us both ever since Kaihiko started the onslaught of Reikai, as if she's grown more malicious and bloodthirsty. Believe it or not, she used to be very gentle and caring..." Makoto replied, a sad expression over his features. "I had left Mari alone for just a few minutes to get something, and Reina used that opportunity to take Mari away. I had no choice but to follow, and rest assured, if you weren't there at the time, I would've killed Reina with my bare hands for hurting my sister."

Observing his hurt and angered countenance, Yukina felt sympathy for him and stood up, almost stumbling to him before regaining her balance, but managed to reach his side and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Like me, you hate to see others tortured because of your mistakes. I can understand your hatred, but you can't let it control you. Worse things will happen if hatred consumes you from the inside out."

Makoto looked at Yukina thoughtfully, remnants of a broken smile beginning to piece themselves together as he spoke. "Then you know how I feel...what it's like to be forced to stand by and watch as others suffer because of you." Yukina could only nod, recalling the cruel events of her days at Tarukane's compound. Countless demons, people, and even animals were killed because she refused to cry, and it almost killed her in the process. Suicidal thoughts plagued her, haunted her... Thoughts of dying just like her mother years before were all she could think of the last days she was there, until Yusuke and the others came to her aid at last.

"I've endured my fair share of torture over time, so I can't bear to let others get hurt anymore if I can help it." Makoto's smile finally came together out of pure admiration for Yukina's fighting spirit, surprised that such a small and innocent looking girl could take on so much responsibility. "That's why I'm here - to free you all before more innocent people die."

A sparkle glimmered in his eye for her declaration, everything clear to him in an instant. "Koenma sent you, didn't he?"

She froze instantly, her eyes darting to the door to make sure it was closed, then looked around the room for any other secret passages that would possibly allow unwelcome ears to hear her reply. Playing it safe, she merely nodded humbly and smiled. "But it wasn't my original objective. Something else needs to be taken care of first before I can carry out my own plans."

"Stopping Kaihiko from advancing on Koenma, I know. But you're just the girl to do it, I'm certain." he winked and made Yukina blush, but laughed quietly at how much confidence he had in her already, and they just met a few hours ago, or so it seemed like hours...

Then her thoughts drifted back to the events in the passage; the screams of the prisoner echoing in her mind to haunt her again and again. If only Makoto had waited a second longer before hitting her so that she could have determined who it was. "Makoto, I have a question." He nodded in approval for her to inquire as much as she wished. "Do you know who it was that Reina was torturing?"

His smile was replaced with a frown, and a dismal sigh escaped him, disheartened to know that Yukina would inquire on such a thing. "I don't know his name, but he's been here for about three months, and both Kaihiko and Reina torture him at will. I'm surprised he's still alive. Rumor has it that he's actually a demon, but we can't be certain, since his energy signature isn't detectable at all." He looked back at her with curiosity, seeing the frustrated peril etch itself into her face, and spill out through frantic fidgeting with her hands. "Why? Someone important to you, do you think?"

"I...I don't know." she replied, several different candidates running through her mind, which were ultimately too many for her to rule out. "It all happened so fast that I couldn't tell who it was."

Makoto now touched her shoulder sympathetically, calming her nervousness as she looked at him out of gratitude. "Well, if my opinion matters at all, I recommend you don't back there for a while. The east wing is a personal nightmare for a lot of us, and I would hate to see you end up in there permanently." he told her gently, another sparkle flashing over his brown eyes. "Just don't worry about it for now. Concentrate on your primary mission first, and in the meantime, I'll learn what I can about him, then I'll tell you everything I know."

Bringing her left hand upwards, she touched his gently and grinned solemnly, the fresh tears she wanted to cry so badly just begging to spill out of her eyes. "Thank you, Makoto. That means a lot to me."

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

"Umm, Koenma, sir. There's someone here to see you, and she's not very happy..." the Reikai lord's ogre for a secretary said, peeking into the room, only to be pulled away by force, whining in pain as he was drug away.

Koenma's eyebrow twitched upwards, and a bead of sweat slipped down his childish face, knowing and fearing who it was who had come by so suddenly. To his displeasure, the doors opened wide to reveal a furious demon lord whom he feared the most, her single blue eye glaring at him from across the room. Poised and collected, she walked towards him, a malicious smile on her features as she spoke. "Three months, Koenma..."

"Y-yes, about that..."

"_Three months_, Koenma...!"

"Let me explain -"

"**Three months, Koenma!**"

Now the toddler of a ruler was barely peeking above his desk at Mukuro's ablaze countenance, anger and frustration seeping out in her energy like she was an overflowing sink. Slamming her hands onto the desk, she leaned over and glared further at him, wishing she had the right to strangle him, but law and death held her back from doing so. "You said you'd only need him for a month at the most, but it's been THREE months, Koenma!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, Mukuro, but he ran into a few unexpected complications." Koenma replied, cowering beneath the dangerous aura her lone eye created.

"What sort of complications..." Mukuro snarled, while still maintaining her poise, despite her raging frustration.

Koenma, though scared out of his wits, collected himself and rose back into his seat, masking his fear with his poker face, which Mukuro could tell was already slipping. "Well, he umm...we underestimated Kaihiko's cleverness early on, and so he kind of...got captured."

Mukuro withdrew from her threatning advance and stood up straight, her expression calm and stoic. "So he was taken prisoner, you mean." Koenma nodded nervously, allowing her to analyze the situation for herself, which didn't take much time. "Fine, I'll retrieve him myself."

"No! You mustn't interfere!" Koenma blurted suddenly, halting Mukuro's retreat for the door. "This is a Reikai affair, not one of yours. We cannot risk involving Makai too, especially when enough lives have been taken."

She turned on her heel and glared at him again. "And is he to be another tally mark on your list?"

"Of course not!" he spat in return, folding his arms over his chest in his defense. "Besides, if anyone else interferes besides the agent I've already deployed, then things that are set in motion will hasten too quickly for us to resolve them. We're playing a complex game of chess here, Mukuro. One wrong move could spell the doom of all three dimensions, so I suggest you leave it to us to take care of it."

"Very well, but if Reikai falls, I will come after you first and hold you personally responsible." Mukuro said with hinted confidence, simply striding out of the room and past the blue ogre who scrambled to get away from her by crawling back into Koenma's office.

With a deep sigh of relief, Koenma let his head fall onto his desk as he whimpered. "Why does everyone keep threatning me? It's not like _I'm_ the one throwing the three worlds into chaos!"

L-a-t-e-r

_One foot in front of the other - that was her motivation as she trudged through the snow, each step an agonizing continuation of endless torture by the cold. Further she pushed herself onto nowhere, the blustering wind stinging her cheeks, whipping her hair that provided little shelter from the subzero temperatures. She was so cold...so bitterly cold and tired. All she wanted to do was sleep and wake up warm, but that was a fleeting hope long lost on the winter breeze. Should she stop, death would welcome her, along with tears and sadness. Death wasn't an option, but pain came in its place._

_"Run!" a voice called out in the distance, her weak eyes catching his tall silhouette waving to her. A relieved smile crept onto her face as she continued to push herself onward, only to fall forwards and collapse into the snow._

_So weak and tired..._

_"Get up! You can't stop now, they're coming!" _

_She just had to sleep._

_"Please get up!" he came running to her, lifting her up for her sad red orbs to look at him miserably. Shivering with cold, she held out her hands in front of her, her rescuer's eyes gaping open in shock and fear. Fresh blood covered her hands from the tips of her fingers to the fragile flesh of her wrist, and was dripping down onto the once white snow._

_Absorbing the crimson life source, the snow welcomed it like a delicious wine, drinking it hungrily so that she could never have it back. "Please forgive me...I failed..." she sobbed, crying into her bloody hands, only to have them held by her rescuer, his own eyes sympathetic and mournful. Not only had the blood stained her hands, but it was now smeared over her angelic face, trails of wet tears drawing in the blood and slipping down her face. "So many...have died."_

_"No more will die, especially not you!" he told her, trying to pull her up to her feet, but she refused against her own will. The snow began to deepen, slowly dragging her farther, but she wouldn't struggle against it, allowing it to swallow her whole without a fight. "Wait!"_

S-o-o-n A-f-t-e-r

"Yukina!" Kazuma woke with a start, heart pounding and sweat streaming down the sides of his face. Looking around frantically, he spotted the time and sighed in relief. "It was just a nightmare...?" Sitting up, he flipped on his light and ran over what just occurred in his head, hoping that none of it was true, or that it had implications for a later event. Most nightmares don't come true, scene for scene, of course, but his awareness and sensitivity told him otherwise. Something seemed frightning about how real it felt, as if it were a sign, warning him that danger concerning his beloved Ice Princess was on the rise.

Then the door opened, his older sister walking in and rubbing her eyes, saying clearly that she had been woken from her sleep too. "Kazuma, what's the matter? It's two in the morning..."

"N-nothing, just had a nightmare, that's all." he replied, trying to keep it from her, but he knew she would drive it out of him somehow.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You didn't have the turkey sandwich nightmare again, did you? Because that would be the fourth time, and that would probably mean something."

Kazuma glared at her from across the room and growled quietly. "No! Yukina was involved..."

"Was she eating the turkey sandwich?" He only glared again. Shizuru snickered and waved it off, deciding to end the teasing earlier than normal. "Just kidding, Kazuma. You know I can't resist the temptation to tease you." Kazuma sighed heavily and looked away to the window, gazing out at the stars that were so far, yet seemed close enough that he could reach out and snatch one for his beloved. Shizuru noted his behavior and her smirk collapsed into a sympathetic frown, worry flooding her for her brother's well-being. Though he could be hard to deal with at times, she wouldn't just leave him alone to deal with his internal struggles. "Tell me what happened, Kazuma. You might feel better."

Collecting his thoughts, he bit his lip and began to tell her the events of the dream turned nightmare. "I saw Yukina in a blizzard...she was really tired and weak, barely able to stand, you know?" Shizuru nodded and urged him to continue. "Not long after I spotted her, she collapsed and then showed me the blood on her hands, saying she was sorry for failing to save those that died...Then the snow sort of...swallowed her, and that's when I woke up."

Shizuru was rather disturbed by this, getting the mental images in her mind that would now never leave her alone they were so vivid and grotesque. Just the sheer thought of Yukina in such a situation sickened her, as she held onto a secret hope that she could grow closer to the Ice Child she hoped would one day be her sister-in-law. "Did you feel anything, Kazuma?"

He nodded and continued. "Yeah. It felt so real and...to be honest, painful. That scares me a little, Shizuru."

"It scares me too..." she said sadly, her gaze falling down to her hands as they shook out of struggling fear. She didn't want to admit it openly, especially to her brother, but she felt something too, and the dream wasn't even her own to remember. It was like the images she had were enshrouded in a cold, discomforting shadow of ominous origin, swirling slowly and squeezing the very life out of the Koorime, choking her from the inside out. Shizuru shook her head, fighting away the imagery as she spoke. "Tell Koenma in the morning, and maybe he'll do something to pull Yukina out of there."

"But, if we do that, that could trigger everything."

"But if we wait and do nothing, Kazuma, then it could happen later too."

The two siblings paused, appearing optionless and without a choice but to submit to the other. Shizuru sighed and gave in first. "Fine, we'll wait it out and hope that Yukina can get through her assignment...and we can be praying in the meantime that it doesn't snow." She smirked slightly, Kazuma following suit with a light chuckle of his own.

"Thanks, Shizuru. I needed to tell someone about that." he told her with a familiar smile.

"Happy to help, bro. Now go back to sleep." Shizuru replied, ruffling his hair with a giggle before returning to the doorway. Grumbling, he snuggled back underneath his covers and flipped off his light, turning over on his side so that his back faced her still worried expression.

'_Be safe, Yukina..._'

* * *

A/N: Good Lord, I'm sadistic and sappy. lol So what questions arise now? Are any questions answered? Do you just not care and want so much senseless fluff that you'll faint? Well, whatever the case may be, you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter! Aha, fear me! I'm going to be evil again! He he, leave a nice review for me, beloved reader - you rock my little world!

_47th Light_


	8. Guilt and Sword

A/N: All right, I read a totally sadistic and sick YYH ficcie recently, and that put me in a rather sad mood, so therefore this chapter is pretty darn sappy and even a little gory. However, the first half makes up for that with some good 'ol fashioned humor, starring our darling Yusuke! Woot! I have so much fun with him in LIA that I had to let him have even more fun in this fic. lol He'll handle the humor from here on, friends.

To the reviewers: Hieiko, littletiffychan, BlueWater26, DemonSlayer205, Miss Kyoshi, T.K. Yurikoto, & The Pirate on Wheels - I thank all of you for your faithfulness and love for this story. Motivation is sometimes scarce, but you guys definately keep me going. May more questions be answered, beloved reviewers!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 : Guilt and Sword**

Yusuke took in a deep breath of the somewhat fresh Makai air, a faint trace of blood lingering nearby, but was hardly detectable thanks to the change of seasons. He may have not shown much of an appreciation for nature, but he welcomed the warmth of the summer sunlight as opposed to the chill of oncoming winter in both Ningenkai and Reikai. It was strange how in one dimension it was hot and humid, whereas in the others, it would be cold and frosty. Sounded something like that weird hemisphere thing he was supposed to learn at school...

Clearing his throat, he tucked his hands into his pockets and walked straight into the complex, ignoring the murmuring of the soldiers nearby. Normally, they were to stop any intruders from entering the stronghold, but they weren't foolish enough to stand in his way, knowing full well that they could be killed in a matter of seconds. So each stood at his post, pretending to not notice the youth that strode in so calmly.

"Hey, what's up, guys? Seen any action lately?" he teased with his trademark snicker and grin. No one replied, but some did relax after hearing his comical tone.

Soon after, he was stopped by a familiar giant of sorts, a mask covering the majority of his face, and his deep voice echoing within. "What business do you have here?"

"Yo, Kiren, my man! How's it goin'?" Yusuke beamed, lightly punching the taller man in the stomach as a gesture of 'manly politeness'. Kiren didn't move nor speak. "Umm, ok, guess you're not into that. Well, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by. Is your leading lady in, or should I call and make an appointment?"

Kiren sneered behind his mask and scoffed at the youth before him. "And why would you want to see lady Mukuro, son of Raizen?"

Yusuke returned the threatning glare, but held a smirk in place to throw Kiren slightly off balance. "Well, maybe for the same reason that she barged into Koenma's place yesterday. She wasn't exactly invited either..."

"And since when do you care so much about Koenma's privacy?" a firm, feminine voice came from behind. Yusuke looked beyond the wall of a man in front of him to see the tall, orange haired lady lord stride his direction. She didn't exactly look angry, but definately annoyed, however, Yusuke saw something else in her eyes...

"Hey, Mukuro. Mind calling off your guard dog? I ain't gonna kidnap ya." Mukuro looked at Kiren and gave a small nod, her third in command backing off in a disgruntled manner. Finally pleased with the distance between them, Yusuke intiated a conversation. "So...heard ya stopped by in Reikai yesterday. Have a nice visit?"

Mukuro noted the sarcasm in his tone and snorted lightly, turning on her heel and motioning for him to follow her down the rest of the corridor and to her main chamber. "You know why I went, Yusuke. Don't pretend to act like a fool, even though that's pretty close to the truth."

"Oooo, ouch." he groaned, faking the hurt with a flinch.

Before long, they had entered the chamber, a simple and almost grotesque looking room with a few drags of cloth tossed about to bring at least some color to the dark and depressing scheme. There was too much grey and...ugliness in this room for him to tolerate. "I know you're frustrated, Mukuro. We all are."

"Frustrated?" she repeated, walking to the lookout window to see the barren country that laid beyond. "I'm beyond frustrated, Yusuke. Irate is the way I would put it. It's been far too long and he still isn't back. What sort of mission was he sent on anyway?" Yusuke didn't seem to process the question, too caught up in examining a vase of flowers that were likely to have been dead for weeks. Couldn't blame them, though... Mukuro held back a growl and spoke louder. "You're a former tantei. Tell me what Hiei was sent to do."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and took a seat without Mukuro's invitation. "Beats me. You know how Koenma loves to keep secrets."

"You know, Yusuke...I know you do, now tell me." she hissed.

"I already told you, I don't know." Yusuke replied, just as harshly. "Even if I did, I couldn't say."

Mukuro sighed heavily and folded her arms as an impatient gesture, her gaze trailing the dim horizon to the west. How she hated being kept in the dark, especially when her second in command was the very one _in_ that same darkness. She didn't care so much that Reikai could fall in a matter of days, because Reikai was nothing more than another territory left untouched and unconquered by her kind, but to Hiei...it held some significance. Why, she didn't know, for Hiei was so withdrawn that the two barely uttered more than three words to eachother every day. But every day of the three months since those last words they exchanged seemed like an eternity to her, and the faint words echoed in her mind daily. Simple, yet vague words.

"Why did Koenma assign Hiei the mission?" she finally spoke again, alerting Yusuke to look up from his fiddling with a dead flower, a petal crinkling and crumbling between his fingers. "Hiei isn't even a tantei anymore, anyway. He serves under me now, not Reikai."

Yusuke allowed a few moments of silence to add to the suspense, but not on purpose, since he was choosing his words carefully. Not wanting to give away particular information, but he didn't want Mukuro to kill him either. "...I heard he volunteered."

Mukuro spun around and looked at Yusuke dumbfoundedly. "That's impossible. Hiei has no ties to Reikai whatsoever! He would never volunteer for something that wasn't his affair!"

Shrugging, Yusuke replied. "You're right, Mukuro, but you're forgetting something..." he paused and and crumpled up another dead petal, letting the remains fall to the ground beneath him. "Hiei hates being bored, so he may have done it just so he could see some action."

"For Reikai? Hmph, that I highly doubt." Mukuro scoffed back, though understood that Hiei might have left for those reasons.

"Or who knows? Maybe he left because he got sick of you." he snickered, Mukuro shooting the youth her deadliest of glares. "Kidding, kidding. Either way, his fate's in Yukina's hands now."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, startled by another surprise that Koenma had failed to share with her. "You mean the girl?" Yusuke nodded. "Is she aware of her relationship with him?"

"Doesn't look like she knows, but I could be wrong. She's pretty good at hiding stuff." he replied, leaning back into the chair to get more comfortable.

The Makai lady lord looked away and back out to the horizon, wishing she could strangle the warlord causing so much trouble back in Reikai, and also wishing she could do the same to Hiei for leaving so suddenly. If he wasn't dead already, she'd handle the details. "I haven't felt him at all since he left. Usually his energy is strong enough for me to recognize from a great distance, but I can't."

"That's because there's some sort of barrier keeping youkai energy out." Yusuke informed her after tossing the rest of the dead flower aside. "So if he's alive, he's probably hating it, because his strength would be reduced to that of a normal ningen."

For the first time that day, Mukuro smiled slightly, amused by Yusuke's words. "You're right. He's probably miserable one way or the other." The two chuckled quietly, grateful for the small bit of humor that broke into the grim conversation. "So tell me, Yusuke. Why are you really here? I know you didn't come by just to let me interrogate you unsuccessfully."

Yusuke smirked and stood up, dusting off the remainders of the crushed flower petals before speaking. "You're not going to believe this, but Koenma gave me a different job, since I'm not a tantei anymore either. It seems the little runt wants me to lead the army should Reikai go into a civil war."

"So he's made you a general of sorts?" Mukuro commented drly.

He nodded. "Seems that way. If anything goes wrong, I gotta lead the troops, which honestly kinda bothers me since I like working in smaller numbers..."

Mukuro smirked fully and sighed. "Are you always this simple, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked directly at her, at first surprised, but then relaxed and laughed. "Well of course I am! If I make it too hard, then I'll never figure it out!"

"So why tell me this? I'm most certainly not of Reikai descent, therefore the matter doesn't concern me."

His relaxed expression didn't leave his face, but he held a faint urgency in his tone as he spoke. "Even if Yukina is successful with her mission, the war will probably start regardless, and even though Koenma's got several good soldiers to fight with, it may not be enough."

A long pause filtered into the air, the two cold and silent as the anxious moments passed by slowly without intervention. The suggestion was ridiculous, yet so clear and urgent that it had to make sense to Mukuro one way or another. "Are you suggesting that Reikai could fall regardless of the outcome of the girl's assignment?"

Yusuke nodded and stood up, a familiar glint flashing over his eyes. Mukuro knew that look - Raizen had done that before... "Yep, and that will be your perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation."

"I see." she replied, turning back to face the window at the landscape before her. It was abnormally clean and free of the blood that had stained it for centuries, but soon, Reikai would feel the anguish and hurt of such bloodshed on its own pure grounds. "Very well, I will consider it."

T-h-r-e-e D-a-y-s L-a-t-e-r

Surges of pain began to subside over time as he waited silently, the chains bound to his wrists and ankles a numb sort of discomfort since he was accustomed to them by now. It had been so long since he had seen sunlight or heard a gentle voice, much less speak freely without being cut and sliced up again. This was some mess he had gotten himself into. He could barely think, let alone talk or fight back. He hadn't been so exhausted in both a physical and mental manner since he started training to defend his own life, which now hung precariously by a twisting thread.

He looked down at the floor, blood staining the dirt and rock beneath him; his blood, and that of the other victims before him. He growled quietly and looked away, not able to stand the sight anymore. Never had he felt so powerless and unable to control the events that could happen to affect himself, and so he would wait and bear with the torture until he finally died. Death seemed like an excuse, but not this time. This time he wanted it; death was freedom.

The door creaked open and the sounds of struggling were discernable to his ears, eyes turning upwards to see his 'guest' and what looked to be his new cell mate enter. He remained silent, not showing that he was curious of his new arrival. "Foolish boy," the older man spat irritably, tossing the young man against the cold, stone wall. "Do you honestly think me to be so oblivious to your actions?"

The raven haired youth looked back at the scowling man behind, blood running down from his mouth and trickling down his chin. His gaze slowly travelled over to the other prisoner who watched stoically, not a word leaving his lips in the boy's defense. The boy glared. "Wouldn't you do the same if someone you loved was in danger?" The question seemed to be directed at both the prisoner and the torturer, but neither replied, not even with a mere glance or twitch. "I only did it to protect my little sister! Don't you have any feelings at all?"

Again, no reply was made, and only the soft _shing_ of a sword being drawn was heard, the boy's eyes widening for a moment out of fear, then narrowed again in sheer anger. "Your sister had no right to drag off Mari just so she could torture him!" he briefly pointed to the silent prisoner, not necessarily assigning blame, but more so guilt. "We serve your brother, therefore Reina can't drag us around like she owns us!"

"You belong to me, and I gave you to my siblings." he replied, placing the blade within a hair's width of the boy's face, then sliding back to him and drawing a stream of blood down a pale cheek. The boy didn't cry nor flinch. "Makoto, you should be grateful that I allowed both you and your sister to live. For all you know you could've ended up like this lowlife, beaten and scarred for the rest of your miserable life." He grinned rather sadistically at the prisoner, the weakened soul's dull eyes turning away out of misery and faint guilt. "Don't you have anything to say? After all, I own you as well."

He didn't say a word and just hung his head, soon after feeling the nearly numb sting of the sword as it ran over left arm, cutting a thin stripe over a healing wound. "Disgraceful. I give you the privilege to speak, and you don't even utter a single word."

"There is nothing to be said..." he mumbled softly, ignoring the coolness of the blood as it slipped down and onto the ground.

Kaihiko smirked and looked back at the boy who was wiping away the blood on his face. "Stop that, boy... you'll only have more to clean."

A brief look of fear flashed over Makoto's face before blood spurted out of his mouth, the bitter and metallic taste making him cough more as another river erupted from his stomach. He wrapped arms his around his waist after Kaihiko withdrew his sword, the boy's life substance dripping off the blade at will. "What will you do now, boy? Will you start to obey me and not your mind?"

Makoto spit the remainder of blood out of his mouth and glowered angrily up at his master, not at all threatened by the demand for submission. "Go to Hell, Kaihiko. I won't let you or Reina touch my sister again."

"Is that so?" Kaihiko teased, wiping the blood off his sword with his bare hand. "Then kill me so that you can guarantee the girl's safety."

Hissing, Makoto all his courage and strength and leapt to his feet to throw himself at the tyrant, but was stopped short when the blade re-entered his already wounded abdomen, Kaihiko's sword piercing clear to the other side. Vital organs had been cut through, leaving the boy to bleed internally without hope of ever recovering, and he fell forwards after the sword was removed. He barely made a sound after hitting the ground, and Kaihiko smiled in approval, using Makoto's shirt to wipe away the remaining blood left on the blade. He then looked back at the ever so quiet prisoner, pleased, yet at the same time frustrated that he could be so silent, even when provoked to speak.

"So you see? It's not a good idea to be against me, is it, my little friend?"

No words left his lips, and a strong hand gripped him around his throat in a rough manner, squeezing tight enough to provoke the weakened man into choking him and gasping for air. Kaihiko smirked more maliciously this time when he let go, the prisoner coughing and struggling for his much needed air. "But then again, you would be the prime example of that very same opposition." He turned away and walked back to the door, the man behind him still breathing heavily, as he looked up to see the tyrant prepare to walk out of the cell. "Don't ever contradict me again, little one. I'll take even more from you than your life."

And with that Kaihiko was gone, leaving him alone with the dying boy next to him, who was probably dead by now, but to his surprise, Makoto twitched and barely managed to turn his face in the prisoner's direction. "You're still alive?" he muttered.

Makoto squirmed painfully, eyes half-lidded as he replied. "...Not...f-or long..." The boy groaned in pain, trying to peer up at the prisoner above him, seeing the many cuts and gashes that marked his arms and upper body. "Why are you...here?"

Why was here? He had quite forgotten over time, but why tell a perfect stranger, who was in fact about to die? Did it really matter if the boy knew or not? It's not like Kaihiko didn't know why he had come here in the first place, but telling his sad story again seemed too grim a memory to bear. "Just a prisoner - one you need not be concerned with."

His eyes fluttered for a second and his vision sharpened on the man above him. "I've...seen someone like you be..fore..."

And then he died.

Hiei sighed and felt a small pang of guilt nag at his concious mind, feeling slight sympathy for the unfortunate boy. "All this for your sister, hm? I guess I should know better..."

A moment later, the door opened again, two soldiers entering for the sole purpose of removing the body, and then left without a word, leaving Makoto's trail of blood as they exited. The trail extended from the wall to the door, smeared and painting the stone floor deep red. It was so much longer than his own blood would last...

C-o-n-c-u-r-r-e-n-t-l-y

Her steps were light and carefree as she sauntered about the manor, trying to make herself somewhat noticed at the word that Kaihiko and his small army had returned from conquering one of the remaining villages. She thought this to be an ideal time for which to gather more information in the strategic sense, therefore providing Keonma with a better idea of Kaihiko's goal. Since her meeting with Makoto however, Yukina's thoughts had mainly been centered on figuring out who the prisoner was from a few days ago. Something seemed familiar about the sound of the voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Either way, she didn't like the feeling of guilt that overwhelmed her each time she thought of him. He would be the first to be rescued once she accomplished her mission.

As she approached the intersection of corridors, each leading to one of the four wings, Yukina chanced a look down the eastern hall, the dark orange strokes of the painting taunting her from the distance. Letting curiosity take over, she walked bravely down the hall, turning left once she reached the painting, avoiding its cruelty by not looking at it. Yukina stopped though when someone emerged from the secret passageway, the Ice Child frantically looking around for an escape, but came up empty when she was found in the eyes of her new lord and master.

"Lord Kaihiko, I'm so relieved to see you!" she exclaimed, acting as sweet and worried as possible, which really wasn't too difficult to do.

Though surprised that she was in this wing, he welcomed the pleasant look on her face, striding towards her to oblige her with a kiss to her forehead. Yukina blushed happily and smiled. "Was I truly missed that much by my little maiden?"

"Very much so, my lord. I have been so bored without you here." Yet another lie. As a matter of fact his absense proved to be very beneficial giving her ample time to snoop around and gather more information. "Were you successful?"

"In a manner of speaking actually, though my men were troubled by a fox of sorts." Kaihiko replied, Yukina looking intrigued, though deep inside felt a twinge for who the fox was. She smirked inwardly and let him continue. "Soon our goals will be met, and no more bloodshed will befall Reikai, except those who oppose us."

Yukina nodded in affirmation, allowing him to continue talking about the operation when more activity from behind averted her gaze slightly; two soldiers came out of the secret passage, carrying the body of a young man who looked familiar. Then she realized what had happened. '_Makoto..._' Kaihiko noticed that her attention had been diverted away from him and turned around to glare at the two men.

"Fools, what are you doing?" he demanded harshly. They didn't reply and only looked on in hesitant fear of their lord's wrath, but then his coutenance changed to one of delight. "Never mind. Since you have him up here, proceed to take him to the servants quarters so that his family can say their final farewells." Yukina fought the urge to sob aloud when the men walked past her, her candy red eyes beholding the bloodied form of her new friend from just a couple days before. Had she not been accustomed to blood, she would have felt sick, but she only felt remorse and sadness for him. "My lady, you needn't waste your sight on that pitiful creature."

Since he snapped her away from the horrible sight, she looked back at her lord sadly, tears threatning all the more. "...Why is he dead, my lord?"

Kaihiko sighed, slightly guilty that Yukina's eyes had to see such a horrific thing. "In my absense he was found wandering around the manor, sticking his nose into things that were not his own affairs. He was punished for his impudence..."

"I...I see, my lord. I am sorry for his family..." Yukina said sympathetically, biting her lip to fight away the irking temptation to cry, when in all actuality this was the worst time to do such.

"Don't be. They are nothing more than servants." he said sternly, taking her gently by the arm to lead her back to her room, supposing that she may have gotten lost.

Yukina, though hiding behind a mask of sweetness, felt bitterness inside for Kaihiko's grim outlook on those that served under him. She knew what it was like to be abused, but she knew her self-worth to be more valuable than millions of her precious tear gems, and this shallow tone he used angered her deeply. "But are not all lives equal, my lord, both those of royal descent and normal blood?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, surprised that she had such a high outlook on life. "You seem to hold a deep love and respect for all living things, lady Yukina... Is there something about you that I have yet to discover?"

Fighting the urge to glare, she spoke. "There are a great many things that no one but myself knows, my lord. Things I prefer to keep to myself."

Kaihiko grinned once they reached her room, again amazed with her brave tones she used so fearlessly with him. Such a bold and lovely young woman. Quite an improvement compared to her predecessors. "Well, perhaps one day you will share them with me." He opened the door and bid her to enter, but this time he didn't follow. She looked at him curiously when he spoke. "Remain here until I return. I would like to speak with you further after I handle a few minor things elsewhere. I won't be long, my little maiden."

Leaving with a slight bow, he turned and walked down the corridor, Yukina again left in a daze, but this one was of anger. A controlled anger, of course, but she was furious that he could take life so lightly, and even kill a boy without remorse or mercy. She saw the stab wounds in his stomach...the blood that covered him...even the glazed look of sadness in his eyes. Yukina clenched her fist tightly and moved to the close the door when a pair of screams echoed throughout the manor; she recognized them to be Thea's and Mari's screams, likely for their fallen relative.

She shut the door, shuddering as she did so and turned around, two streams of tears slipping over her face, but didn't crystalize. However, she didn't notice and only continued to cry, throwing herself onto the bed to weep for her murdered and screaming friends.

* * *

A/N: I'm awful...I've already killed a really cool character. But hey, gotta have some twists, and Yukina's gotta start getting defensive somehow! As for twists, I don't know if you guys can really catch 'em, but I'm working on swerving this story in a couple different directions, so here's hoping you paid close attention to detail! lol Hope you enjoyed the chapter or at least the Yusuke part. Leave a review if you liked, leave if you want to flame!

_47th Light_


	9. Missing Love

A/N: Ah man, I owe you guys some major fluff, don't I? Well you're in luck! This chapter's just full of the stuff! Woot! I can't really explain how that happened, because I originally didn't plan to have such a fluffy chapter. Granted, I was going to have fluff in it, but not the whole bloody thing. lol Regardless though, I owe it to you guys for that awful eighth chapter, so accept this is as my sincerest apology for my cruelty. Indulge, readers! Indulge...

To the reviewers: DemonSlayer205, littletiffychan, Hieiko, BlueWater26, and somebody - Such gracious souls are you, my dears. I humbly give this fluffyful chapter to you as my offering for my evilness in the previous chapter. May you find something of happiness within this segment! Thank you for your faithfulness!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : Missing Love**

"Have you heard anything from Yukina yet? Is she all right? Can I beat up this Kaihiko guy?"

Koenma sat in a suprised and confused daze as Kazuma rolled off questions like they were answers to an oral quiz, each following the other too quick for the Reikai prince to register. "Hold your horses, Kuwabara! One at a time!"

Though impatient and frustrated, Kazuma obliged and started to ask his questions again. "Has Yukina reported anything new yet? I've waited for three days, surely she has something else by now."

"I'm afraid she hasn't, Kuwabara." Koenma replied calmly, stamping his seal onto a random piece of paper his secretary, George had brought in for him a moment ago. "It's likely that she's trying to keep a low profile, instead of constantly asking questions to make her presence seem suspicious. You understand how it works."

Unfortunately, he did. Curses! "So...you really have no idea how she is at all, huh?" Koenma shook his head sadly, Kazuma sighing in the same manner. "Koenma...I have a confession to make..."

The Reikai prince felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, nervous that this confession would make him surprisingly uncomfortable. "Umm...Kuwabara, I'm flattered, really I am, but I don't feel the same way you do..."

Kazuma stumbled back, but then allowed his face to shrivel up in frustrated anger. "That's not what I meant, baby boy!" he spat, making Koenma sigh in relief. Shaking his head, Kazuma continued. "I had this dream the other night...about Yukina, and it has me worried."

"A dream is a dream, Kuwabara. They rarely occur in actual reality."

"But it wasn't any ordinary dream!" Kazuma shot back, a sense of urgency in his voice; a call for attention, Koenma supposed. "It was more like a nightmare, really... And when you take into account my awareness of things, wouldn't that freak you out a bit too?"

"Perhaps it would make more sense if you explained the dream to me. If I consider it a threat to Yukina's mission or safety, I'll have her leave." Propping his elbows onto his desk and nestling his face into his hands, he encouraged Kazuma to continue. "So? Let's hear it."

"Well, there was a lot of snow. I felt really cold, and normally in dreams you don't feel anything, right?" Koenma nodded. "But I did feel it, and as I'm walking I see Yukina up ahead. She was struggling to walk through the snow, looking really weak and tired. Before long, she collapsed into the snow and whispered a little bit to me..."

_"Please forgive me... I failed. So many have died..."_

Koenma leaned forward, intrigued and a little spooked by the eerie reality feel of this explanation. "Is that all she said? Nothing else?"

The carrot-top shook his head regrettably and turned his gaze to the floor, a sad sort of misery in the way he replied. "No, not before the snow swallowed her, at least that's what it looked like."

"...I see. Well, I can understand the thing about the snow, because winter is on the rise, but the snow swallowing Yukina? That doesn't seem plausible."

"But I saw it, I swear!"

"I believe you, Kuwabara, but you have to take into account the validity of your visions. Some things aren't always as they seem." Koenma replied forcefully, using his firm tone of voice he rarely showed. Kazuma sighed in frustration and began to turn away, heading for the door to take his leave since he couldn't get the answers he was looking for. "Wait a minute, Kuwabara."

The Reikai prince, feeling guilty for the look in Kazuma's eyes opened a drawer and rummaged around inside until he pulled out a small, hand-held object. Kazuma had seen something like that before... "Koenma, is that what I think it is?"

He nodded and proceeded to hand it over to Kazuma, but not before laying down the basic rules for it's use. "I'm giving you this to keep for the duration of Yukina's mission. It's set to the same frequency her transmissions are received and sent on, _but_ you cannot use this device at will, Kuwabara. The only time it can ever be used is when Yukina makes contact with us, not us with her. We cannot risk compromising her assignment."

Looking at the tiny, yet so incredible device in his hand, Kazuma's eyes lit up with exuberant joy, thrilled that he at least had a way of hearing Yukina's voice whenever she would contact her superiors. "Thanks, Koenma - you're not so bad of a runt after all!"

As Kazuma started to march out of the office, Koenma hissed in his direction, not amused by the comment. "Once her mission's over you better return that or I'll have your head as a trophy!"

Surprised and humored by Koenma's bold words, Kazuma turned around and grinned, almost sinisterly. "Likewise, short-stuff, except I'll get you a beanie hat instead." And with that, he was out of the office and in the lobby of sorts, which was unusually empty, with the exception of one or two secretaries, and the familiar presence of their favorite kitsune. "Hey, Kurama. Good to see you back in one piece."

Kurama smiled in gratitude and walked towards him. "And the same to you, Kuwabara. Tell me, is there any news of Yukina's mission?"

"We haven't heard from her in a few days, but Koenma did give me this communicator so that I can be one of the first to hear what's going on! He he..." Kazuma replied happily, wishing he could cuddle with the adorable little piece of craftsmanship.

The kitsune's smile didn't fade as he proceeded to continue the discussion. "I see, well, it's likely that she's trying to maintain her secrecy as best she can. You know as well as I how important it is to lay low when in a dangerous circumstance." Kazuma nodded his understanding, leaving Kurama a moment to ponder the situation at hand. '_Although it is possible she has suffered a similar fate as Hiei. I pray that isn't so. She's his last chance at getting out of their alive...if he still is._'

"Oh, Kurama, that reminds me. Botan was looking for you earlier." Kazuma interrupted, snapping Kurama away from his depressing thoughts.

"Is she? Well, I'll be quick with my report to Koenma so that I can see her." Kurama replied, walking past Kazuma in an advance for Koenma's office when he was stopped abruptly by Kazuma's steady hand. "What is it?"

"You know...for a while I was angry..." Kazuma muttered softly, making Kurama turn slightly to observe his friend's serious demeanor.

"About what, Kuwabara?" the kitsune prodded gently.

"I was angry that Yukina was sent on the mission instead of Botan, because I think we all believed Botan was more capable of the job than others, but..." he paused and looked at Kurama compassionately, understanding flooding his dark brown pools. "But I realized that I was just being selfish, willing to put someone you care about at risk just because the girl I love is in that situation instead. So Kurama...I'm sorry for thinking that way about Botan. It wasn't right."

Feeling brotherly love and comradery pour out of Kazuma's words, Kurama placed his hand on Kazuma's shoulder in assurance, replying softly of his forgiveness. "There is nothing to apologize for, my friend. Botan would have eagerly accepted the mission, and I would the feel the same way you do, but Yukina is just like Botan - stubborn and willing to do what must be done. So let's be supportive of their decisions and help them any way we can."

Kazuma smiled comfortably and nodded, knowing that Kurama's words of wisdom were always so true and clever. "Thanks, Kurama. I'll remember that." As the two exchanged nods of farewell, Kazuma halted Kurama one more time just as the kitsune prepared to open the doors to Koenma's office. "Hey, better hurry in there. You and Botan have some lovey dovey stuff to catch up on."

Blushing and chuckling lightly, Kurama replied. "I will be as quick as I can, Kuwabara. Thanks for the motivation."

S-h-o-r-t-l-y A-f-t-e-r

Botan exhaled, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, bored out of her mind as she waited for Kurama to meet with her that afternoon. She had received word that the kitsune had returned from his mission, and ever since her heart was fluttering with the joy of seeing him again, to smother him with attention for his absense the last several days. The deity sighed dreamily of his visage coming into her mind's view, long red hair flowing with the cool brisk wind, and complexion pale against the radiant colors of the palace garden. The sheer image made her shiver with utter delight, and she even giggled in satisfaction, now even more eager to pounce on him and hug him 'till her wits end.

Her ears twitched slightly at the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, a familiar redhead walking the long path of the garden to find her. Grinning sneakily, she sprang to her feet and hid behind a sakura blossom tree, waiting for just the right moment to tackle him. Slowly but surely, he ventured into her sector of the garden, pausing to look around, since this was their typical meeting place. "Botan? Botan, love...are you here?" As he turned around to look in the opposite direction of her, she ran out of her hiding place and threw herself onto him, sending him stumbling forward head-first into a small patch of flowers.

Still giggling, she helped turn him over so that he could look at her thrilled expression. At first he wasn't so amused that she had jumped him like that, but he smirked and leaned up to capture her lips in mid-giggle, missing and yet longing for her sweet touch all this time that they had been separated. Botan's giggles finally subsided after a few moments when he pulled away from her, taking in her typical pink attire, blue hair flowing down from her adorable ponytail to add even more radiance to her joyful violet eyes. "Your beauty hasn't waned in the least, has it, love?"

She blushed bright pink at his words and playfully swatted at him, fingers coming in contact with his soft, red tresses. Almost moaning in pure delight of how silky the strands felt against her skin, Botan caught herself and replied in her own sneaky way. "I don't think yours has either, Kurama." she teased, Kurama now the one doing the blushing. "I missed you so much. The last few days have been terribly miserable without you all here."

Kurama rose to his feet, pulling Botan up with him as he spoke. "I missed you too, love. All the horrible things I saw only made me want to be at your side even more." Kissing her cheek softly, he offered his arm to her and gestured that they take their walk down the path around the garden. Botan accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her down the path they had walked so many times before, but never tired of it. Soon the flowers would wither away with the wintery chill of the next season, but that would create a new playful scenario to enjoy - snowball fights.

"So... how'd your mission go?" Botan asked nervously, a little afraid of the answer, since she knew how grim the situation really was.

He sighed disappointingly, letting his gaze wander aimlessly. "In a manner it was successful, but in the same sense it was a failure." He continued to look away from his beloved deity, unable to bear the sorrowful look in her eyes that glowed with sympathy for him. "So many died because I couldn't save them in time. Only a handful survived, but that's nowhere near enough to fill that void of so much death in my memory."

Botan's cheerful expression was long gone as she stopped their short trek, turning him to face her, but his eyes turned downcast to the ground, avoiding her shaking violet iris'. "But you did save some people, that's what matters."

"Does it really?" Kurama replied, almost harshly, but dared not use that tone of voice with her for fear of making her shed precious tears for him. "Can a few lives erase so much sorrow and pain? Can a single existence make me forget all the bloodshed and terror that I witnessed?"

Biting her lip, she embraced him, cheek resting against his chest to hear him breathe softly. "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I can't take away the things you saw, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

His eyes began to glow warmly as he brought his hands up to their appropriate positions; his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left hand began to comb through her blue curls with ease. Sighing contentedly, he smiled and spoke softly. "You can do things to me that no one else can, love. You can make me freeze in the heat of battle, and you can warm my heart amidst the coldest blizzard. My flower cannot wither no matter how little water it has." Botan slowly looked up to meet his tender gaze, the emeralds shining familiarly with the warm joy of merely being with her, holding her in his arms to keep safe from all dangers. She loved that deep and longing look in his eyes... "What are you thinking of, Botan?"

She smirked and decided to tease him a bit, now aware that his mood had swung upwards because of her encouragement. "Oh, about a certain guy I know..." she said with a smirk, stepping out of his grasp to saunter away.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurama smirked and inwardly agreed to play her game. "Really now? Do I know him?"

"You could say that, yes..."

He _loved_ it when she teased him! "What does he look like? I would very much like to meet him."

Fighting back a tempting giggle fit, Botan maintained her composure and replied. "Well, he's strong, and very, very handsome. The kind that makes me all tingly inside!" Kurama held back a blush, unseen to her glittering eyes as she continued to torment him with hinted compliments. "He's also got this long, beautiful red hair, and irresistably sexy green eyes!"

_Now _he was blushing! "I see. He sounds quite charming."

"Oh, believe me, he is." Botan looked over her shoulder to smile at him, her eyes widening with shock when she didn't see him in her immediate view. Turning her eyes downward, she saw him kneeling next to the grass, his back facing her.

Curious, she began to walk towards him to investigate, but before she could get close, he had returned to his feet, holding a gorgeous white flower in his hand, long, elegant petals tinted with pale blue to glow softly in the setting sun's light. "Charming enough to win your heart completely with the beauty of a flower?" he said sneakily, making Botan blush an insane color of pink. With a smirk, he tucked the delicate flower behind her ear and sighed in contentment. "But then again, no flower truly does suit you, my dear, for you put their own loveliness to shame."

Unable to hold back her giggles anymore, Botan hugged him tightly, gratitude overwhelming her heart as he held her close to him. Kurama too felt a similar joy to hers, trying to cherish these blissful moments alone with her before his duty would call him again. In that moment he tried to forget all his sadness, and focused only on the beautiful deity in his arms, relishing in her scent and softness that made him tingle with unworthiness. Making a memory today would last him for days to come.

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

Yukina sniffed and wiped away her pitiful tears after what seemed like hours of fitful crying. But it couldn't be helped. When overcome by grief and sudden sadness for the brutal death of another, one cannot help but want to shed tears for the matter. Then again, she recalled the attitudes of her friends back at home, each having his own way of dealing with the loss of life. She remembered that Yusuke was greatly upset by Genkai's passing, Kazuma too, whereas Kurama and Hiei didn't exactly voice their grief for her loss. Inside though they mourned in their own ways, but remained stoic and strong for the others so that they would not be affected by emotions in the arena, or in life, for that matter.

Steadily, she rose from her bed and walked to the vanity to see how awful her face looked after all that crying. Sure enough, her cheeks were tainted a dim shade of crimson, and her eyes still held unquestionable sadness. A sigh escaped her and she snatched up a cloth to soak with water in the nearby wash basin, soon after wringing out the extra water and began to smooth the cool, wet cloth over her face. It felt so nice compared to the familiar warmth of her painful tears, the cool feeling welcomed as she continued to mull over everything in her mind.

First there was Kaihiko to deal with, and he would be back to fetch her soon, thus explaining why she inwardly insisted on cleaning up her face before he came. How would she be able to make sensible conversation if all he talked about was death and things of that nature? How would she able to sit through the discussion without crying again? '_Remember Makoto's example..._' the small, quiet voice in her head whispered, reassuring her of her friend's noble sacrifice to defend his sister. This brought to mind whether or not her brother would do the same for her if she was in danger's path. Most likely he would, but there was little likelihood that he was anywhere nearby to come to her rescue should she fall to such a bitter end.

Then her mind fixated itself on her other mission - rescuing the many prisoners that were locked away in cold, cruel cells to suffer and endure the "consequences" of their actions. She didn't care what pain it brought her, those prisoners would be freed, including the man who was being tortured for pleasure by Reina's capable hand. So much had yet to be done, and it barely seemed as though she could gather the information she needed, especially now that her inner source was dead.

Awakening her from her dark and deep thoughts, there was a knock at the door, prompting her to quickly place the cloth back in the wash basin should it be Kaihiko. "Come in." she said as sweetly as possible, standing up to greet her visitor. To her surprise it wasn't Kaihiko or anyone of the sort. "Thea?"

The older woman smiled and pulled the little girl that was hiding behind her and holding a tray of food to come into view, Yukina realizing it to be Mariko. "Lady Yukina, I do hope you don't mind, but I thought we would come to see you."

"I don't mind at all, Thea. Do come in, just be aware that Kaihiko may be here any moment to speak with me." Yukina replied, gesturing for the two to come in and make themselves comfortable.

Thea looked back at Yukina peculiarly, surprised that the young woman hadn't noticed the moonlight shining in from her window. "Don't you know what time of night it is, my dear? It is well past the midnight hour. Lord Kaihiko has already gone to bed."

"...Oh." Yukina said, rather dumbly as she looked to her window, and sure enough, the moon was high in the sky and glowing like a pearl amidst the dark, blue velvet. "I guess I didn't notice. Oh dear, what if he came and saw that I was asleep?"

"He already did." Thea replied, motioning for Mariko to sit down in one of the chairs while the two older women continued the discussion. Noticing how Yukina's complexion paled dramatically, Thea immediately soothed her comfortingly. "Don't worry, he didn't order your execution, but instead instructed us to let you sleep and bring you a bit of food later."

Yukina sighed in relief, looking to Mariko who was noticably staring at the bits of food on the tray. Smiling tenderly, Yukina spoke. "If you're hungry, Mariko, you may have it. I'm not hungry."

Mariko looked confused and glanced at her grandmother, Thea nodding in assurance that the little girl could nibble away as she pleased. Excited for the first time that day, Mariko nodded her thanks and began to eat as Thea smiled graciously to her lady. "Thank you so much, lady Yukina. The poor thing is not fed well, so this has made her day."

The Ice Child grinned similarly and pulled up two more chairs near Mariko for them to sit in, Thea taking her seat, and Yukina following. "I...I heard about what happened to your grandson. I'm very sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you and Mariko cope?"

Thea shook her head. "You've already done so much, my lady by merely being kind to us." She then paused thoughtfully, recalling the memories of her youthful grandson that danced about in her mind, warming her heart from the bitter and cold truth that stung her. "In the short time he knew you, Makoto admired you. He said you would be the one to save us all from this hellish prison we've found ourselves in. He believed that so much that...that it brought him to his death."

Shuddering under beckoning tears, Yukina offered Thea her gentle hand to hold as the older woman continued. "My grandson may be gone, but I still have his beloved sister to cherish. Mariko is the essence of my own son, and now they are together in the paradise that lies beyond this life. I can only hope I live long enough to make sure that Mariko doesn't suffer their fate."

Yukina looked over at the young girl, happily munching away at a piece of bread, then tore her gaze away for fear of more tears. She regretted having to be so torn and embittered by recent events, but Thea made a good point. To live for the future, to live for the younger one's was worth the sacrifices they'd make. "Then I'll hope with you, Thea." she said softly, holding Thea's hand tighter now. "I'll make sure you both get out of here, alive and well. I promise."

"Will you, my lady?" Yukina nodded and two more sparkling tears rolled down her porcelain face, the two embracing eachother warmly to console through the other's grief. "Thank you, lady Yukina. I believe firmly that you will deliver us."

"I can only hope that I will be successful." Yukina replied, pulling out of the hug to regain her composure.

Thea grinned and spoke. "Is there anything we can do to repay your kindness to us?"

"No, because if I did, you would likely share a similar fate to Makoto's."

Thea's grin faded with Yukina's somber response, a bit disappointed that the Ice Child could request something of Makoto, but not her. "Please, tell me what you told my grandson. I will pick up the pieces that he left behind and give you your answer!"

"But that would be putting you at risk, Thea. I can't do that!" Yukina shot back quietly, trying to maintain an atmosphere of silence, aware that others could be listening in on their conversation instead of being in bed where they were supposed to be.

"Is the sacrifice not worth it in the end?" Thea inquired cleverly, leaving Yukina stumped for an sneakier reply.

Sighing in defeat, Yukina shook her head and smiled slightly. "Very well, if you can find out any information at all concerning the prisoner in the secret cell, please tell me. I feel a connection to his pain, for I endured similar hardship in my past. I want to free him if I can."

"Understood, my lady. I will learn all that I can and tell you." The replied, standing up to leave, now that Mariko had promptly finished her food. "Come, Mariko. We must get you to bed."

Yukina too rose from her seat and walked them to her door, stopping Thea before they left. "Thea, do be careful. Makoto said the very same words concerning my request, and we know what his fate turned out to be like."

Thea looked back at the Koorime reassuringly, holding her hand in comfort. "You needn't worry about me, my lady. I will not fail you."

And with a brief wave of farewell to Mariko and her grandmother, Yukina shut the door and walked over to the lamp to turn it off. Once in the dark, she didn't feel the need to sleep, so she returned to her vanity and opened the drawer, pulling out the communicator she kept so well hidden. At first, she didn't know whether or not to contact Koenma and the others, but she came to the conclusion that all she wanted to do was just talk to someone. Anyone, just as long as they would listen...

A S-h-o-r-t T-i-m-e L-a-t-e-r

Kazuma turned on his side, eyes closed in a faint sleep, shallow dreams plaguing his subconcious mind with senselessness. He mumbled something incoherently in his sleep with the sound of a familiar voice calling to him from the outside. "...If anyone can hear me, I... well, I just wanted to..."

Eyes widening with surprise that he heard Yukina's voice, he sprang up and clammered for the little communicator on his nightstand, fumbling with the little object before finally locating the reply button. "Yukina? Yukina, you there?"

A relieved voice on the other side sighed gratefully and replied. "Kazuma, I'm so glad it's you. Did I wake you?"

Though she did manage to wake him from his light sleep, he lied casually so as to not hurt her gentle spirit. "Nah, I couldn't sleep anyway. Are you all right?"

"Well, yes, I am, but...I don't know how to say this, Kazuma."

He sat up and a look of concern etched itself into his face, worry flooding him for his beloved Yukina's safety. "What is it, Yukina? You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-no, but I am..." she faltered in her voice as she broke into saddened tears once more, making Kazuma's heart slow considerably because of her sad tone of voice. "I am scared, Kazuma. I'm so scared..."

"I'll go tell Koenma right away so that I can go get you out of there!" Kazuma said immediately, jumping out of bed to change out of his pajamas and into something more suitable for the cold night air.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kuwabara." a familiar voice said, also on the same frequency.

Kazuma growled angrily for Koenma's sudden intrusion. "Shut up, Koenma! She's scared, so I'm going after her!"

Also sitting up in bed, an older Koenma, groggy and sleep deprived shook his head and replied. "Just because she's a little scared of the situation, that doesn't mean we can pull her out."

"But...!"

"Listen to me, Yukina..." Koenma said calmly, but reassuringly at the same time. Yukina fixated her hearing to listen to him intently, meanwhile hearing Kazuma fume and mumble on the other side. "What is it you're afraid of? Is something standing in your way of accomplishing your mission?"

"Well, I'm scared of what could happen to those I know here... I'm scared of what could happen to you all if I fail. Koenma, isn't there another way to do this?" Yukina pleaded sadly, trying to convince the Reikai lord to heed her pleas for release.

"See? Isn't that reason enough?" Kazuma wanted to shriek, but held back for fear of waking his sister.

Koenma shook his head again and spoke with urgency, trying to encourage Yukina as best he could. "If Kaihiko killed someone close to you, then that is only more reason for you to put a stop to his cruelty. If he's hurting someone you love, then that should be motivation for you to make sure that he suffers a similar fate, and far worse. You cannot let him continue to rule the way he does when you have the ability to end it all on your own."

Silence...

"Yukina, please. We're counting on you. There's more to this mission than you can comprehend right now, so please just hang in there a little while longer."

Soaking in his words of encouragement, Yukina looked at herself in the mirror, the moonlight cascading on her face and making her tears glisten like diamonds. She sniffled and wiped them away, not wanting to shed another tear simply because she held little confidence in herself. She would complete her assignment one way or another. "Yes sir, Koenma. Thank you. I feel better now."

"That's my girl!" Koenma beamed, followed by a yawn. "I hate to be rude, but can I go back to bed now?"

Yukina smiled and replied. "Sure, but may I have a few more words with Kazuma first before I turn in myself?"

Koenma was already snoring.

With a quiet giggle, Yukina pressed the small button again and spoke. "Kazuma... are you still there?"

Sadly, yet eagerly, he replied. "Yeah. Still here. Wish I was there, though."

"I know you do, Kazuma. I wish you were here too. I know I'd feel much safer." She blushed faintly and continued. "Kazuma, when all this is over, I look forward to being with you again. I miss you so much."

He grinned sheepishly and held back a flattered laugh, touched that she missed him so. He missed her more though, that was for sure. She was on his mind every waking moment, worrying for her safety, and hoping that they could be together again soon. "I miss you too, Yukina... Sweet dreams, koishii."

Blushing since he used the beloved term he only said to her, Yukina replied similiarly. "The same to you, aisuru. Say hello to the others for me."

Kazuma's cheeks flushed pink. "I will. Goodnight, Yukina."

"Goodnight, Kazuma."

* * *

A/N: See? What'd I tell ya? It was just fluff, fluff, and more fluff! I think besides KuwaYuki, KxB will probably be the most prominent pairing in this story. I'll try to get some others in here eventually, but for now, those two get the spotlight, because they deserve it! I hope this makes up for my patheticness in the last chapter. Leave a review if you liked! Later!

_47th Light_


	10. Stolen Hearts

A/N: All right, I've been working on this chapter for a month, mainly because I wanted to make sure I got everything right. Here I introduce a couple of twists, and Yukina gets another glimpse of just what's going on. It's a fairly short chapter, concerning what I tackle, but fair warning - it's pretty darn angsty. And I know all Kuwa x Yuki fans are gonna hate me by the end of it, too, but please don't. :sniff: I'm a Kuwa x Yuki fan, too...

To the reviewers: Well, because of that stupid new rule the site has put up, I can't reply to you the way I usually do, so I'll just give a shout-out to y'all. Thank you sooo much for your wonderful reviews last chapter! You guys deserved some good 'ol fluff, but now it is time to get back to the plot, I'm afraid. lol Sorry! There'll be more fluff later! Woot!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 : Stolen Hearts**

Ignoring the protests and gasps from the various ogres for secretaries, Hiei barged straight into the office of the Reikai prince, not at all concerned that he hadn't been polite and knocked, much less made an appointment. "H-Hiei? What are you doing here?" Koenma shrieked, wishing he could disappear with the annoyed look on Hiei's features.

"We're going to talk - alone, without any of your bothersome idiots around." Hiei demanded. Koenma swallowed hard and nodded for George to leave the office, which the ogre happily obliged to. "And none of your ridiculous recording contraptions either."

Sighing at how clever Hiei was to suspect that the conversation was to be recorded, Koenma flipped a switch, thus shutting off the recording mechanism and leaving the two in complete silence and privacy. "So, umm...what can I do for you?"

Hiei walked forward casually, his black cloak flowing evenly with his steps until he stopped several feet from Koenma's desk, not wanting to get too close, but staying close enough to be personal. "With the situation rising to the north, you've only dispatched spies, yes?"

Koenma looked even more shocked. "How did you know that? You're in Makai - "

"And you have yet to send an actual tantei, correct?"

Nervous that Hiei had gathered all this information on his own, Koenma replied quietly. "Yes, that's right, but - "

"Then send me."

Koenma suddenly wanted to laugh out loud by Hiei's order, trying to hold it back as best he could for fear of losing his head, but couldn't resist the temptation any longer and let it out in a manner that obviously annoyed the fire demon greatly. "Good heavens, why would I send you, Hiei? You're no longer a tantei, so you're the last guy on my list to send!"

Hiei furrowed his brow and looked highly aggravated, clenching his teeth to withstand the urge to kill Koenma where he sat. "But you haven't sent anyone at all besides spies, so perhaps no one is qualified enough to run the mission. After all, Yusuke and the others were all relieved of duty just like myself, so hence you should accept my offer."

Though still finding it hilarious that Hiei had openly volunteered to take the assignment, Koenma did admit that the fire demon had made a good point. Yusuke and his team were the best he ever had, a usually successful group that he could count on. But again, why was Hiei volunteering when he was the most eager of them all to be released from Reikai 'custody'? "That depends on your knowledge of the situation, Hiei. Are you at all aware of what's going on over there?"

"It's not that hard to notice." Hiei replied confidently, folding his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face. "Kaihiko's a warlord slowly but surely gaining control of the northern provinces by using force, massing an army together to overthrow you, and if I'm not mistaken, I do recall that you were both close companions. Is there anything I've left out?"

Stunned, and again a little worried that Hiei had learned this all on his own, the Reikai prince folded his hands calmly, trying to maintain his 'lordly' appearance. Hiei rolled his eyes, Koenma's actions more than noticeable. "Well, it does look like you have all the necessary information. Very well, I'll send you to eliminate the problem as quickly as possible, but I want you to study the reports given to me by the spies I sent, then do some scouting of your own before you handle the situation."

Preparing to hand Hiei the required files consisting of various personnel involved in the uprising, he was stopped abruptly by Hiei as the fire demon plucked a single file off the desk. "I will only be needing this one." Opening it, he read over the small tidbits of information, growling lowly that they were the bare minimum of what he wanted. But nevertheless, he had what he came for and turned to leave.

Koenma, noticing the look of disappointment on Hiei's face, and also the absence of the one file, stood up in his chair, realizing what Hiei's intentions were. "So that's why you wanted the mission so badly. You just want to get even."

Hiei peered over his shoulder, bearing a familiar smirk to confirm Koenma's suspicions. "And who wouldn't want to after what he did?"

"Hiei, don't do this to yourself." Koenma pleaded sternly, suddenly unwilling to let his former tantei leave with only a deathwish for another man. "You're setting yourself up for a mental and emotional disaster, and who knows what mean streak you could go on because of it."

The fire demon hissed and clutched the file tightly in his grip, anger seeping out of his voice as he spoke. "He made a grave mistake, so he will suffer for it at my hands. I won't show him any mercy."

"But...but, Hiei! Think of how this could affect others!" Koenma shouted as Hiei left the office casually, striding out of the palace without care or concern of Koenma's wishes for the fire demon to reconsider his decision. But whether or not Koenma liked it, Hiei would go forward with his own plans and put an end to his own curiosity in settling the score started many years ago...

T-h-r-e-e M-o-n-t-h-s L-a-t-e-r

Hiei groaned wearily and opened his eyes, the dim cell he was caged in seeming to darken his vision more and more every day. The cut on his arm from yesterday still stung slightly, due to the fact that it was becoming infected by the musty air of his cell. He hated being so weak and helpless, feeling as through he were nothing more than a pitiful mortal incapable of defending themself. Just being so vulnerable was hell enough for him.

Vulnerable...ha! He had never felt that until recently. He had come to this place for the sole purpose of getting revenge, but what did he receive? Nothing except a sickly excuse for a slowly beating heart.

He was trapped here all because of his smug confidence in his abilities. He never suspected that he was being watched and followed the whole time he scouted the manor.

His worst nightmare came true, and now he was stuck in this torture chamber, unable to protect himself from the slash of a whip, or from the sting of a sword. Even that sad excuse for a warlord's sister enjoyed frequent beating sessions, coming often just to taunt him, and even went to extremes when she brought the little girl a few days ago. The poor child... she was likely scarred for life because of what she saw. Hiei couldn't blame the little girl for being afraid of Reina, for she was indeed even more tyrannical and merciless than her elder brother. Not to say that he feared the blonde witch, when he actually despised every part of her being. Torturing a grown man was one thing - but forcing an innocent child to watch was unacceptable to him.

The door creaked open just like the day before and Hiei sighed, turning his blurry vision towards the opposite wall. If he was to be beaten again, so be it, but that didn't mean he had to pay attention. "Ah, I see you are awake. I was hoping you would be." Kaihiko taunted as he walked into the cell, followed by a shorter figure that was just a few inches taller than Hiei who was over-shadowed by the warlord's silhouette. "I have brought a visitor for you this morning."

Hiei scoffed lightly, still glaring at the wall to his right, avoiding looking directly at his 'guests'. "What? Another victim to slaughter?"

"Clever boy..." Kaihiko replied, lighting the single torch that hung on the wall. "Would you prefer if I killed this man? I will if that's what you want." Hiei didn't return any comment and only waited for Kaihiko to finish so that he could at least regain the pleasure of undisturbed silence. "Hmm, very well. I guess I'll introduce you. Hideki,"

Hiei's gaze instantly widened and he looked back at the two men in front of him, his memory returning suddenly. When Kaihiko noticed the fire demon's drastic change of demeanor, he smirked and stepped aside to reveal his follower. Amber eyes glowed across the chamber, the flickering flames from Kaihiko's torch dancing back and forth in the saddened iris'. He had a crown of flaming black hair, and from his right ear lobe dangled a golden bangle, no more than an inch in length, and just barely centimeters wide. By merely glimpsing the odd piece of jewelry, Hiei felt a sharp twinge in his chest, his heart pumping rapidly with the surge of pain that made him clench his teeth in an effort to fight it off. Why was it causing him so much pain? It was nothing more than a simple earring, incapable of hurting him, even if it were thrown directly at him, but somehow it held dominance over his senses.

Pleased, Kaihiko continued to introduce the two 'strangers'. "...This is Hiei, my prisoner. Hiei, this is Hideki, my faithful servant, but I do believe you two know each other, yes?"

Sinking his dull fangs into his lower lip, Hiei shut his eyes and replied. "In a manner of speaking..."

"You know, after I ensnared you in a trap you couldn't resist, it was Hideki that asked me to spare your life. I wonder why that is..." Kaihiko said haughtily, thoroughly enjoying the mental torture from his standpoint. "Would it be because you two hold a special connection?"

Hiei hissed and tried not to listen, wishing he had the strength to lash out and kill them both where they stood.

"Is it possible that you share a bond?" Kaihiko continued, directing the flame of the torch he held to barely graze Hiei's torso.

Grimacing, Hiei cried out at the man who was an older reflection of himself. "You left your family to death because of what you did! My mother is dead because you never loved her!"

Kaihiko was already aware beforehand, but pretended to act surprised, replying in a sarcastic tone. "Unbelievable! Why, I have a son for prisoner, and a father for a servant. How ironic that the two could finally meet together in harmonious peace?"

"My lord, please leave us alone..." Hideki's soft, but gruff voice asked of his master. "I would like to speak with my son."

Ignoring the chuckles of Kaihiko, Hiei willed away the stinging in his body to rally his clouded thoughts. This mission wasn't supposed to turn out this way! It was supposed to be the other way around - son torturing the father, not like this! "Very well, Hideki. I will be in the garden with my lady. Do feel free to do whatever you wish with him." With that, Kaihiko left the cell, and father and son waited alone in the blackened room, the single torch on the wall barely lighting up the chamber.

"I...never expected to see you." Hideki spoke, a somber tone in his voice.

"Hn, I've waited my whole life to find you so that I could kill you and set my conscience at ease." Hiei snorted in reply, still not looking directly at the man, not just out of anger, but for fear of feeling that unrequitable pain again. "But now it's the opposite, and I am at your mercy, instead of you pleading for it from me."

"I spared your life when Kaihiko surely would have killed you for spying!" Hideki shot back, now showing more urgency and anger when he spoke. "You should be grateful to me that you're alive!"

Hiei glanced at his father out of his peripheral vision, not catching a glimpse of the earring that dangled tauntingly from his right ear lobe. "Just like I should be grateful that you gave me life in the first place, and that cursed me to my death? I should be glad that I'm alive simply because you made me a hated and despised child among my mother's people? I should be _thankful_ that I can never tell my own twin sister who I am, because I know she would hate me as well?"

Not being able to deny the accusations presented against him, Hideki replied, softer now. "I never meant to have children at all. I was foolish in my earlier years..."

"Foolish enough to mate with a Koorime, and label her a tainted woman, never again to be respected by anyone?"

"Yes, foolish enough to do just that, son."

"I'm not your son! I'm your offspring - your little cursed child that has killed dozens in his short lifetime!"

"And should I think the same of your sister? Surely she hasn't committed the sins you claim to have done." Hideki interjected, watching the faint change of demeanor on his son's face.

Hiei paused, mulling over the question in his swarming mind. Yukina had never hurt anyone, not even by accident. She hated death and suffering on anyone's part, even her torturer. How could he give her the same label, when she had done nothing wrong in her life? They were both the products of sin, but she was the essence of purity, whereas he was the spawn of sin in its cruellest form. "No, she is by far the purest soul to ever grace this time and age. _You_ should feel fortunate that you took part in giving such an angel life."

A light chuckle came from Hideki's throat, as he knew firsthand just how right Hiei was. He had seen Yukina wandering the halls in the manor, noting her adolescent beauty and delicate actions that no one could sneer at. In truth, his son and daughter were complete opposites. Fire and Ice... such a pleasant, yet agonizing combination. "Indeed I should, Hiei. I'm not worthy of knowing my blood flows in her veins, for she is too beautiful to be of my creation."

The last remark his father said alerted Hiei to glare back at him, being welcomed by the stabbing pain from before, but ignored it to emphasize his anger. "Are you saying you have seen her?"

Hideki nodded. "Yes, and recently at that."

Infuriated, Hiei completely blocked out the surges of his heart rate that pumped wildly in his chest, the blood zooming in all directions. "Touch her, and I swear I'll kill you!"

"That will be a little difficult to do, I'm afraid, since you are chained to the wall and are without your demonic energy." Hideki replied stiffly, expression still somber as his son thrashed against the chains, soon after lurching forward with the gushing pain that suddenly seemed to burst inside him. "I suggest you don't get so embittered by words, Hiei. You'll find that words hurt more than you know."

Struggling to breathe through the agonizing pangs in his heart and lungs, Hiei stared at the floor to avoid looking at the dreaded little piece of jewelry again, his father's voice breaking the faint silence. "If it relieves the present state of your mind, Yukina is safe from harm, and is staying here at the manor. Once I was able to guarantee your life for good, I requested of Kaihiko, in return for my services that she be brought here as well. He granted my wish, and she is presently in her own private chamber as we speak."

"So you see?" he continued. "You went through all that pain and suffering for nothing."

Hiei hissed after the throbbing subsided slightly, enough for him to regain the ability to speak. "And...have you been watching her?"

"Yes, when I am not scouting like Kaihiko wishes of me, I keep close watch on her day and night. However, it's only a matter of time before I report her actions to my master."

"Her...actions?"

For the first time, Hideki smirked, a wicked form of glee beginning to cloud his mind. "I've seen her pace in her room, muttering things of prisoners and freedom for them all. I've heard her confess her deepest fears to those back at Koenma's palace." Hiei hitched a breath as his father concluded. "Oh yes, your sister has indeed been sent on a mission, much like yourself, son. She's just unaware that I am watching her every move."

As anger swelled again in Hiei's entire body, his words that he had prepare in a second's time were sharply cut off by Hideki's grip around his slender neck. An eerie green glow emanated from the gloved fingers that were clutching so tight, Hideki had to smirk when he thought he felt the edge of the bone deep inside. When Hiei tried to speak again, Hideki didn't grant his son the privilege and squeezed tighter. "You should know not to contradict your elders, son. Your sister will soon join you in this very same cell, and then you can die together, but you won't be able to speak to her, unfortunately."

Though confused, Hiei wasn't given enough time to assess what his father meant, suddenly feeling a fiery ember burst inside his throat, and rip the tissue within. He tried to cry out in pain, but was unpleasantly welcomed by the bitter metallic taste of blood that spurted upwards from his wounded throat, his life source gushing out onto the stone floor beneath him just as Hideki stepped away. Silently, he observed his son adjust to this painful predicament, watching the fear and fury flash over his red eyes with every new second of agony. Hideki grinned in satisfaction, thoroughly pleased with the capabilities of the power Kaihiko had given him upon devoting his service to the warlord. At first he didn't think much of it, but when it gave him the option of muting his son for the rest of his miserable life, he had to gain a new appreciation for the mysterious energy. Just seeing Hiei writhe and desperately try to speak was enough to make his heart beat with an unbelievable thrill for suffering of others on his account.

"What? Is there something you're wanting to say, son? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up." Hideki teased harshly, encouraging his son to glare up at him, again rewarded with the visage of watching the boy twitch violently. Another sadistic grin crept onto his face as he eyed the jewel that hung around Hiei's neck, one he recognized instantly. "I'll be taking that, my boy. You won't need it anymore." With a swift tug, he wrenched it away from its resting place, and he admired it for a moment before tucking it away.

Growling inwardly, Hiei returned his stare to the floor, his blood spattered on the stones beneath him as he ignored his father's final words before the older man turned to leave. "I may have spared your life before, but it was for this very reason. I am no more merciful than anyone else, and you should know firsthand, since you inherited my blood after all. I wonder if Yukina possesses the same fetish for pain as we do." Chuckling, he snatched up the lone torch and exited the cell, his maniacal laugh echoing on the walls that gradually faded over several painstaking moments.

Hiei couldn't even bring himself to think now with what had just transpired, for contemplating the matter at hand would only bring forth more confusion on his part. His life hung in the balance. His sister was soon to be in the same position. And his father, the very man he sought to kill, was holding them at his mercy.

...All because of his ambitious foolishness.

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

Silhouettes of intricately shaped leaves and blooms danced on the pages of her book, shifting back and forth in a transfixing motion that dizzied her. The morning sun was welcomed after the haunting darkness of last night, horrifying images of those she loved being broken in two plaguing her in nightmares over the course of the night. Though the silent conversation she shared with Kazuma did help to ease her when awake, his sweet words were not enough to defend her in a state of unconciousness.

But nevertheless, she awoke, determined to face down every fear and bring this mission to a satisfying close... not to mention getting home and taking an early retirement from detective work. She had admitted to herself overnight that Yusuke and the others were far more qualified for this type of work than her, but why she was chosen above everyone else still baffled her. Botan was ideal to carry out the mission, since it involved matters of 'flirting' and 'seducing' the warlord, something the deity was more than capable of.

And yet, Yukina was chosen... the Ice Child of Makai. The second of two forbidden twins. The girl often victimized because of her weak nature. Why her? What made her so special?

"Tag, you're it!" Kaihiki's cheerful voice shouted from the near distance, the little blonde boy running past her in the clearing beyond. Yukina smiled, Mari giggling and chasing after the boy eagerly. The two children had been outside playing for some time, and she found extreme pleasure and joy by merely watching them, as if their juvenile laughter soothed away every bit of heartache she felt for being in this destitute situation. Though clear facts played a key role, Yukina had to admit that Kaihiki and Mari could pass for the ideal brother and sister, laughing and playing like children should.

She had to wonder if she and her brother would have acted similarly had their circumstances been different. Would he tag her and tease her? Would she giggle at him and threaten to make him play a girlish game with her? Her smile widened in amusement, the blurred imaginary form of her twin brother running away from her, screaming for mercy because of her feminine antics. Yes, things would have been much different had they not been forbidden children...

Daring to walk into the play zone, Kaihiko strode past the giggling youths and to his oblivious maiden who was staring off into space, not taking note of his presence. Her pale features were now glowing brighter due to the change of scenery, the blooms of late autumn bringing out the flawless colors she displayed. She wore a lavendar kimono, gold embroidery looping in all directions on the dark violet sash, and had a ribbon in her hair to match, which Thea had made for her in her spare time. She looked breathtaking, far more innocent and striking than the other women before her, and he smirked, knowing that she was all his.

"Lovely day to read a novel, isn't it, my lady?" he spoke softly, alerting her to gaze up at him.

Though not as startled as usual by his sudden presence, Yukina replied with a smile, glancing down at the open book in her lap. "Yes, it is. Winter's on the rise, and I wanted to take the chance to come outside."

"Excellent idea. Might I see what you are reading?" he asked, gesturing for the book to be passed to him. With a nod, she handed the book to him and scooted to the edge of her bench, allowing him plenty of room to sit down beside her. "Ah yes, I remember this story. It's the tale of Joan of Arc, the ningen woman who stood up against impossible odds, and was later martyred for her actions. How I do admire her noble heart and spirit..."

Yukina stared fully at his inspired demeanor, both pleasure and wonder dancing about in his eyes for this revelation. She had heard the story of Joan of Arc before from Genkai, but never thought it had reached the ears of a Reikai man. Then again, Kaihiko used to be close in relations with Koenma, so perhaps he was involved in the woman's ending case. "She died for what she believed, so I think many admire just that." she commented, also feeling a silent burst of inspiration flutter into her mind. If this woman could be so brave to withstand the storms of her age, while believing what she did, couldn't Yukina do the same?

Kaihiko smiled and looked back to Yukina thoughtfully, again amazed by her charming disposition. "Years ago, when she was in the prime of her rebellion, I watched her closely, fascinated by her tenacity, even though she knew deep down that what she did was wrong. No - the world said it was wrong, but her heart and God told her otherwise. By believing in herself and her deity, she changed history and thus met her fate in humilating death. When she died, I handled her case personally, delivering her to a far-off haven of seclusion and peace. Before I left her alone, she told me to not tolerate tyranny, and I have always cherished those words, using them as motivation to bring this existence to its knees, because I will not stand for it!"

Amazed that he could be so enthralled by the idea of creating his own dictatorship, Yukina shrunk away slightly, everything ringing clear in her mind. The fool had twisted words that were meant for peace into a battle cry for the tyrannical-minded! The Ice Child could only wonder how disappointed the Warrior Maiden was by this unfolding of recent events.

"And I wish for you to see me through to the end, my lady." he suddenly shot out, clasping her hands in his, and letting the book fall to the ground. Yukina squeaked softly, submitting to the intense look in his eyes - a look not to be trifled with or denied. "Just as Joan of Arc had her faith and God at her side, I want you to be by mine. My lady... be my Beloved forever, and we will see more glory than the Warrior Maiden ever dreamed of witnessing."

Be his Beloved? What did he mean by that? Yukina took a moment to decipher his words, masking her thoughts with a somewhat inquisitive, yet longing stare. Beloved was a term meant to be used on those that were special to you, and not to be taken lightly. It was, in its own sense, a spoken covenant to never be broken or severed. To the demons that wandered Makai, it was just another word, but to the devoted and heartfelt kind rarely seen in that very same world, it held a deep and profound definition for love. Mating was habitual - love was learned by accepting another to stay by your side. To be your Beloved...

Oh no, this was practically just as she first suspected...

"A... proposal, my lord?" she stuttered weakly, masking her horrific surprise with an overwhelmed smile.

He nodded, a meaningful smile on his attractive features, making her heart flutter to her displeasure. She wasn't supposed to feel this way! "Yes, and it is the only one I have ever truly offered. Your gentle heart is unlike any other that I have encountered, and I would be honored if you would accept."

She clammered for control of herself, thoughts of all sorts racing through her head as she tried so desperately to reply the right way. Should she accept, it could jeopardize her loyalties, and thus she could fall prey to his ways. But should she deny his request, she would be killed on the spot, and thus the mission would also be hanging on a broken branch. It was only when she recalled her other motives for continuing on that her mind cleared, memories of the man's screams wrenching her heart in two. She couldn't let his fate remain in Kaihiko's unforgiving hands...

"I... I do, my lord. I do accept your proposal." Yukina told him with a fake smile, her heart slowly breaking with the thoughts of a distraught Kazuma and friends back home. She didn't have a choice - this was indeed a mission to fall in love, only with the wrong person to ensnare him in a clever trap, and thus saving Reikai...

...All the while feeling that insatiable guilt for ruining her one true chance at experiencing love the way she was supposed to. Kazuma would never forgive her.

Kaihiko's grin stayed in place as he snuck one hand behind her neck, pulling her to him in a long, painstaking moment, then spoke. "You will not regret your decision, my lady. I will make you happy beyond your years." Before she could reply, his lips had captured hers in her first kiss, but it was a bittersweet one. All the while as he lavished her with his unreturned affection, Yukina shed mental tears for her victory in failure. She had managed to firmly plant herself here, thus giving her reason to do what she pleased, while at the same time, she had found a way to break the heart of the man she was falling in love with back home. She had wanted to fall in love the right way, like her mother did, even though it was against the laws of their society. Yukina didn't care, not now that she had separated herself from that existence. Love was to come softly, but it didn't. It came like a stinging rain, striking her with pain, and lingering like small pools to reflect her tears.

Once he pulled away, he muttered various sweet nothings to quell her trembling, but she ignored them. The fake smile she had mastered stood in place, but inside she fought a battle against guilt, losing in a pathetic fashion, when Kaihiko finally stopped at the sound of a gruff voice from beyond the romantic visage.

"Do forgive me for interrupting, my lord, but I am done with him for now." the man said, just out of Yukina's view, thanks to Kaihiko's tall frame.

"Ah, very good. Did you kill him, Hideki?" Kaihiko returned, turning around to face his faithful servant with a malicious grin that Yukina knew was there. Fighting back a sob, she listened sadly, knowing exactly who they were referring to.

Hideki shook his head and replied. "No, I thought it too merciful to kill him just yet. Not until I bring forth one more prisoner, then they'll die together, as a brother and sister should."

Kaihiko clicked his tongue, showing his sarcastic disappointment. "Hideki, my good man. You are so cruel to your very own children. You would have made a fine warlord." Chuckling, he stood up to introduce his lady to the man in front of him. "My dear, do allow me to introduce you to my servant, Hideki. Hideki, this is my Beloved, Yukina."

Both Yukina and Hideki's hearts seemed to stop, the Ice Child looking up at the man for a moment, then falling to her knees in pain, while Hideki looked at the girl in a disturbed manner. Kaihiko, confused, knelt down next to his maiden and tried to comfort her.

Choking on the severe pains in her chest, Yukina managed to speak, holding out her hand, but not looking at him. "My...apologies, sir. It's my... pleasure to m-meet you."

Taking her hand to hold for a moment, Hideki stifled a lustful growl, knowing that he was a step closer towards fulfilling his goal. "The same to you, my lady. So you are now to be claimed by my lord, Kaihiko? You should feel fortunate to have attained such a privilege." Yukina nodded weakly, being swept up in the arms of Kaihiko, for once grateful that she was with him.

Still confused by Yukina's sudden collapse, Kaihiko glared at Hideki, almost trying to read the fire demon's mind. "Give your full detailed scout report to Hiroshi, then see me again afterwards. I have another assignment for you - one that takes priority above any plans you seem to have for the boy."

Hideki nodded, bearing a wicked smile that Yukina managed to catch, along with the object that hung around his neck. She glanced fully at his features, cringing again when she glimpsed the earring he had, but fought it off by clenching her teeth and drinking in his appearance. Piercing golden eyes, black spiked hair, and a fairly short stature. Then the feature that answered all her questions - from his neck hung a small, but easily recognized gem, blue tinted and smooth on its surface. While fighting off the pain, she heard more of the conversation.

"What's that?" Kaihiko demanded of his servant, also spying the little jewel that was suspended by simple twine.

Taking it in his fingers, Hideki let his cruel smile widen and replied. "It's that boy's stone. I decided to take it for myself to keep as a memory of him."

Yukina's heart leapt into her throat, at last recognizing everything that gushed through her. Everything seemed to sort itself into place, but the first thing that came to her concious mind was the most heartbreaking, yet exuberant fact.

The stone Hideki had was the very same gem she had given Hiei.

It was the stone she wanted Hiei to give her brother.

Hiei was the prisoner.

* * *

A/N: Don't hurt me! Yes, I've muted Hiei. Yes, it was Hiei and Yukina's daddy that did it, and he wants his kids dead. Yes, Yukina's now stuck with Kaihiko. What has the world come to? I'm so evil, I really am. But I promise that things will gradually get better as the chapters roll on, because I've got awesome images in my head for later! Woot! All right, so leave a review for me, if you want! Thanks for your time!

_47th Light_


	11. Secrets

A/N: Whew! You guys thought this chapter would never come, didn't you? Yep, thought so. Well, most of you know I've been on a huge FMA kick for the last several weeks, and have almost completely ignored YYH. I can't say that I have a good enough excuse that's better than the one I just gave you, but I hope this makes up for my lack of updates. The reviews have been especially encouraging for me to continue this story, which I never have _any_ intention of quitting. This is my baby, and I plan to see it to the end!

This is a chapter focused mainly on those outside of the immediate predicament, meaning poor Yukina and Hiei are left in the dark for another chapter. I have that one pretty much planned in my head, whereas this one was not, thus explaining why this one took me so long. Anyway, it answers a few questions, and it may even raise a couple new ones, but that's up to you. If you've been paying very close attention throughout the story, you can probably pick up the hints I've been leaving behind, but the plot's pretty much in motion now as I'm starting down the homestretch with this!

All I can say is - enjoy! You guys deserve it!

**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Secrets **

"George!" Koenma shouted, infuriated that he couldn't find what he was looking for.

The blue ogre came running into the room, crashing into the doorframe first before asking what was wrong. "My lord, Koenma! What is it?" he asked, breathing heavily with a huff here and there.

Koenma growled, tossing files and papers behind him, creating an even bigger mess for someone to clean up later. "Where is that file? I need it before someone finds out!"

George raised an eyebrow, perplexed by what the Reikai prince was referring to. "Uhh, which file are you talking about, sir? There's quite a few here..."

"Hideki's, of course! Even though Hiei took the original with him, I made a copy beforehand, but now I can't find it!" Koenma replied, chewing menacingly on his pacifier. "If that file is missing, then I'm doomed for far worse than a spanking!"

"Is that so?" Kurama's cool voice floated into the room, holding a familiar amber colored folder in his hand. His expression was calm, while at the same time he masked a great deal of anger and frustration for Koenma's foolishness. "Lord Koenma, you have set yourself up for disaster by doing what you have."

Koenma tried to calm himself, an effort that proved worthless, and replied shakily. "I-I know! That's why I wanted that file kept where only I knew where it was! Give it to me!"

Kurama clicked his tongue and opened the folder again, peering into its small tidbits of information. "For a while I thought you only sent Yukina to rescue Hiei, but after reading this file, I realized what you really intended. Both Hiei and Yukina are meant to be sacrifices so that we can eliminate Kaihiko in war!" The kitsune's coutenance was ablaze now, vicious firelights dancing in his eyes, ready to burn the infantile ruler where he sat. "Again, I speak out of rank, but this is unacceptable, Koenma! Despicable little child..."

Sensing the rising and feared presence of Youko coming to the surface of his prized tantei, Koenma hurriedly tried to regain control of the heated argument by transforming into his elder form. "I most certainly did not intend for them to be sacrificed, _kitsune_!" he blurted in reply, his slanted brown eyes glaring daggers across the room. George, meanwhile, was conveniently hiding behind Koenma's desk, trying to avoid getting deep-fried, if possible.

Still hissing bitterly, Kurama came back in a similar manner, disgust and disappointment in his tone. "Then what are they? Distractions?"

"No!"

"Pawns to use in your ridiculous little game of chess?"

"Absolutely not!" Koenma shouted, slamming his hands on his desk to emphasize his point. "I would never sacrifice my own people to create a war situation! I'll take the fall if it comes to that, so I suggest you cut off your tongue, kitsune, and let me tell you what I meant by all this in the first place!"

While boiling with animosity rarely seen, Kurama took the advice and calmed himself, silencing Youko's flaring rage into a smoldering fire. Once his countenance did indeed appear stoic and poised, Koenma took his opportunity and spoke firmly, while holding a certain sympathy in his voice. "First of all, I never intended to send either Hiei or Yukina on this mission when the problem presented itself. It was Hiei's desire for revenge that brought him to me, and he wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, I'm certain that had I not given him the mission, he would have gone anyway. It was a situation that I couldn't stop - he created it for himself."

"Very well, so Hiei was ambitious in his decision, but that doesn't give you a plausible excuse to send his sister after him, only to fall into yet another trap." Kurama seethed, still bitter and harsh in the way he spoke.

Gesturing with his hand that he was aware, Koenma continued. "No it doesn't, but I had my reasons for sending Yukina. There's more going on than you understand."

"Then do share your master plan with me..." Kurama smirked, now showing slight interest, despite being greatly disturbed by all these recent revelations.

Walking out from behind his desk to meet the kitsune at a closer distance, not showing fear, Koenma stared directly at his 'adversary', and went on. "After Hiei was reported missing for more than a month, I started sending more scouts, primarily some Reikai women who had inversed loyalties to my father, and each were killed because of their actions. Don't think that I'm not upset over those facts, but they were traitors, and would have been severely punished anyway had they returned. Three months after Hiei's mission first started, one of Kaihiko's messengers contacted me, having learned of Yukina somehow. I didn't try to question the man, knowing that I would likely be putting the girl to death for it, and agreed to send her away to Kaihiko's manor at another's request. I eventually figured it out to be Hideki, Hiei and Yukina's father..."

"So again, unintentional sacrifices? Is that what you're saying?" Kurama retorted, his intense green eyes narrowing even more.

"I'm not finished yet." Koenma shot back, silently ordering silence from the kitsune. "I'm not the only one that knows about this either. Yusuke was also informed a few days ago, hence why I gave him command of the Reikai army should worst come to worse. If he did as I requested of him, he should have made contact with Mukuro by now, who would no doubt bring her forces as well, since she has a deep connection with Hiei. Little to your knowledge, I've massed together an army more than capable of stopping Kaihiko from overthrowing this dimension, and all in a peaceful manner, at that."

"And what about Hiei and Yukina? What do you expect them to do if the worst happens to them?" Kurama asked, now beginning to show signs of understanding and humbleness for his fit of rage.

Koenma shook his head, at a loss for words concerning that loophole. "No matter what I did, there was no plan I could come up with to get them out of there. They'll have to find a way out on their own."

Sighing heavily, Kurama nodded slowly and looked back at Koenma apologetically. "I see, well... I do apologize for my burst of anger, Koenma. I only meant to ascertain the truth on the matters at hand."

The Reikai prince smiled a small, meaningful smile, assuring the kitsune that no permanent harm had been done. "Don't beat yourself up for it. I deserved to be yelled at anyway for all that I've done. First Sensui, now this. I've really screwed up this time."

"That's not all true, Koenma." Kurama spoke softly, trying to comfort the young lord as best he could to make up for his behavior earlier. "Sensui was an unpredicted problem, but because of him, Yusuke's greatest strength was realized. Perhaps Yukina will realize hers in time."

Koenma gave the kitsune a second glance, intrigued, but at the same time startled by what he was suggesting. "Do you mean to say that she'll learn who Hiei is?"

"It's possible. Strengths appear when the one's we love most are put in harm's way." Kurama replied with a familiar, knowing smile. "If Hiei is indeed in a poor state of physical health, then there is no greater time for Yukina to find out his secret, and use that to her advantage."

"But... Yukina's such a fragile girl, and without Hiei's power to - "

The kitsune cut off Koenma's words with a sharp glare. "You underestimate the bonds that a brother and sister share. Even though Yukina doesn't know yet, Hiei is fully aware of it, and he'll go to any lengths to keep her safe. Likewise, she would do the same for him, even if she never figured it out. Have a little faith in their relationship."

Faith? In a pair of forbidden twins? Koenma smiled slightly, understanding flooding him for what all this presented to his mind. He may have been an only child, but he knew that comradery and courage were the foremost emotions in the heart of a brother, and devotion was a sister's greatest strength. He could depend on the brother and sister...

"All right. I'll let them handle it. But meanwhile, I want you to keep this a secret." Koenma replied, going back to sit behind his desk, poised and collected. He furrowed his brow when his foot connected with George, who was hiding underneath the young ruler's desk.

"I figured as much." Kurama said a with sigh, tucking his free hand into a pocket. "You do know that Kuwabara and the others will figure it out eventually, right?"

Koenma nodded and began to organize the files once again, familiar faces taunting him as he replied. "Yes, I know, but its best not to say anything for now. Should Kuwabara learn of Hiei and Yukina's sibling relationship at a time like this, then he'll unleash his own form of Hell on us. I'd rather not take that risk right now."

"Understood." Kurama said in return, pivoting on his heel when he remembered the file still in his hand. Looking at it thoughtfully, he walked back to Koenma's desk and set it before the prince. "If Hideki's not dead by the time this is all over, give me the honor of executing him."

Smirking, Koenma chuckled, accepting the file to place on top of his neat stack. "He'll face more than execution, Kurama. He'll receive the ultimate judgement for what he's doing to his family."

S-h-o-r-t-l-y A-f-t-e-r

Yusuke stretched his arms over his head, a grin plastered on his face as he took a deep breath of the refreshing moutain air. At his side was his cherished, and sometimes bothersome Keiko, and already walking up the set of stairs was Kazuma. "Hey, what's the rush? Those stairs aren't going anywhere!" Yusuke called after his friend.

Looking over his shoulder in slight annoyance, Kazuma replied. "There isn't a second to lose, Urameshi! I want to talk to Genkai now - not later!"

The deep brown eyes knew what was on his friend's mind, and chose not to deepen the matter. It was personal and emotional on Kazuma's part, so it was best to not bring it up if possoble. Keiko, though, looked worried and followed after Kazuma in a sense of sisterly concern. "Kuwabara, why are you in such a hurry to see Genkai? Is something wrong?"

Yuksuke and Kazuma froze suddenly at her inquiry. Both boys had kept her in the dark about the present situation, and didn't want to worry her even more with it, since she was busy enough with preparing for college and whatever else her summer life had in store. However, Keiko was pretty good about egging information out of them, especially when they were working on cases. Kazuma caught onto that look quickly and smiled reassuringly. "There's nothing to worry about, Keiko. I just need Genkai to help me with one of my techniques, that's all."

"Oh, well all right then..." she replied, though not thoroughly convinced. She knew something was up, but refrained from inquring further. It seemed to be something of a touchy subject anyway. "Don't let us slow you down. Get some excercise and run right up those steps!" she was now beaming, as if to cheer him on. He chuckled in a familiar joking manner and took off in a dead run up the stairs, flying over them as if they weren't even there.

Keiko giggled and looked to her partner with a sincere smile, noting the way he stared, almost suspiciously after his friend. It was as if he felt something strange pang on his heart, but Keiko knew that he wouldn't tell her, even if she asked nicely. Her two boys were so secretive, and usually for just reason. But just the way that he gazed on, sadness flecked in his eyes, she couldn't help but be curious, not to mention worried.

Having realized that she was waiting for him to walk her up the stairs, he casually offered her a hand and they began their trek upwards, not saying a word to each other as they marched up each step. They had done this before when coming to visit Genkai, but somehow today, the journey seemed longer, mostly because it was so quiet, and the secrecy was hovering above them like a thick cloud. Keiko didn't know how much longer she could hold onto her curiosity without gaving in and begging for answers, and frankly, neither did Yusuke. It was hard to keep things from her, especially when it concerned the lives of those they knew and loved. He hoped she understood...

Already at the top, Kazuma was calling for the old master boisterously, neglecting the peaceful outdoors with his insistent yells. "Genkai! Genkai, it's me! Kuwabara!"

She marched out onto her porch, a grouchy look on her hardened and old features. She was _clearly_ not happy to see him. "Don't you have any courtesy when it comes to the woods, Kuwabara?" she spat, beyond irritated.

He cringed a bit and bowed his head humbly as a manner of apology. "Sorry, Genkai, but it's kind of urgent. I need your help with something."

"About Yukina, correct?" she spoke, almost defiantly.

Since his back was facing the stairs as Yusuke and Keiko finally made it to the top, he took a step back in shock that she had him figured out. "You mean... you knew already why I was coming?"

Brushing some stray pink strands out of her face, she smirked, knowing exactly why he came to supposedly visit with her. "Don't insult me, Kuwabara. I may be an old woman, but I'm not stupid." She then smiled more warmly at his two other companions, grateful to see her one-time pupil escort his charming girlfriend so politely to his former master's estate. "Yusuke, I see you've matured a bit since I last saw you. Got a date set yet for the wedding?"

Failing at masking his short tempered rage, Yusuke shot back instantly. "What do you mean 'wedding'? I don't see a new wedding dress for you, you old hag!"

Keiko couldn't help but chuckle and put a steady hand on his shoulder. "Settle down, Yusuke. She was only teasing." When Yusuke continued to mutter various insults under his breath, she walked forward and bowed politely to the wise master, happy to see her after so long. "It's good to see you, Master Genkai. It's been a long time."

Genkai, too was pleased to see the beloved girl, as she knew that she was destined to be with Yusuke forever at some point. Her pupil was just too dumb to get the courage to ask the final question. Most men were that way anyway, and she knew it for a fact. "Indeed it has, Keiko. I'm glad you've come. Come on inside, I have tea already prepared."

Now even more surprised to discover that they were expected, the three filed in behind the old woman and strode inside, welcomed by the fresh scent of tea that had been brewed in the last few minutes. The mats were already placed on the floor, as well as the small trays for tables, each adorned with a simple cup and saucer. It wasn't anything fancy or formal, just the typical and quite traditional way that she did things.

"Kuwabara, as I understand it, you wanted to talk to me about developing one of your skills, yes?" Genkai spoke up, turning over her shoulder to give him a knowing glance. She already knew his real reasons for coming, but decided to not voice it openly, since Keiko was included in the visiting group.

He nodded slowly, confirming her rock-solid suspicions in a simple gesture. "Yes, ma'am. Do you have the time?"

She scoffed and gestured towards another chamber to her right. "I always have the time. Go in there and wait for a minute while I get Yusuke and Keiko some tea. I'll be there shortly." Wordlessly, he complied and hurried into the other room, leaving a smirking Yusuke and a bewildered Keiko behind.

"He seems awfully eager to train more with you, Master Genkai." Keiko spoke up, sitting down as the tea was poured for her. "If only Yusuke had his enthusiasm."

"Hey! I trained for a long time under Genkai - a heck of a lot longer than he did!" Yusuke shouted in his defense, instantly receiving a glare from his master. Though beginning to shy away by that threatning look in her eyes, he spoke again, voice growing quieter. "Well, it's true..."

Genkai gave a heavy sigh and poured the last two cups of tea for herself and Kazuma, standing up carefully with the two small things in hand. "Will you two mind waiting here for a while? I don't know exactly how long this will take." Which she didn't. What Kazuma had in mind to do was something she rarely did, but found herself conveniently willing to help him this time around.

Keiko nodded her approval and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about us. Yusuke and I can talk for hours and hours!"

"More like _you_ can talk for hours and hours..." Yusuke mumbled, receiving a hard nudge in his side. Genkai smiled and shook her head, about-facing to walk into the other room, and then shut the sliding door to give them some privacy.

After waiting a few moments and hearing inaudible exchanges of words, Yusuke sighed and leaned against the wall, already finding himself to be bored. Thoughts of his latest mission had been plaguing him a lot lately, but he didn't mean to think ill of them. He was glad to get to work again, finally, but it was the story behind it that irked him. Just the fact that one of his friends and their sister had been entangled into this complex web of revenge and malice made him wary - made him question certain loyalties. It all seemed a bit too complicated for him at first, but the more he pondered it, the more clear it all became. For a while, he was suspecting Hiei's state of mind to change from one of fighting for them to fighting _against_ them. But when he took into account that Yukina was involved, he couldn't bring such accusations against a friend he now trusted. Plus, Mukuro was plenty angry that Hiei had fallen prey to a trap he normally wouldn't have, so Yusuke had reason to believe that this really was designed just for the forbidden twins, at least behind the backdrop of taking over Reikai, of course.

"Yusuke, your silence is scaring me. What's on your mind?" Keiko interrupted, again, that sense of concern in her tone. She was so worrisome at times, she hated herself for it, but when everybody she knew was getting into so much trouble all the time, she had every right to be so inquisitive.

"It's nothing." he replied, pretending not to care.

"It _is _something, now tell me, please. I deserve to know..." she pleaded, her eyes now saddening and losing their joyful brilliance he loved.

He sighed uncomfortably and turned his head to face in another direction, avoiding her eyes as much as possible. "I know you do, Keiko, but... never mind."

"Tell me..." she urged again, taking his hand. There was just something about her comforting touch that reminded him how much she cared - how much she loved him.

Yusuke waited for a few moments, slowly letting his fingers entwine with hers. He hated to tell her such depressing news, but like she said, she deserved to know. "Koenma gave us all another mission, but it's different from the others. It's a rescue mission, practically."

Keiko didn't give any sound of startled surprise, for she rather expected that it was another mission. He always acted this way when he was on a case. But a rescue mission? ...That bit intrigued her greatly. "A rescue mission to save who?"

He hissed back a growl and forced the names out of his mouth. "Hiei and Yukina..." When she let out a surprised gasp, he immediately whipped around and covered her mouth, not wanting Kazuma to hear. "Keep it down. Kuwabara doesn't know, and he doesn't _need_ to know."

She nodded just barely, but held that same horrified look in her eyes. "How in the world did they get captured? I mean, maybe Yukina I can understand, but Hiei...?"

"I know. Yukina's not really a prisoner, yet at least. Hiei was captured first, without Yukina knowing it, so Koenma sent her on the mission to ultimately recover him, but..."

Keiko leaned forward slightly, trying to encourage the rest out of him. "But what?"

He bit his lip and tried to continue without bringing up too many things for her to worry about. "That same mission... it's... dangerous for all of us." He stopped and looked away again, unable to let himself appear so emotional. He never acted this way, but for some reason he felt angry and upset over the information flooding his brain. Two of his friends were hanging on for dear life, and meanwhile Reikai was about to plunge itself into a civil war - and he couldn't do a single thing to prevent it. It was all because of that crazy revenge complex pure youkai had, and it fuelled them to greater heights than any normal ningen's. He blamed a family feud for his inability to tell the girl the real reason he was so distracted.

"Yusuke..." she said soothingly, snuggling into him a bit out of comfort. To his surprise, she had a smile on her face, one that was meant to assure him that she had confidence in him. "Everything you do is somehow dangerous, and it often gets us all in trouble, but... I know you can do it. Hiei and Yukina can do it."

Grateful for her still somewhat naive outlook on his everyday life as a former detective, now being called upon again for his expertise, he wrapped an arm around her and let his thoughts wander once more. At least she didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do - leading an army into a blood-thirsty war, and all. He was content to let her stay naive. If he could keep it a secret, then a secret it would stay.

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

Genkai sipped her tea calmly as Kazuma explained his recent dream to her, one that didn't startle her in the least, much less shock her. She knew what was going on with her young friends, and didn't need anyone to tell her why. "So you want to use telepathy, basically?" she said dryly once he was finished.

Kazuma gave her an odd, but still nervous glance, eyes darting from her to his tea cup several times before he replied. "Well, sort of. I don't want to talk to her in her mind - I just want to know what's going on with her."

The elderly woman stared blankly over the brim of her cup, not necessarily in an effort to intimidate the boy, but to more so question him further. His heart was true, and his motives were pure, but the unsure state of his mind afterwards is what flustered her. She needed to know how he would react before he did such. "Kuwabara, do you understand the risks you would be taking by invading Yukina's subconcious?"

He nodded solemnly, hanging his head as he spoke. "Yes, I do."

"Then you are well aware that you could react very violently to whatever you see, and that could put certain things in motion that could never be undone." Genkai informed him, tone hard and firm to emphasize her statement.

"I know what I'm doing could potentially be dangerous, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." He stopped to look at the wise master sincerely, as if to plead his case without words that he knew couldn't do his motives justice. If Genkai was to truly understand his position on the matter, then he had to admit his fear for Yukina's well-being. "If Yukina's in any sort of danger, I want to help her. She doesn't deserve to be in the situations I think she's in."

Genkai's stare remained the same - long and cold, daring the young man to admit what he needed to so badly. Swallowing his pride, Kazuma responded to the silent order and hung his head agian, lower this time. "I'm afraid for her, Genkai, so please... help me, just this once."

He seemed sincere, the look of despair in his glazing eyes confirming that, and though she would not normally concede to such a request, Genkai felt sympathy for his position. He had the power to do something and the window of opportunity before him, but she also knew that if Koenma kept Kazuma in the dark, it must have been for a reason. Not necessarily to say that the carrot top was useless, when in fact he was invaluable, they just didn't want him to act irrationally and go on a rampage that would be frighteningly similar to Hiei's brash decision to charge for the North. Kazuma was such a sensitive person, one that they all cherished in their own way, and losing him to a split-second moment of heroism was a deeply depressing thought.

Sighing heavily, she set down her cup and gave him a sad smile. "I can't guarantee you whether or not the things you see are happy images. What you choose to view is your own burden to bear, and if it's something that infuriates you beyond imagining, you can't blame anyone but yourself. Just remember, Kuwabara - you chose to do this."

Kazuma gave a prompt and still grateful nod, glad to hear that she was willing to help, though slightly unwillingly, at that. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Very well. Now I need you to block out everything around you, except for my voice and free your mind. Let it open like a window so that the subconcious thoughts you have become your concious thoughts." She paused, allowing him a moment to follow her instructions carefully and precisely. "Do you see them, Kuwabara?"

"I think so, yes." he replied, trying to maintain his focus on her voice.

"All right, now close off all of your thoughts and let me do the rest until I tell you otherwise." Genkai told him softly, now closing her eyes to follow in the same actions she just instructed Kazuma to do. It wasn't long before a glowing white light in his subconcious appeared, faint images without sound filtering around him. "Tell me what you see."

He concentrated and seemed to squint into the white chamber of nothingness, straining his vision on one thought that seemed to be of Yukina. "I see... Yukina in a red and gold room. She's lying on her bed, but I can't see her face."

"Look closer, Kuwabara. Study her face." Genkai ordered gently, urging him to dig deeper.

Pushing in farther, it seemed like he became a part of the image, sounds now echoing around him faintly, but not strong enough for him to decipher. "I can hear voices now, but I don't understand what they're saying. Wait a second... one of them sounds like Yukina." He went quiet in an effort to listen to the quiet tones, trying to determine what her sweet voice was saying so softly. It looked as if he was hovering over her shaking frame now, but he was still in the dark on the present situation, so he pushed himself even closer. "She's saying something about someone hating her..."

Genkai felt a pang of guilt gnaw at her, wishing she could break this off right now, but she knew she couldn't stop yet. Kazuma wanted to know the truth, and he deserved such knowledge. "Tell me what she's saying exactly."

Kazuma focused even more, straining as much as possible to filter out the words Yukina muttered into her pillow. But once he heard them completely, he pulled back from the image, returning to the white chasm. "I don't get it! How could she think I would hate her? There's nothing I could hate her for!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara. Perhaps we should go earlier." Genkai suggested in more of a commanding tone than that of a helpful one.

"You mean... look into her memories?"

Genkai nodded and replied. "You've done it before, so you can do it again. Just look behind you to find what we need to know."

Though wary of what news this could bring, he complied and retreated back a short distance, stopping when his gaze fell on the image of Yukina looking far more content, a book in her lap and beautiful blooming trees around her. He had to admit the visage was lovely, her pale frame a perfect compliment to the late autumn flowers, but he recalled his original objective and pushed himself into the image, trying to learn what he could from it. He felt a rush of jealousy course through him when a tall and attractive blonde man entered the scene, bringing a warm, but rather hesitant smile to Yukina's face. Kazuma fought the aching urges to rip the man apart, withholding it just barely until he saw what horrified him beyond comprehension.

The idiot had the nerve to _kiss_ her - _his _Ice Child! And she didn't fight back, either! Had she submitted to this new rival, and left Kazuma in the dust?

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kuwabara." Genkai spoke up amidst the fragile silence. "Look into her mind and read her thoughts."

Afraid of what me might learn, Kazuma did so warily, and was heartbroken to hear her words of sorrow echo about in the chasm - words that meant she felt something deep inside for Kazuma, but was just doing her assigned duty. He knew she was only doing it for the greater good and for her mission, but it still struck a bad chord with him, tearing his heart into tiny pieces until it seemed like nothing was left. Was this why everyone had kept him in the dark, or could there possibly be even more to this sad revelation?

Just moments later, he felt the painful stab in his heart, doubling over onto the floor of the chamber and cutting off the link he had with Yukina's mind. Genkai noted the sudden jolt away from the peace and touched his shoulder out of concern. "Kuwabara...?"

Grimacing as he rose back up to sit on his knees, a look of painful frustration knitting itself into his saddening features, he replied to the inquiry. "The pain... I felt it. I felt her pain of guilt for what she had to do."

"Then you should know that she's only doing it to accomplish her mission." Genaki said in return, calmly folding her hands to rest in her lap.

"I know that!" Kazuma spat back, growing more frustrated with this new knowledge storming inside his brain. "But... why... why did she have to...?" He stopped, unable to complete his sentence without first accepting the possible fact that Yukina didn't love him at all - that he was a little doll she played with for fun and was done with. But his Yukina would never do such a thing, would she? No, not if he knew her well enough. She was too sweet and caring to be capable of such a heartless deed. And the fact that she felt guilty for her actions seemed to prove that, as well, plus the pains in her chest that were reflected in his own alerted him to believe that her cause was righteous, but still so lost. She was on the brink of certain doom, and there was nothing he could truly do to stop it.

"You want to know why she did it, Kuwabara?" Genkai said, standing up to walk to the other side of the room, her back facing him so that he would not see her slipping expression. Secretly, she feared for the Ice Child's life, as Yukina was indeed a precious and invaluable soul to them all. "She did it so that she could feel like she accomplished something. The rest of us have all done something great, or seemingly great, and she just wanted her chance to prove her worth. Or maybe she just wanted the opportunity to really test how she feels about us all, especially you."

"Me?" Kazuma said, rather dumbly, since this news surprised him. He hadn't considered this at all...

Genkai turned back to face him, no look of hope, and yet no look of failure on her features as she spoke. "Yes. I sense that she wanted to know if what she felt for all of us was genuine, and this chance was the perfect time to test herself, but at the same time it's the worst scenario. Nevertheless, she put herself in the situation, so now she's left with the decision of doing what she thinks is right, which we can only hope is choosing us, and not _him_."

Kazuma swallowed hard and looked up at the wise master thoughtfully, hoping she had better news for him than what his mind told him. "And... do you think she will choose us?"

"I can't be certain, but if she's still the Yukina we know, then we shouldn't worry. She made it all the way to Ningekai by herself - I think she can handle this as well."

A few long and drawn out moments went by, both hardened warriors contemplating the matter at hand. Genkai could only do much, since she had practically declared herself neutral after the battle with Sensui, but still hoped deep inside that Yukina would make the right choice and fight whatever it was that was tearing the Ice Child apart. Kazuma, on the other hand, had the strength and will of mind to intervene in the situation before them. If he could get enough information, he could lead a rescue mission to recover Yukina, while also teaching the fool who dared to kiss her a lesson.

Smirking knowingly, he met Genkai's firm gaze in a short staring contest, then spoke. "What can I do to help?"

Genkai returned a similar smile and folded her hands behind her back as she replied. "Why don't you go see Koenma and find out?"

With that same heartfelt smile, he gave her a nod, stood up and bowed in respect, returning to the greeting chamber to be with Yusuke and Keiko. He was immediately welcomed by questions of how his fairly short training session went, and he replied accordingly, tucking away his new objective in mind to ask Koenma about as soon as possible. Yes, they had kept these secrets from him, but he found out on his own - and he had every intention to do what he could to change the way things were playing out.

* * *

A/N: Yes! Kazuma will get his shining moments soon enough, because he is deserving of such! I'm also hinting the slight bond Yusuke seems to have with Yukina, meaning he's protective of her like a brother to a sister. Ah, I still have too much fun with those two. lol I really hope to get the next chapter written much faster, because it's one I've had in my head for quite a while. Let's hope I can get it written! If you liked this chapter, leave a review, if you didn't and only want to flame, leave. Thanks for your time, and again, I am _so_ sorry for the delay! Forgiveness?

_47th Light_


	12. The Earring

A/N: This is an absolutely huge chapter, as in it is _very_ important, not to mention my favorite part so far in this story. If you've been wanting siblingness ever since you figured out that Hiei was the prisoner, then this chapter is definitely for you! I had oodles of fun writing it, and was so happy to get it done so quickly, too! I can't guarantee equal speed for the rest of the installments, but since I'm almost finished with this fic, I'm eager to write these last parts as best I can, so bear with me!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 : The Earring**

That night had been another sleepless, heartbreaking one, Yukina shedding pathetic tears over what she had done and what was at hand. She had betrayed the love she had developed for Kazuma and committed her heart to this tyrant for a man, dreading the day he would take her to be his wife. She was more than thankful to hear that the ritual wouldn't take place until after his conquest was complete, but even still that was just a little over a week away, unless he changed his plans suddenly, which she hoped wouldn't happen. There was still more left to do before she could break her cover and at least try to stop him.

Yukina had spent the majority of the previous night and now morning worrying over the likelihood of Hiei being dead already after the discussion Kaihiko and Hideki had yesterday. She reminded herself numerous times that he had to be alive still because of the mention of another prisoner having to be brought to justice as well, then they would be killed. That's what stung her, though - it wasn't just any prisoner, it was apparently Hiei's sister. At his side, his sister was to die, too, and this saddened her greatly. She cared so much for Hiei after what he had done to rescue her from Tarukane, and then even more so after agreeing to search for her brother. In essence, she thought of Hiei as her brother instead, and secretly clung to him in her mind.

She tried hard to disregard the possibilty that she was his sister, but there were so many puzzle pieces in place that it almost made sense. The way Hideki looked at her made her uneasy, but something felt dangerously familiar about him, foregoing the earring that dangled from his right earlobe. Yukina didn't wan't to believe what she first suspected, and still it seemed too obvious. After what Kaihiko said about Hideki being such a cruel man to his family, Yukina supposed that the prisoner Hideki had been torturing was his son, and once she figured out that Hiei was in fact that same unfortunate victim, everything fell into place. If Hideki really was Hiei's father, and if she was Hiei's sister... then this heartless man was indeed her father, as well.

Restraining the sob that was pulling at her heart, she leaned face-forward against the window, the cold glass pressing to her forehead to cool her heated skin from crying so much in the last several hours. This was all so much to swallow, and she almost didn't want to. She had agreed to take the mission so that she could do her part in repaying the others for rescuing her, but she never wanted this. She didn't want to discover the identity of her remaining family in such a way that it would literally cause her pain, and yet everything told her blatantly of this haunting truth, so there was no escaping it.

As she clenched a determined fist, she restrained it as she threw it against the glass, a soft growl in her throat. She wouldn't accept this. If Hiei was her brother, then she had every right and chance to protect him like he had protected her, even if it meant shielding him from the unfathomable wrath of their father. Hideki had a despicable heart, Yukina could already tell, and wasn't about to let him have his way with Hiei. She wouldn't let herself get captured so that both herself and Hiei would be executed. She not only had a world to save, but also the lives of the other servants here in the manor, and Hiei's as well. They were counting on her, so she couldn't let them down.

Just as she whipped around to march out into the corridors and begin something of a patrol of the place, Yukina stopped suddenly by noting the dark presence in her doorway. "Hideki, sir, I didn't know you would come visit me." she forced out, avoiding looking directly at that golden bangle that was twinkling at her.

Hideki gave a wry smile and bowed ever so slightly, showing the feigned humility he had for being in her company. He then took note of her attire - a quaint deep blue kimono with a red dragon climbing up to her left shoulder. Such a lovely and perfect ensemble to meet her end in. "Forgive me for disturbing you on such short notice, my lady, but I thought we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. The original discussion was not an appropriate one to have around such a lady of grace, so do allow me the chance to make amends."

"Oh, well there's no need to apologize, Hideki." she lied, despite knowing that an apology would nowhere near suffice for the pain Hiei was enduring at that moment. "I understand that both you and lord Kaihiko are under a lot of tension at the moment, so it's no wonder you discuss strategy so freely. A ready soldier is a good soldier, I think."

Such a clever girl, he thought. He could tell that she was lying, trying to deceive him into believing she didn't recognize him. Yukina was not as naive as she appeared to be, witty and perceptive of everything around her. He had been watching her for some time, and knew every action she would seek to take should he approach the situation any differently. Fortunately for him, his earring was hisbest ally at the moment, good enough to provide a distraction and thus getting what he wanted out of her. And what he wanted was going to take some work.

In order to take her prisoner and accomplish his original task, he had to convince Kaihiko that she was a traitor and spy of Koenma, then his lord would no doubt hand over her fate to the man he didn't know was actuallyYukina's father as well. There was one clear thing he could do to blow her cover - find her Reikai communicator, wherever it was. Getting her to admit outright that she was working undercover was highly doubtful, so his best chance was finding the communicator and reporting his findings to Kaihiko immediately.

"Hideki," Yukina spoke, bringing him back to the present to see her smile so innocently at him. He hated that smile - so much like her mother's. "If you don't mind, I was brought some tea a short time ago, and I would be honored if you joined me in sharing it."

Bowing again to reply, he smiled politely in return and took the seat she offered him by the little table near her window. "Thank you, my lady. That is very kind of you."

Yukina giggled to keep up her act as best she could, suppressing every aching urge to scream at him and declare her subdued hatred for his heartless deeds. She had to maintain a clean profile until she could figure out a way to eliminate him from the picture without resorting to killing him herself - a task she had never even done in all of her years in Makai. Yukina had many chances to slay an enemy, but chose against it. Death wasn't something she wanted to toy with, even if it meant preserving her own life.

"So how long have you been in Kaihiko's service, Hideki? Just a few years, or have you been with him since the beginning?" Yukina asked sweetly, sipping at her tea after she had poured them each a small cup.

Hideki looked at the amber brew hesitantly, worrying for a moment that his almost too innocent daughter had taken to the liberty of poisoning it, thus explaining why she hadn't helped herself to it just yet. Then again, he had shown up on short notice like she said earlier, so there was no way she could have known he was coming. With this in mind, he took a refreshing gulp of the herbal liquid and replied. "I have been at his side for several years, doing the tasks no one else in his service will do."

"Oh? So you're the brave man of his troupe?" she said with a slight quirk of interest. This gave her ample time to try and dig as far as she could into his ugly record. Surely she could learn something to use against him...

Another wicked smile flashed over his face, golden eyes flickering with pleasure in giving death to so many at his lord's command. "You could say that, my lady. My lord gives me many missions that no one wants to do because they are so cruel and detested. You could say I do his dirty work, but I'm more or less a spy. I'm sure you can understand."

Yukina nearly choked on her tea at his last remark, trusting to hope that he wasn't hinting that he knew who she really was. Trying to regain the upperhand of the conversation, she maintained her juvenile expression and shook her head. "Well, I've never known much of tactics, but I would say that you seem to be an expert." she told him slyly, mentally sighing in relief that she had avoided a potentially fatal blow.

Again, he smiled inwardly at her surprising amount of intellect, having gained his witty attributes that made him such a cunning and fearful man. If Yukina had ever turned into a monster like himself, she would have most definately been a formidable foe, worthy of her fiery youkai blood that was dormant inside of her. The desire to kill was deep inside her little body, begging to come out, and he grinned in satisfaction for this temptation to bring it out. What a perfect way to ruin her right here...

"I'm hardly an expert, my lady - just a soldier willing to do whatever his master wishes." he replied, just as cleverly.

Yukina barely mananged to keep her eyes from narrowing, not wanting to arouse any more suspicion around her. The atmosphere was already hard enough to tolerate, but now that he was tossing hints like they were silent threats, she couldn't deny those urges in her stomach to leap at him. If she had her youkai energy and strength, she could silence him right now, giving her plenty of time to frame him and have him removed, but by doing that she would reveal herself as an enemy in foreign territory, and thus the mission would be in peril.

Still though, the aching reminder of those that were here, each suffering in their own way haunted her memory. Little Mariko had lost her older brother because Yukina asked of his help, countless men and women were dying on the outskirts of Reikai, and of course there was Hiei's safety to consider. If he was in as much pain as she suspected, then the temptation to silence Hideki now seemed to grow even more. The lives of so many hung in the balance, and if she could just do something now, she could possibly end it all ahead of schedule, thus sparing thousands of lives. The chance was worth it, she thought...

Setting her cup back on the table, she began to noticably fiddle with her bracelet, hoping he would say something of interest, and giving her the chance she needed to do what had to be done. Fortunately for her, he took curious note of the action after he had been combing over the room for any signs of the communicator she was given. He suspected it to be in the vanity drawer, but for some reason, this bracelet seemed to intrigue him a great deal. He could create a distraction momentarily and find the communicator later.

"That is a lovely bracelet, my lady. Is it special to you?" he had to ask, using as polite a tone as he could muster. Hideki hadn't used such a gentle voice since he met Hina all those years ago.

Silently cheering in her mind for a success, she nodded and looked at the trinket fondly. "Yes, a good friend of mine gave it to me just before I came here, to remind me that I'll always have friends back at home. Would you like to see it closer?"

He nodded out of pure curiosity, and Yukina subconciously bit her lip, taking in something of a deep breath as she removed the bracelet from her wrist. She knew fully well that this could compromise her cover, but she didn't care anymore - getting answers from him now was her best chance at saving Hiei from the death she didn't feel he deserved. Yukina passed the object over the table, and though with slight regret for placing it in his grasp, she withdrew her hand back to meet with the other in her lap. While surprised that he hadn't instantly reacted to the signature she thought he could surely detect, she pressed the matter to the back of her head and tried to focus her energy into her hands, all the while not knowing that he was aware of her actions.

"Such craftsmanship," he noted in a tone that made Yukina flinch with worry. Why wouldn't her energy call itself together? "Such smoothness..." he continued, the girl still frantically trying to muster her strength to at least freeze him where he sat. Smirking devilishly at her that made Yukina gasp in fearful surprise, he concluded. "For such a beautiful piece of jewelry, it must be of higher Reikai origin. I do believe Koenma gives these to his operatives to mask their identities while on cases."

Yukina, though frightened out of her mind now that she had made such a horrible and gaping mistake, tried to feign bewilderment as she reached for the bracelet, but he held it just out of her reach. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm afraid. My friend gave it to me, not Prince Koenma." she said, finally glad she didn't have to tell another lie, as the habit had started to grow on her for the last few days.

Hideki's smirk did not fade as he stood up slowly from the table, his dark frame now towering over her. "Oh, of course..." he replied smoothly, taking a few steps back to open the drawer of her vanity and pulled out the object he had originally intended to find. "Then I don't suppose he gave you this, either?"

She swallowed heavily and rose from her seat, fearing what was about to come, but was ready to face it. She still had a chance to run away out the door before he could do anything to her, even though that would prompt something of an alarm to ring throughout the manor. But she had no other option - it was either run away and hope to survive long enough to accomplish her goal, or stay where she was and succumb to her gruesome fate.

"Yukina - the snow flower, your mother named you well." he said darkly, approaching her as she began to feel her legs stiffen. She knew she needed to run, but she couldn't force herself to - something was holding her where she was. "Your brother will be so happy to see you, my dear. Come with me so that you can meet him."

"I don't know what you mean..." she forced out another lie, eyes trembling as his hand came up to his ear, fingering the bangle with poise and care. "I don't have a brother."

Hideki gave her a pathetic look, one to show his disapproval of her new bad habit. "Yukina, dear, it's wrong to tell lies. They grow bigger and bigger..." he said tauntingly, removing the earring from its resting place, and bringing it down to her level to see clearly. She whimpered painfully as he finished. "...Until they swallow you completely."

Just as he concluded, he shoved the sharp point of the object into her left ear, Yukina letting out a shrieking cry it hurt so badly for such a small thing. The cruel object seemed to weigh her down, bringing her to her knees as she cried wildly with this pain in her chest - a much more agonizing one than the discomforts she had been feeling since she arrived. This earring was some sort of torturous thing, filled with terror and pain - the screams of hundreds of lives, people suffering for no righteous cause, and innocent children being slaughtered mercilessly. All were contained inside this little trinket, and now she was burdened with it.

"Such a good little girl, on your knees as you cry in front of Daddy. Tell me where it hurts, dear, and I'll end it all for you soon enough."

Glaring up at him, she noticed the hand that was starting to reach for her to mostly likely drag her away. She wasn't about to be taken prisoner - not when she had come this far. Letting out a cry to hopefully at least startle him, a brief flash of white light came out of nowhere and blinded Hideki just long enough for her to make a dash out into the hallway. Not wasting a moment to ponder where the light may have come from, she instantly thought of the servants quarters that weren't far, knowing that Thea would at least hide her momentarily, giving the Ice Child some time to calculate her next move. She hurried down the corridors, ignoring the shouts of Hideki alerting other soldiers in the vicinity of her traitorious act. It was too late now. Her secret was out and she had to do something to keep herself from being found.

Racing down the halls with unheard of speed, Yukina literally stumbled into the door of Thea's small room, knocking on it hurriedly as she spoke. "Thea!" she called, trying to keep her tone low. "Thea, it's me, Yukina!"

After a couple of seconds, the door opened to reveal a shocked Thea, curious why her lady lord had shown up so breathless and frightened. "My lady, what ever is the matter? Why have you been running?"

Though she didn't want to burden Thea with such aheavy hardship, breathlessly, Yukina replied. "I need you to please hide me for a little while."

"Well, certainly, but why, child? Have you gone and done something irreversible?" Thea said eagerly, gesturing for the Ice Child to hide behind the footboard of the bed, meanwhile hearing the shouts of the soldiers echo loudly in the halls.

Looking up at Thea with tear-filled eyes, Yukina spoke. "I have been found out, and worse, my brother is the prisoner who is being tortured. Hideki is the man responsible for the act, and he is also my father. Now the soldiers will be after me, but I am not leaving here without my brother, nor without the rest of you." Taking in a much needed breath, still fighting the tremendous amount of pain that wracked her body, she took Thea's hand to hold with the utmost sincerity. "Please help me find a way to save my brother and get out of here. I promise to free you, Thea, but I need your help."

As the shouting began to grow louder, thus presuming the two women to believe that they were drawing closer, Thea replied sadly. "Are you certain it's your brother? There is no mistake?"

Yukina shook her head. "I am absolutely sure it's him. Hideki has the necklace I originally gave my friend, and that same friend is indeed my brother." There was another short, but still so long pause between them, the shouts growing even louder than before, prompting them to believe they were in the servant's wing. Giving one last effort, Yukina pleaded. "Please, will you help me?"

Not needing any more evidence than what was already given, Thea helped the girl to her feet and led her over to the back wall of the room, feeling along a panel until she discovered the small, almost unseen dent in the wall. Pressing it and hearing a light clicking noise, the panel slid aside, just like the one Yukina had seen in the East wing, and beyond revealed a dark tunnel that led who knows where. With a heavy sigh, Thea gave Yukina the knowledge she needed. "This path leads to the forbidden dungeon in the eastern wing, but there is no telling if the soldiers have already moved to guard your brother's cell. If you're lucky, you'll get there before they do. Once you have your brother, return the way you came and I will harbor you both until the danger subsides."

With tears in her eyes, Yukina embraced Thea gratefully, ignoring the pain in her stomach as she cried. "Thank you so much, Thea! I could never repay you for this."

Thea welcomed the hug and patted the precious girl gently. "There is no need, child. Now hurry, the soldiers are coming."

Though she hated to leave Thea behind to the soldiers that would surely interrogate the elder woman, Yukina gave a nod and retreated into the dark corridor, all of the remaining light being cut off once Thea shut the entrance. Breathing heavily, she pushed herself forward, hand grappling onto the wall so that she could at least feel where she was going. It didn't seem to matter that she had been crying, her vision now hazy and blurred, because she couldn't even see what was in front of her anyway. So she stumbled blindly down the path, steps hurried, but still cautious as she didn't want to trigger any more traps or alarms, for that matter.

She could tell that even though it was dark, giving her ample reason to tred cautiously, her uneasiness was an effect of the cursed earring now hanging on her left earlobe. The long golden thing swung back and forth, almost making a humming sound, or was that only in her mind? Regardless, the thing had to come off now if she ever wanted to finish this mission. Reaching up to gently slip the object out of its resting place, Yukina was rudely welcomed by a sudden pain that surged through her body, causing her to fall onto her knees. It felt like being beaten with sharp, cold stone, the invisible rocks tearing at her skin and leaving bloody trails in their wake.

Her body shuddered violently thereafter, images of even more death and heartbreak flashing in front of her already tear-stricken eyes. She was forced to watch the suicide of her mother, once again. The betrayal of her brother when he was just an infant. The slaughter of innocent people at her father's expense... None of it should have happened, not if Hideki had been anywhere remotely close to sane. How could her mother have fallen in love with such a ruthless youkai?

Perhaps she didn't.

This thought sickened the Ice Child, cueing an image she did not want to see - the pursued rape of her mother.

Yukina sobbed quietly into her palms, trying with little effort to will away the memories that weren't supposed to be hers, but were now firmly planted in her mind without apparent hope for removal. Hideki's methods for seducing Hina were unbelievably cruel, making the naive woman believe that he had turned away from his brethren youkai and only wanted a family to love. Yukina narrowed her eyes in disgust, feeling the awful surge of hatred swell in her stomach. Her father was such a despicable creature, one that deserved death above any other - even Kaihiko.

Just then reminding herself of her original objective, she shakily rose to her feet, using the wall as a helpful aid that ultimately got her to succeed in standing. Taking a deep breath and peering into the vast and seemingly empty darkness, she began to walk forward again, hoping to not meet anyone she didn't expect in here...

There was a musty scent to the air, almost like a mildew it felt so moist. Yukina figured she had to be close to the primary water system of the manor, eventually hearing the steady flow of water nearby. More than grateful to hear the sound, much less see torches along the walls at the intersection, she looked to her right, and then to her left, debating which way she should go. If she went the wrong way, she could easily fall into the enemy's hands, and therefore this rescue mission would abruptly be cut off by a guillotine, or worse. Sighing heavily, she looked carefully at her surroundings, noting that the water flowed towards her left. She thought for a moment, pondering on the question of whether or not water would likely be near the dungeon of a place like this. Trusting that her judgement was correct, she snatched one of the torches off the wall and proceeded to the right, walking faster now that she could see where she was going.

Beyond the stone walls, she could hear the soldiers yelling back and forth, insults and orders being tossed into the mix of things. She cringed when one of them cursed her name repeatedly, but she shook it off with a determined scowl and pushed herself onward. Up ahead was a lone door, the only one she had seen during her adventure in the secret passageway, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Yukina hoped so badly that this was the right cell and that no one else was in it besides Hiei...

All she wanted right now was to hug him and tell him she loved him so much for all that he had done. She didn't care what her fate could be - she had found her brother.

Stopping at the barrier that separated her from the absolute truth she had been seeking, she carefully lifted the latch and pushed the heavy wooden door open to see what laid beyond. And it was a pitiful sight indeed, worthy of mourning over it was so heartbreaking. Yukina felt the severe pains from before yank and pulsate inside her body, but she tried her best to ignore them as she brought a trembling hand to cover her mouth.

His dark crimson eyes opened and flickered when he saw her, a certain brilliance flashing over them for a moment. She was here? Had she come to free him from this place? He tried to say her name, but was welcomed by the distasteful blood that surged up into his throat and leaked out between his lips.

Yukina whimpered and rushed over to him, setting the torch aside to hold him gently. Though he was bound by the chains that held him against the wall, she still managed to embrace him lovingly, hands falling over his bare, but still badly scarred chest. She sniffled as tears fell onto his dry skin, utter regret and sorrow for his condition flooding her mind.

"Hiei... Hiei I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. I should've come sooner." she muttered, jumbling everything together hurriedly. He barely made sense of any of her words, but didn't mind. She was safe at least, unharmed as far as he could tell by their father's merciless hand. How he wished he could say her name... "I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Hiei. Forgive me..."

When all he could do was nudge her face with his own, realizing that she didn't understand his predicament completely just yet, he managed to give her a soft sound, like something of a moan to tell her there was no need for such apologies. She hadn't done anything to worsen his condition, so there was no point in blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

Yukina peered up at him confusedly, worry flecked about in her ruby gems as she searched his expression. Why wouldn't he speak?

As she lifted her head up, his troubled eyes caught sight of the treacherous earring from before. Hiei winced harshly and looked away, startling his naive little sister without intending to. So Hideki had cursed Yukina with it, now? Clever of him, yes, but unmistakably cruel. Hideki would die a painful death for touching Hiei's beloved sister once he was out of his cell. The fool had overstepped his boundaries once again, and revenge was a matter of honor in Hiei's mind - he wouldn't let this go on any longer.

"Hiei... are you all right? Say something."Yukina pleaded quietly, receiving nothing but a shake of the head from her forbidden brother. Slightly irritated with his response, she tried again. "Please, talk to me, Hiei!"

Since she didn't seem to grasp the situation, he glared and tried to speak as she commanded of him, the blood spurting from his mouth and staining the floor. Yukina held back a shriek when she realized at last what was wrong, her trembling hand scrambling to snatch one of the pins she had put in her hair that morning to fiddle with the locks around his wrists and ankles. "I'm so sorry, Hiei... I-I didn't know." she mumbled quickly, working as fast as she could on the iron locks.

He gave the soft sound from before again, figuring that it was the best way he could communicate with her for the time being. If the circumstances were different, he would have already told her by now that none of this was to be blamed on her, and that he'd be damned before she took the fall for him. It was his foolishness that got him caught, his ambitious and stubborn ways that had fuelled himself on since birth, and he felt more than guilty for pulling her into all of this. Yukina had never done anything wrong in her life that was worth ridiculing her for, and Hiei had no intentions of ever letting her committ the same crimes he did. He wouldn't let her become a murderer - not even for his sake.

Once she had managed to free both of his hands from the heavy chains, she knelt down and started to work frantically on the ones fastened around his ankles. Her pin for a pick was indeed a strong one, doing her bidding and picking away at the locks quickly. Hiei meanwhile rubbed his wrists with silent gratitude, infinitely glad to be able to touch his flesh again after being in this dark place for so long. During all this time, he had realized what a fool he was, taking simple things like his hands for granted, discovering a newfound love for the few things he had. One hand could do so much - it could heal, work, and kill. He would need both if they expected to get out of this alive.

After a few moments of Yukina's frantic workmanship, the locks around his ankles were released, and he almost stumbled forward it felt so strange to no longer be restrained. She stood up and looked at him with a sad smile, removing the rest of her pins so that her hair would spill down and conceal the dreadful earring from his vision. He gave her a grateful nod and waited a moment before her eyes welled with joyful tears, each spilling down her cheeks as she surged forward to hug him fully. Surprised that she had embraced him again, Hiei was hesitant to respond, but having realized that again after all this time he had been a selfish and pitiful excuse for a brother, he figured that now was not the time to be proud.

Trying to remember how to lift his arms, he encircled her and held her against him in the most gentle way he could fathom. He had to admit that it felt wonderful to finally hold her close like this, unafraid of what his actions might be saying, and just committing the moment to time so that he could cherish it. For all he knew, this could be their first and last moment together as honest siblings. Yukina deserved that several fold - which was why he had to carry the burden for her.

"Hiei... I'm so sorry..." she muttered once more, tears falling over his chest as she clung to him with as much desperation as a little child.

Strengthening his hold around her petite frame a little more, he silently thought the words he wished he could say to her. _"Don't be, Yukina... don't be."_

He had to be the brother now - for her sake, if not his own.

* * *

A/N: Oh. Em. Gee. Siblings! -squeals- Most of you know how much I love my dear twins, so I have to say that this last scene was what I based the _entire_ idea on. He he, I saw this image in my my head of Hiei being in some sort of prison, and then Yukina hugs him, crying all the while. So sweet, isn't it? I think so! If you liked this chapter, leave a review, if you didn't, please don't flame. I lovies my story!

By the way, thank you so much for your sweet reviews lately! They've been so encouraging, and I do hope that I don't disappoint anyone as I come to the homestretch of this story!


	13. Decisions

A/N: Woot! I'm glad you guys liked chapter twelve so much, because I know I enjoyed writing it! This chapter's gonna enlighten you all just a bit more about the situation that's building, and I know some of are you are wondering just when in the heck Kazuma's gonna kick serious tush. It is coming, my pretties - have patience! Because I know for a fact that he doesn't get enough love, so he'll be getting plenty, I promise. Also, a huge thanks to Shizu, who has become my beta for this fic, meaning she's my editor now. So without further interruption, let us move on with the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Decisions **

Kazuma wasted no time in contacting Botan so that both he and Yusuke could be transported to Reikai, bearing news of Yukina's situation and their desire to help. He knew that Yusuke was already involved in some way, as were the others, but he was determined to play a role in this, as well.

The thought of Hiei's apparent betrayal and ignorance of the matter at hand gnawed at him constantly, and he began to steadily hate the little fire youkai for these ideas. Didn't Hiei care at all that Yukina was in inevitable danger? Didn't he care at all that Reikai was about to go to war with itself? Didn't he care at _all_ that his friends were trying to stop it all from happening?

Hiei was no hero, Kazuma knew, but was at least loyal to the causes he supported. He didn't like the fact that he had been pulled into a tournament to fight for show, but stayed beside his teammates and fought to win so that they could be rid of this prison of spotlights. He wasn't happy going into the Sensui situation in an effort to defend the ningen society when he had all the evidence he needed to prove that ningens were just as cruel as youkai. But it was the comradery that the others showed that compelled him to fight for the cause that was deemed right - it was the sacrifice Yusuke made to strengthen them all, and it strengthened their bond all the more, even if it wasn't as apparent as it was in others.

He did want the chance to return to Makai, however, more than eager to rejoin those like him; ruthless and coarse youkai that thirsted for vengeance and bloodshed. Even though he had been invited to go back to Makai by his lady lord's wish, Hiei knew that the Reikai rulers had practically banished him there, never to return to Ningenkai under penalty of being hunted down and killed. He didn't think much of the latter, as he didn't have much else to live for these days, his wish for finding his sister fulfilled, so now he was left without a purpose. Mukuro made him realize that there was more to live for than merely fighting and searching - that there were things in life worth staying alive for. Despite not admitting it openly, he was secretly grateful for being given another reason to continue in this life he lived.

Though Kazuma was the only one that didn't know of the sibling bond Hiei and Yukina had, he couldn't trust the fire youkai to run to Yukina's rescue after how long Hiei had been away for. It had been far too long since they saw him, so he wasn't going to leave her fate in Hiei's hands if he could help it.

Upon their arrival in Reikai, Kurama was in the room just outside Koenma's office, sifting through various files for familiar names so that he could be prepared for the battle that he was certain would come. He had confidence in Yukina, yes, but inwardly feared that the girl would suffer an immeasurably horrendous fate in the near future. Looking up from the files, he greeted his friends and lady love with a common smile.

"Good to see you all. Have you come to check on Yukina's mission?" he greeted them casually, not letting on that he was worried for Yukina's safety.

Kazuma returned the soft smile, aware that everyone had been keeping secrets from him about the situation. "You can drop the act, Kurama. I know that Yukina's mission isn't going over well now."

Kurama's gaze widened, surprised to hear that Kazuma had figured things out already, especially considering that they hadn't been in contact with Yukina for a couple of days. No one knew for sure if she was doing well or not, but the kitsune supposed that since Kazuma held a special connection with Yukina, he naturally had a suspicion that something wasn't right. "And what makes you so certain that she isn't exactly successful at the moment?" he replied cooly, piling the files into a neat stack once again.

"I went to Genkai's earlier and she helped me look into Yukina's mind."

Emerald eyes glazed over in appalled shock. "Kuwabara! It's never moral to look into the mind of another, especially if it's someone you love!"

Kazuma gritted his teeth in shame, knowing that what he did wasn't exactly encouraged, but it was the only way to learn the truth. Even though the truth stung, somehow he felt better knowing. "I know, but I didn't have a choice, Kurama. None of you would tell me what was going on, and I couldn't just ask her, so I found my own way."

"That doesn't excuse it, Kuwabara." Kurama replied dismally, highly disappointed in his friend's poor use of judgment.

"You don't know the things she's going through!" Kazuma shot back in his defense, startling the kitsune into dropping the files back on the desk into a littered mess. Sighing, Kazuma started to pick them up himself, stacking them just as neatly as he spoke. "She's practically wishing that she could die she's so ashamed of herself - something I'm sure that none of you knew at all. She feels like a failure, Kurama!"

"We all do sometimes..." the kitsune said calmly, taking the last file and placing it on top of the stack. "It is true that none of us knew of her mental state, and for that I am deeply sorry because she doesn't deserve such inner turmoil, but as her friends all we can do is support her. We had this discussion already. But..." Kurama looked down at the stack again, his eyes shaking a bit with worry for what was nagging at him - the knowledge of Hiei and Yukina's sibling bond... the fact that their father was responsible for it all... "There is one more thing about this mission that you are unaware of, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you directly. You must ask Koenma first."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kazuma beamed, determination ringing in his voice. "Let's go beat it out of the little toddler if we have to!"

Despite his choice of words, Yusuke, Kurama and Botan followed him into the office, without knocking, of course, and stood at his side as he announced their entrance to the Reikai prince. "Lord Koenma, I'm reporting for duty! Assign me the mission of recovering Yukina!"

Now back in his toddler form, the little ruler looked across his desk at the group of four awaiting their appropriate orders, but he was most surprised to hear Kazuma announce his call to duty without being _called to duty_ at all. "Kuwabara, I haven't requested your assistance yet. When it's time, I'll ask you -"

"I know I haven't been asked yet, sir, so I'm volunteering." Kazuma interrupted with a wide grin.

Koenma's pacifier fell out of his mouth. "You're what?"

Yusuke laughed and threw a hand on Kazuma's shoulder, more than glad that his friend was standing up to Koenma's "mightiness" fearlessly. "You heard him, Koenma! He wants to go save his girlfriend, so why don't ya let him have this one? We can handle everything else, no sweat!"

"Uhh..."

"It's true, lord Koenma!" Botan chimed in at last, her cheery smile stretching from one ear to the other. "Kuwabara and myself can go after Yukina and Hiei, and Yusuke can -"

Kazuma shot her a confused stare, looking as though he was about ready to fall over. "Yukina _and_ Hiei?" he shrieked.

Botan put a hand over her mouth and blushed a deep shade of pink. "Whoopsie?"

Glaring at the somber kitsune beside Botan, Kazuma was by far displeased to hear this news, taking it almost like an insult. "Was this the one thing about the mission you didn't tell me?"

Kurama gave a sad sigh and nodded. "Part of it. Koenma, I believe it is time you informed Kuwabara on the situation in detail. He has the right to know now."

The Reikai prince sighed as well and rummaged through his stack of files for the hundredth time since the case came up, snatching the file that now seemed to be the most important out of all of them and laid it on the edge of his desk closest to his tantei. "Take it and look at it, Kuwabara." he ordered solemnly, folding his hands to create a perch for his chin.

Though a bit confused as to what this file could possibly say to answer his questions, he picked it up and opened it, reading over the various bits of information about the apparent suspect. "Hideki? What's this guy got to do with Yukina and Hiei?"

The others all looked at one another with both dismal and fearful expressions, knowing what was about to come, and dreading the reaction Kazuma would surely have once he knew of the relationship the forbidden twins had. Finally, Koenma found his voice and looked Kazuma straight in the eye. "He's their father."

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

Yukina didn't want to let go of him for anything, relishing in the hidden joys of feeling an unspoken love from her brother emanate from his touch. It felt so wonderful, she had almost forgotten they were in a desperate situation, one that required her full attention if they wanted to pull off a daring escape. There was also the matter of recovering the other servants and prisoners, too, as their lives were just as valuable as Hiei's. Each life held significance in her eyes, and even though her brother was priceless, she would not abandon those that needed her.

Regrettably she pulled away from his gentle embrace, her eyes gazing on sadly at the various scars and tears on his body, the redder scrapes and cuts likely from his most recent moments of torture. She wished she had her powers so that she could heal him, but she was unfortunately without them and was forced to only offer him a smile that could mend his fighting spirit. Yukina would have to depend on him once they escaped.

Before she had a chance to speak so that she could inform him about the present predicament, she heard Reina's all-too familiar voice coming from the other secret corridor she had found a few days ago. In a hurry, Yukina snatched Hiei by the wrist and rushed back to the door, literally running with him down the secret passageway Thea had shown her a short time ago. Despite the agonizing pains in her chest, she had to ignore them and get Hiei to safety so that she could start gathering the other servants in time before Kaihiko ordered her execution, which made her wonder if he was told of her traitorous deeds by his little henchman.

The thought made her scowl mentally, starting to feel a similar animosity that Hiei surely had towards their father, but for a just reason. The man was cruel and selfish, wanting nothing but the misery and death of his family. She had to wonder why he even bothered to start a family if he didn't want one to begin with. Of course, that spurred the memory of her mother's downfall to resurface, Hina's supposed temptation into sin not at all what it was first suspected to be. She was pursued, trapped and broken - Hina didn't give in willingly like the elders thought.

That was another thing she swore she would do once she completed this mission. She would return to her home to cleanse the soiled name of her mother, and to also announce that her brother was alive and well - that is, if she could get him out alive. Hiei was strong, so he surely wouldn't die. This thought made her smile, knowing that she had his protection now, even though she understood that she had to most assuredly be strong on her own, too. They were an unbreakable duo of siblings, and just as he wouldn't let her get hurt without trying to defend her, she would willingly make the very same sacrifice.

Once they reached the main corridor that Yukina hoped led back to Thea's room, she began to regret leaving the torch behind, as it no doubt would give away the fact that she was there and had obviously freed the prisoner being held there. Not only would leaving traces of evidence in their wake be a problem for them, but now the sudden blackness was another obstacle to overcome. Hiei's vision was no better than hers in this pitiful state without their youkai energy, so again, she had to resort to using the wall as a means for guiding them down to the end of the tunnel.

Carefully, he followed her lead, barely making out her silhouette that moved against the darkness, fragile caution in her steps as she led him on blindly. He had no idea where they were going, and frankly, he didn't care, just as long as it got him out of that cold prison he had been stuck in for three months. Anything was better than that cell, even a dark hallway that seemingly led to nowhere. Regardless, he trusted Yukina to lead the way, knowing that she was using her best judgment to keep them alive.

Trust in his sister. Yes, he had confidence in her, just not so much in himself. If what he feared was going to occur, then he would have to rely on only his physical strength to protect her, since the barrier was literally locking up every drop of youkai energy they had. His body wasn't in the form it used to be the last time he saw her, much less the last time he saw the sun. Having been beaten repeatedly and sliced up at will for three months straight, he was in no condition to fight for his life, much less Yukina's. But he would do all he could to protect her since she broke the rules and saved him when she would undoubtedly become something of a fugitive in this part of the spiritual realm. She would be hunted just like him.

Hiei knew for himself just how heartless Kaihiko was, the tyrant no doubt having selected the Ice Child to be his new mate, unaware, at least at first, that she was a spy much like Hiei was. If Yukina were to be caught, Kaihiko would to see to her execution himself, taking pride and pleasure in beheading her before an audience. Hiei cringed mentally at that visage, shaking it away with a quick snap of his head in one direction to another. If it came to it, Hiei would kill Kaihiko with his bare hands before the tyrant could lay a single finger on Yukina.

Then there was the issue of Reina, the younger sister, and the one who took the most joy in tormenting him. She came by almost daily to torture him in several wicked fashions, but her favorite method was using her beloved whip, bragging that the glass on the edge was actually that of a rare and sharply crafted diamond. Reina was such a wasteful and selfish woman, but still powerful and cunning, much like her elder brother. While Hiei was weak, she was strong - there was no doubting that, but when she tried to manipulate him into thinking he could live by taking her for a mate, his hatred for her grew one hundred fold. He was already joined to another, and most certainly wouldn't be caught _dead_ with this torturer for a woman. So of course, Hiei figured that if he was also blessed with the opportunity to kill Reina, he would gladly do it just to prove his point.

His love was probably waiting for him back in Makai; that or sending an army out to find him and bring him back so she could ridicule him for being gone so long. Had the present situation not been so bleak, he would have smirked, recalling a common expression Mukuro gave him when he acted ambitious and foolish. She had every right and opportunity to tell him she hated him and never wanted to see his face again... but she never did. Mukuro understood him better than anyone else, and lived by the same rules he did. Who else would he rather be with than the woman who was not only stronger than him, but loved him for the way he was? She was just what he needed to keep him in top form both physically and mentally.

"Oh finally!" Yukina exclaimed in a hushed whisper, stopping when she felt the wall in front of her. Hiei reached forward to touch it as well, wishing he could see the look in her eyes so that he could at least hope she hadn't led them in the wrong direction. Using the utmost caution, Yukina knocked on the wall and spoke into it. "Thea? Thea, it's Yukina. Are you still there?"

Within seconds, the secret door cracked open and Yukina felt relief for seeing the gentle brown eyes of her most trusted friend here in the manor. Thea smiled warmly and bade the two into the room, the light of the lamp in her room a wonderful thing to see, though it hurt at first, since their eyes had been so accustomed to the dark for the last several minutes. "I'm so glad you've returned safely, child. The soldiers are moving about in a frenzy."

"Don't tell me that they're _all_ looking for me…" Yukina muttered nervously, eyes wide with fright. If Kaihiko had all of his men searching for her, than there was no plausible way that she could sneak around the manor and free all of the servants in time.

Thea shook her head, and the Ice Child sighed in relief. "While most of them are looking for you, I've heard a rumor that they are mobilizing to move on Prince Koenma's palace."

Yukina raised an eyebrow, confused why the rumor was sifting around when she knew for a fact that Kaihiko was not supposed to mobilize his force for nine more days. Puzzled, she inquired further. "But why move so soon? I thought he wasn't supposed to attack for nine more days?"

"He's placing the attack date on the first day of Winter." Thea said promptly, sudden understanding overwhelming the younger girl. "He's been planning his invasion for years, and has staked it all on that day, as all forces he would meet along the way would most likely be unable to fight in the cold. In a twisted way, he wanted to avoid bloodshed by freezing his enemies."

Hiei was taking all of this in, having almost forgotten that this predicament was _supposed_ to be his primary mission when he volunteered to be the first tantei sent, but he easily ignored the details when on the trail of his father, fuelled by nothing but hatred for the youkai. He had to admire Yukina for taking on such a heavy burden and complex mission, one that required intelligence and secrecy, which she had. Another thing she had was inexperience, and that was her only downfall at the moment. If he could speak, he would offer advice himself, but since that burning pain in his throat still wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to will it away, he was left to only be her guardian. It was the best he could do right now.

"...I see… So if it's true, then most of the soldiers should be distracted, leaving the other servants almost free to do as they please, right?" Yukina noted, trying to conjure a plan; Hiei could tell.

Thea gave another nod and replied. "Indeed. Since Kaihiko could be moving his complete force within hours, that would leave the manor relatively unprotected."

With determination painting itself onto her face, Yukina looked to Hiei with a delicate smile, meant to reassure him that what she was about to do was in everyone's best interest. He would have protested, but again, since he was without his voice, he found himself unable to do so as she spoke. "Hiei, I need you to stay here with Thea. She'll keep you safe until it's time to leave this place. I'm going to go spread the word to the other servants, but first I'll start with the prisoners. If the troops are moving on to war as we think they are, then the dungeons will most likely be left unguarded, giving me the perfect chance to free them."

"But child," Thea protested, taking Yukina by the arm before she could run out into the hallway to accomplish the seemingly impossible. "I have no quarrels about protecting him, but sacrificing yourself for our sake is not worth it. The lives of these people are ones you have not even met. Why try to free them when you don't even know them?"

Yukina's smile returned and she looked back at Hiei thoughtfully. "Because one time not very long ago, someone I didn't even know rescued me." she spoke profoundly, hoping the words touched Hiei's heart as she meant them to. He turned his gaze away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks after being reminded of his heroics that fateful day at Tarukane's mansion. He hadn't meant to make such a bold entrance as he did, but at the time, all that mattered was protecting his sister. His pride could be dealt with later.

Thea sighed and gave a small grin, placing her faith and confidence in the girl she had met just days ago. Their fate was in her delicate little hands. "Very well, but... if I may ask, will you be certain to free my grandchild? Her safety comes before my own."

The Ice Child nodded in approval, touching her friend's hand to assure her that the task would be carried out accordingly. "I'll take care of Mariko, I promise." And with one last look to her brother and friend, Yukina opened the door, peeked out into the hallway, then scurried out in search of rebels willing to leave the manor once the soldiers moved. The mission had grown into a deadly situation, but she was willing to take the risk.

But Hiei was already regretting letting her leave without at least gesturing that he disapproved of her tactics. They were noble, yes, but so... primitive, almost. She was trying to be stealthy, but being such in a mansion full of fully-armed soldiers, each capable of detecting her presence put her in a complicated bind. He should've volunteered to go with her, at least as protection or something.

Sighing, he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily to emphasize his frustration. Thea noted his behavior and then spotted the various tears and wounds marking his upper body. Giving a soft sound of pity, she hurried over to her old and worn wardrobe, and rummaged around inside until she pulled out a deep charcoal colored shirt. The sleeves were abnormally long, and it was obviously too large for someone of Hiei's size, but with a smile, she handed it over to him without having to even ask if he wanted it.

"It's going to be cold outside. You might want this." she told him gently, watching his expression turn from confusion to prideful gratitude in just a few moments. While she continued, he began to slip the garment on, noting how he dwarfed in comparison to it. "It was supposed to be for my grandson, but since he died recently, I guess he wouldn't have any use for it now, would he?" Hiei shook his head solemnly, instantly recalling the face of the boy who had died in his cell a few days ago. Most likely, it was the same grandson this woman spoke of, and silently, he grieved again for the boy's death, as it was untimely and most certainly inhumane.

When all he could do was nod to express his thanks, he kept saying the words over and over in his mind. _"Thank you..."_

E-l-s-e-w-h-e-r-e

"...And just what gives you the right to accuse her of treachery, Hideki?" Kaihiko hissed angrily, most displeased with this news that had been presented to him. "I do recall that it was you who recommended she was brought here, so if anyone is to blame, it is you, you old fool."

The older fire youkai did not flinch, much less worry for his life. Kaihiko wouldn't kill him even if he wanted to, since Hideki did have valuable information of the terrain and armies that they would be meeting soon enough. The chaos around them was a fitting setting, soldiers running around frantically, barking orders that they couldn't be certain were from Kaihiko himself, but followed them anyway. Hideki rather liked the shouting and the madness, as it reminded him so much of the terror that he would witness upon slaughtering a random village. Such fond memories...

"Indeed I did, lord Kaihiko, but I brought her in for an ultimate purpose that you will soon be aware of." Hideki replied smoothly, running his fingers through his black hair, and prompting his master to look carefully at the differences present on the youkai's features. "By bringing her here, my every suspicion was confirmed, and I have at last gotten my wish - my children will die at my hand."

Had he not been such a brutal and heartless man himself, Kaihiko would have snarled at such words, but he felt betrayal and idiocy more than anything else in that moment. The little wretch had tricked him and made him believe she was genuine, but he was used and he fell for it like a mouse to its designated trap. Koenma had played a clever game, and had almost won - but the end was near. Kaihiko would move the final chess piece, and then the prince would fall just like the pawn he was.

"Be that as it may, you getting your wish," Kaihiko growled, detaching himself from his thoughts and his tone holding a weary contempt. Though, with the heat of battle on the rise, his weariness was ebbing away… "That doesn't excuse you from being a brainless fool; you being the one to call her here and then it leading to you being the one to blame for all this mess."

"I may be a fool, Kaihiko, but at least I will be an accomplished fool," Hideki replied with a slight sneer, adding a subtle insult in the tone of his voice.

Kaihiko felt nothing but annoyance with the raven haired demon at the moment, wondering why on earth he accepted this moron as a henchman in the first place. But, his exasperated muses were quickly wiped from his mind as a distraction approached.

"Lord Kaihiko," Hiroshi's voice then spoke from behind him, alerting the blonde to avert his gaze over his shoulder. "I beg your pardon for intruding so suddenly, but the men are confused by all of the rumors sifting about. Are we moving ahead of schedule, or is this all just mass confusion?"

"Who ever started these rumors will die before they can spread more." Kaihiko spat angrily, his general immediately shying away for fear of being killed. The implications in the declaration suggested that he was the one who had planted the seed, when in fact, he wasn't.

Rushing past his little henchman, snarling to himself, Kaihiko was not in the mood for any more ridiculousness, ready to reach out and snap the neck of the next person to screech something at him. His soldiers could be such stupid things sometimes, thinking something was going on, when it really wasn't. The idiots were supposed to be looking for his former bride-to-be, not every speck of dust. "As you were!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, infuriated beyond his years with their behavior.

Every scurrying soldier immediately stopped and stood up straight, in a frozen position that they secretly feared they would never be allowed to get out of. Kaihiko gave a sharp glare to them all, then snapped his eyes down the hall to see his insanely dangerous sister stomp towards him. "I'm not in the mood, Reina. If you can handle it yourself, then stay away from me."

The look in her eye meant certain death for the object of her desire, but until she could do that, she had to tell her brother the news of the escape. "Oh, I'll gladly handle it myself, but it would seem that having all of your little rats running around the place has allowed one to slip away unnoticed. If you would tell them all to stop acting like children, I could find him easily..." Reina paused then grinned evilly at the men standing stiff as boards before her and added. "...But apparently they're all ignorant little wastes of space."

Kaihiko was now burning on the inside with an almost uncontrollable rage - he had been betrayed, deceived, and now humiliated. Death was on the rise, and he was not in the mood to handle this situation collectedly. He looked at the people surrounding him, Hiroshi, Hideki and Reina still awaiting his response, and his loyal, or rather afraid soldiers were lining the walls. He glanced up the painting just above him; the piece of work depicting the suffering prisoner. Smoothing his hand over the canvas, as if in awe, his eyes glowed with a hungry desire none of them had seen in years, flames dancing about and licking the glassy coating of his orbs. There would be much suffering and fire this coming Winter...

"We're all just a waste of space, Reina - we're all pathetic beings without much purpose except to live and die." he spoke, as if divinely inspired. Reina's eyes widened slightly, and Hideki was unfazed, waiting for the order to be given so that he could carry out his respective task. "We bleed and we scream, just like this poor, defenseless victim in this painting. Look at the sorrow on his face... imagine the terror depicted in his scream... admire the heroism of the artist as he most definitely captured the beauty of Death."

Some of the soldiers began to look at each other strangely, wondering just what their lord was saying, much less what he was implying. For those that understood his implications, they didn't want to, wishing now that they hadn't sworn their allegiance to him. They would die if they betrayed him, and they would die if they followed him - it was a hopeless situation.

"And Death is what _we_ will capture. Hiroshi," he stopped, turning on his heel to smirk at his prized general. "Spread the word that we will move the troops within the hour. Koenma has no doubt anticipated our plans, so let's give him a little surprise."

Though he couldn't go against his lord, Hiroshi knew that the man was beginning to go mad, driven insane by recent events, and may have even been torn by grief of being betrayed by his former lady lord-to-be. Despite this, he bowed his head and marched off, the soldiers in the corridor following him wordlessly to leave Kaihiko with his sister and henchman.

With that fiery and deadly gleam still present in his green eyes, he let his malicious grin widen. Reina most pleased by this, as he was beginning to display the attributes she liked him for. After all, it was _this_ Kaihiko that she modeled her present state of mind after - cruel and merciless. "Reina, now that the chaos has been subdued, you can hunt him down much easier. However, Hideki's objective is quite similar to yours, as one of his victims is our escapee, so he will accompany you."

Disgusted that she had to share the glory in killing her prey with this nobody for a servant, Reina growled and flipped her hair. "I will not let this pathetic idiot have the pleasure of killing my prize. He can have the wench, but the other one is mine." And with that, she stormed off, shoving Hideki to the side against the wall to clear the path that was already wide enough for her to pass through.

Not showing physical signs of being insulted by his lady, Hideki inwardly cursed the woman and silently swore to kill her someday soon for the sake of her own stupidity. Kaihiko then gave his henchman the most serious and deadly of glares, warning the youkai that if one foul-up was made, his death would come swiftly. "I will permit you to search for both the girl and your son, but do not let them live. To prove this, bring me their severed heads. Fail and I'll make sure that it's your head to sit as a trophy instead."

The threat was nothing than a mere string of words Kaihiko put together. Hideki knew perfectly well he couldn't pull off something of that feat, not with the power Hideki had himself. When Kaihiko turned away, the merest trace of a smirk passed over Hideki's lips and he turned, his cloak whipping with the force of the air slicing through its fabric and adding a dramatic affect to his exit. Compared to him, Kaihiko was merely a smart mouthed child.

* * *

A/N: Oyy, I cannot stress how hard it was to write that last scene, since it was full of original characters and such. Shizu was a big help in getting it to work, though, so cookies for her! Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, if you just wanna flame - don't. And again, I promise that Kazuma will get his shining moments soon! Have faith! Thanks for your time!

On a side note - this may the last update for a little while. A close family member could pass away soon, so these are going to be some very, very tense days coming up. Please bear with me about updates, as I know you are the most understanding readers any author could ask for. I'm so appreciative of all of you - I really am. Thank you for being so awesome!

_47thLight_


	14. Escape

A/N: Okay... I've been very negligent of this story. Pathetically negligent, and I apologize _again_. The story is nearly finished with just a few more chapters to go, but I have to give a huge thank you to Pirate on Wheels for prodding me to get this chapter done for you guys. I'd had the first half written for months, I was just never able to think of a way to continue the other part, and I finally did. Many points to the patient readers who hopefully still love this story. lol

Hats off to my beta, Shizu who came through again! Woot!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 : Escape**

The new cloth covering his battered upper body was surprisingly warm and comforting, the material soft, but incredibly durable; or at least he thought it would be. Each seam was tight and the fabric was woven to perfection, thus creating a convenient barrier against the cold. Hiei was now even more appreciative of the selfless gift the old woman had given him, but his eyes dulled by looking at her poorly clothed frame. The dress she wore was torn and ragged, threads hanging loosely from the faded cardigan on her shoulders, and he didn't want to even take a good look at her shoes for fear of feeling even guiltier than he did. Granted, he was in a similar state, being that he was also in poor condition, but this woman didn't appear she could stand a chance against the approaching winter.

But why did he care so suddenly? She was just an old woman, bound to die in the near future, and really held no more value to this life she lived. A seamstress' lifestyle was nothing of glamour or riches – her enslavement was a perfect example of that. Yet Hiei couldn't help but finger the shirt he wore, sensing the care and precision she put into each stitch, no doubt ensuring that the material would not snag or tear so easily as other pieces of clothing. She had made it to protect her grandson, and that boy never lived to receive such a thoughtful present.

So now it had been given to him in hopes that he could move on, not necessarily in her grandson's name, but to make a statement that all those enslaved should be free. No one deserved to be held captive by any one man, whether or not he was stronger than all of them combined. This woman was the emblem of strength and deserved to live more than any of them. Just like him, she was weak in body, but unlike him, she had strength of heart. No wonder Yukina cared for her so dearly, and if she was important to his sister, then he would at least be a better man than he had been in his past. There were others out there - prisoners - that deserved the taste of freedom more than him.

Rising to his feet, he strode past her to the wardrobe she had rummaged around in earlier to find the shirt she had given him, and began to sift through the various things he saw. Thea gave him an odd look and questioned him. "My dear boy, what are you doing? Is the shirt I gave you not adeq-" She was cut off when he tossed another dress at her, the material thick and warm, and a faded rose color. It wasn't in the best condition either, but at least it was better than the dress she wore now. Glaring sternly and pointing a finger at the garment in her lap, she finally realized what he was doing, and with a grateful smile she nodded. "Ah, you are definitely her brother, my boy. You have her caring spirit."

Not wishing to be fawned over for his 'generosity', he went back to the passage, opened it and stepped inside as a means to give the old woman privacy. He left the wall open just a crack so he could have a small stream of light, and once he was situated, he leaned against the wall and waited. He hadn't meant to come off to her as some sweet and gentle person, because he was the exact opposite. ...Wasn't he? All he meant by the gesture was to keep the woman just as warm as himself, for they were bound to embark on the same journey - through rain, snow, and wind. Unless they all wanted to die in this place, escape at the beginning of winter was their only option. Any other technicalities could be dealt with later.

For him, his motivation for challenging the coming trial was getting Yukina to safety. He may have been a pathetic brother up to that point, and felt he could still be one at the end of all of this, but understood that he couldn't abandon her now. Yukina was a stronger girl than he gave her credit for, bearing the bold and courageous blood of their mother, overshadowing the cowardly and murderous ways of their original maker, Hideki. There was no doubt in Hiei's mind that if he could not carry her, then she would carry him. Since she knew of their bond, there was no chance that she would leave him alone - not now, and most certainly not ever.

His sister was stronger than he ever hoped he could be; both in intelligence and in character. She knew what to do.

"Where is he, you old wretch?" a loud voice came from the doorway, Hiei's eyes widening immediately when he recognized the cruel tone. Scowling in disgust, he waited quietly for his cue to exit and kill the beast of a woman himself.

Thea stumbled back onto her bed, the squeaking of the rickety frame making Hiei aware of this. Trying her best to stand up to the woman that had barged into her room, she got back up on her feet and replied, "Forgive me, my lady Reina, but I do not know what you're talking about. Besides, it is rude for you to intrude on an old woman while she is resting."

"I didn't ask to hear you whine!" Reina shouted, smacking the woman back onto her hard bed. As the sound of a sword being unsheathed filled his ears, Hiei tensed and suddenly forgot how to move his legs. What could he do to make himself move? What was preventing him from leaving his hiding place in order to protect the old woman? "I'll ask you again, and you better tell me where you're hiding him, or else I just might find your little Mari and kill her in front of you. How would you like that?"

Hiei heard Thea sit up on the bed, probably rubbing her cheek where she had been slapped. "And I'll say it again - I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that our former Lady is a traitor to your brother. I know nothing of a wandering man. There's so many, you'll have to sift through them yourself."

Growing tired of hearing Thea's smart aleck comebacks, Reina slashed her sword over the old woman's chest, hearing her cry out and double over in pain. With a grin of satisfaction, the blonde used the tip of her sword to create a make-do perch for Thea's chin and directed the agony-filled brown eyes to gaze up at her sparkling green orbs. "You're such a disgraceful little wretch, but not quite as bad as the new one. I should have killed you years ago, but if I trust these feelings in my head, then you could be useful later."

As her gaze drifted towards the off-balance wall, Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat, fighting the tempting urge to look through the crack. Thea was trying to protect him, and to leap out now would jeopardize her life - Yukina would never forgive him.

Within seconds, he heard Reina's footfalls come closer, and he readied himself to meet her with what little strength he had in his body. But before he could make a fist, Thea's voice broke the tense moment. "Go to live in Hell where you belong!" She yelled, meeting with cold steel that pierced through her frail body. Hiei's muscles tensed noticeably as what he feared just occurred - she tried to warn him by taking a wound he deemed unnecessary. The old woman had sacrificed herself just to tell him that Reina was coming for him and that she had done all she could to buy him more time. The rest was up to him to decide his fate.

Peering through the crack, he felt a burst of contempt pour through his veins and he scowled angrily, watching Reina dispose of the now crippled, and most likely dead body onto the floor. Tossing her hair back with her free hand, she snatched the lit candle on the table, and continued her pursuit of her favorable prey. Hiei felt the animosity he had pent up for her building in his mind and body, and pressing himself farther down the passage so that he could conceal himself in darkness, he waited for just the right moment to attack her.

With the fresh blood still dripping off of the blade, she walked calmly down the corridor, looking here and there for the demon she fancied for torture. Granted, she couldn't have him the way she originally intended to, but at least now she could take pleasure in watching him die at her feet. She smirked with utter delight at this thought, using it as a sort of divine inspiration to urge her on in this dark endeavor for bloodshed and suffering. She _would_ kill him and keep his head for herself - not give it to her ridiculous and power-hungry brother. Who cared about gaining power when you _had_ the power and desire to kill at will already?

Hearing her come closer, Hiei tried to focus on his predicament; the farther down the corridor he went, the closer to the lit passageway he would be, and he couldn't risk being seen already. So he called on his thievery days for help, remembering some of the stealth tactics he used to practice daily with the kitsune for a partner. Kurama had more precision and finesse than he did, Hiei knew this for sure, but had picked up some tricks of his own the more they worked together. But he realized that this situation would be much easier if he had the agility and strength to do away with her in a blur - two things that he did not have at the time. He would have to rely on merely his skills and intelligence to narrowly avoid his threatening death that was on the rise.

Since the candle's light only danced so far, it didn't seem to reach the floor, so trusting to hope that this would work, Hiei quietly crouched down and pushed himself against the wall as best he could. He wasn't even sure if she could sense him, but tried to ignore that for the sake of his morale. All he had to do was surprise her, then his reflexes would take it from there.

So silently, he waited for her to pass him, feeling his heart thump hard against his chest in supposed anxiety for his coming doom. Reina paused for a moment, as if she felt a twinge of something startle her, her gaze shifting back and forth warily, never aware that he was just beneath her, trying to press himself down even farther without making a sound. Once she was confident that the slight shift in her senses was nothing, she continued on, and soundlessly, Hiei breathed a sigh of relief, narrowing his eyes as he rose to his feet to approach her.

"You know it's rude to stalk a lady, especially down a dark hallway, my plaything," she said, almost seductively, turning around to give him the pleasure, or rather the pain of looking at her eyes. His expression remained hard as the light barely touched his body, providing just enough of a glow to emphasize his eyes and determined frown. "Oh come now, what have I ever done to deserve such a hateful look from you?"

Wishing he had his voice so that he could at least insult her and try to break down her mental barrier, he clenched his fist and waited for the right moment - if it would ever come.

Daring another smirk that made him boil with rage, Reina pointed her sword at him, what she supposed was his abdomen, but little did she know that his hand was ready to grab the blade at any time. "Aww, what's wrong? Can't you even throw a pathetic curse word at me? You really are a weak little thing. Not a man and most certainly not a youkai."

That was it - no one was going to damage his pride anymore. He'd had enough! Grabbing the blade and pulling on it sharply, Reina lurched forward with a gasp, giving Hiei the perfect opportunity to take the advantage. As the fresh cut on his palm began to spurt blood in a hurry, he relinquished his hold on her sword when he couldn't yank it away fully, her grip clearly too tight for him to deal with right now. He would have to find another means of killing her.

Barely keeping her grip on the candle in her left hand, Reina growled menacingly at him, eyes aglow with ferocity never to be trifled with. But Hiei wasn't afraid of her - not after what she had done to him and the old woman. He would kill her or die trying.

"You stubborn fool, you should have let me break you when you had the chance. You could have lived at least a few more days," she sneered, maintaining that seductive tone of voice he loathed on every level. Raising the arm that held her sword, she brought it down in a blur to knock him to the ground, connecting with his collarbone and successfully forcing him down. Now with the advantage, she swung her sword at him, hoping to at least tease his flesh, if not make him bleed. Hiei barely managed to dodge it then swiped his right foot beneath her legs, effectively making her lose her balance as she dropped the candle. At least now he had the upper-hand of darkness - whatever kind of advantage that was.

"Wretch!" she screamed, fuelled by utter rage now.

Hiei smirked and thought, _"Likewise."_

Trying to avoid the dim firelight glowing just a few feet away, he moved cautiously in the shadows, still clinging to that 'element of surprise' tactic every good thief held dear. It was his only ally at the moment, and if it didn't work, then he would die in this dark hallway of stone, never to ensure Yukina's well-being again.

No, he wouldn't accept defeat, not when Yukina's life was on the line. She was all he had in this place, and unlike the sudden fear he felt when Reina murdered Thea, he wouldn't let his insecurities interfere with his decisions again. Reina was going to be the next slash mark of death on the casualty list.

He then muted his movements to be practically soundless, now using his stealth skills for the first time in what seemed like ages. The candlelight was convenient, as it provided her long shadow that was cast on the wall, constantly moving as she spun around in search of him. She was relying merely on her instincts now - just like him. If she had a power, she was ignoring it, completely driven by her burning hatred for him, and he couldn't ask for a better distraction.

"You can't hide from me forever, you worthless piece of filth!" Reina declared boisterously, not caring if anyone heard her. "And I heard that little wench was your sister, so it's no doubt the idiot that claims he's your father is taking care of her right now. Kaihiko told Hideki to bring him her head, and I'm supposed to do the same for you. But I'm not going to do that..." She paused, that cruel smile flashing over her wasted features of beauty just long enough for Hiei to catch it. "I'm going to keep your head, and any other part of you I want for myself."

As she laughed wickedly, she was taken by surprise when the light of the candle suddenly swayed violently and she felt an almost frightening burst of heat come from her skirt. Daring a look down, her eyes widened with terror as her skirts began to be consumed by flames, lighting the passage better so that she could see directly ahead.

Hiei was nowhere in sight, and this worried her.

Then she felt a firm arm hook around her neck, choking her from behind and bringing her to her knees. As she clasped her hands around his arm, Reina gasped for air desperately, but Hiei wouldn't give her that privilege. So with the thought of revenge on his mind, he gave a sudden yank, and heard the delightful sound of her neck cracking, thus suggesting that the bone had snapped in half as he intended it to.

Releasing his hold on her, he let her collapse face forwards, her hair soon after being overtaken by the fast-moving flames. Hiei didn't pity her, nor did he feel regret for what he had done, and with a glare, he took her blood-stained sword and moved on down the corridor, running as fast as he could to get to Yukina before his father could kill her.

E-l-s-e-w-h-e-r-e

"You must go, quickly!" Yukina ordered, shuffling the servants of every kind down the hallways to escape the manor before soldiers would discover them missing. "Take only what you can carry and dress warmly! It's possible that there will be blizzards blocking your path, so please bring what you'll need to survive in the cold."

As the Ice Child frantically worked to move the people out, the distraught eyes of a little boy caught her gaze. His face was pale and thin, traumatized by this dismal life he had been leading, so when Yukina moved to approach him, he quickly backed into the wall, obviously afraid of her. Startled, she put her hands up in something of a surrendering pose to gesture that she meant him no harm.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" She asked, her gentle voice remaining calm despite the desperate situation at hand.

Now his eyes began to tremble slightly, the little boy clearly unable to mask his fear. "Tomi…" he said shyly, much to Yukina's relief; thank Kami that this boy had a voice.

"That's a very nice name; it sounds strong," she comforted, kneeling down in front of him to again emphasize that she would not advance any farther. "Are you strong, Tomi?"

At first he didn't move, but when she smiled so warmly at him, a small flame of courage rose inside his soul and he nodded. "Yes, ma'am; my papa said I would be strong like my dad."

"And you already are, Tomi." Yukina added, not letting her grin fade for fear of the boy's morale decreasing in a hurry. "Since you're so strong, will you help these people get out of here and to freedom? They'll need you more than they'll need me."

Tomi nodded again and gave her a proud smile before running off down the hallway to mingle with the crowd, most likely encouraging them to keep moving like Yukina was urging them to. Pleased, Yukina went on escorting some of the elders and helping them gather their few belongings, but was beginning to worry when she couldn't find Mariko anywhere. She secretly feared Kaihiko had gotten to her first, or worse; Reina.

While the soft murmurs of the servants hurriedly making their exit began to fade into the distance of the mansion, Yukina started searching individual rooms one by one in hopes of finding Mariko. Each room was empty and lifeless as expected, but this only troubled her more and she began to run down the hallways, suddenly fearing the worst fate possible. When she arrived at Thea's room, the door flung wide open, she had to withhold a scream of terror after beholding the crippled and dead frame of the woman who had aided her in this dangerous endeavor.

At the old woman's side was the sobbing Mariko, along with Kaihiki, much to Yukina's surprise. Was the boy comforting Mariko, or was he just pretending so that he could take her into his brother's unforgiving custody?

Yukina crumbled down to her knees and looked closer at the old woman's wounds, examining the cut across her chest, and then the open gash in her abdomen. It was truly a depressing sight, but the Ice Child knew that Thea would want them to move on regardless of what happened to her. Then Yukina was reminded of her brother's absence, too, eyes darting about the room quickly in search of him, but as she feared, he was nowhere in sight.

Trembling as she did so, Mariko looked up to Yukina and spoke, "Lady Yukina… what will I do? I don't have anybody anymore…"

Feeling so terrible for the little girl, Yukina tried to swallow her own worries for the safety of her brother and smiled softly. "You are not as alone as you think, Mari. You have me and soon, you will be warm in Koenma's palace, a cup of tea beside you and lots of delicious cookies in your tummy." Mari managed a quiet giggle, barely enough to be considered such, and Yukina went on. "Your grandmother and brother would want you to move on and so do I. Will you be a good little girl for me?"

"I'll take care of her." Kaihiki announced to their surprise, the young lord clearly wanting a chance to shine amidst this tragedy.

Shocked and rather untrusting, Yukina felt she needed to inquire as to why he seemed so helpful, "Are you sure you can do that, Kaihiki? If you did, you would be considered a traitor to your brother, and that would be the end of this luxurious life you've lived as you know it."

Kaihiki didn't shudder or fear the future ahead of him and looked back at the green haired angel firmly. "I'm tired of living in his shadow when all he does is kill people. His first ambition when we started this whole thing was to make a better life for me and Reina, but he turned evil and did all of this. I don't want that for myself and I don't want more people like Mari to get hurt."

Yukina felt her heart soar with hope for this surprising revelation she never expected to open itself to her, Kaihiki's rebellious nature now a convenient ally, as she knew he could lead the people away safely to Koenma's palace. But then it occurred to her that some of the guards, or even Koenma himself could give the boy a hard time, so she reached inside her kimono and pulled out the bracelet Botan had given her at the beginning of the mission. She had somehow managed to swipe it off Hideki's person when she fled from disaster, and knew that if Botan or Koenma saw it that they would understand this boy had her trust.

Placing it in his grasp and then enclosing his fist around it, she spoke wisely, "Show this to Prince Koenma when you arrive and no one will give you trouble."

"What is it?" Kaihiki had to ask, pulling Mari to her feet as Yukina rose to leave also.

Glancing back at the lifeless frame of Thea, and then down to her blue kimono bearing the red dragon that Thea had taken such care into making, Yukina gave a determined look and replied, "Something my friend gave me. Now hurry - the others are already almost completely outside and will need your help, Kaihiki."

Just as she turned to again dash down the corridor, she was stopped by Mariko's delicate voice, "Lady Yukina, where are you going?"

Such a heart-wrenching question when the answer was one that would no doubt wound the fragile spirit of this sweet girl she was saving, but perhaps it would spark a hope within Mariko's heart and Yukina closed her eyes, believing her next words also. "I'm going to stop Kaihiki's brother and save mine." Without another word, she fled the scene, tears in her eyes, and left Kaihiki to see to the well-being of his new best friend.

Feeling determined and amazingly brave, he took Mariko's hand and looked ahead. "Come on, Mari. Let's do this for your grandma, if not for Yukina." The young girl never hesitated and immediately followed his racing lead down the hallway, hurrying to reach the front of the mass of people to lead them to safety, all the while praying for Kaihiko's rarely seen hand of mercy.

Yukina's heart pounded against her chest, threatening to emerge and leave her body she pushed herself so hard, but she would not stop for rest until she found either her enemy or her brother. Around corners she raced, paintings of war and death turning into blurry stop signs along the way, each beckoning for her to halt and gaze upon them, yet she refused. There was too much on the line right now, and no fiasco was going to keep her from accomplishing her life mission.

With her hair flying wildly behind her, she whipped around yet another corner to be suddenly stopped by Kaihiko's commanding presence. In an instant, her heart leapt into her throat, forcing her to swallow deeply as the tense moments passed like hours at a surprise party, for surely at any time the guest would arrive and jump out of the cake. It was just a matter of time when.

"Lady Yukina, what an unexpected surprise…" Kaihiko greeted her with the fakest of grins any tyrant could muster when facing those who had betrayed them.

"Likewise," she replied breathlessly, shoulders heaving up and down while she tried to regain her composure and find a way to end this all right then and there. But what could she do? She couldn't just kill him; she didn't have the power or the will to exact such revenge. Even though he was evil and one of the most wicked beings to ever walk Reikai, she couldn't bring herself to strike him through the heart, thus ending this ridiculous war before it met in a bloody battle that was unnecessary for the future of the land. She would ensure he was at least tried and found guilty of his crimes, and would then be forced to live with his misery and shame.

Though she knew this wouldn't work first thing, she knew she had to try anyway, "Kaihiko, under the authority Prince Koenma has given me, I'm placing you under arrest, and you are to accompany me back to the palace where you will be tried and punished for your crimes."

As she expected, the menace laughed haughtily in front of her, clearly not daunted by whatever authority she had, even if it was granted by the second strongest being in all of Reikai. "Authority? Ha! That pathetic fool doesn't even know the meaning of that word, and even if he did, he would never understand how to use it properly. Authority is power - the ability to destroy and take whatever you please."

Slowly, he began to circle her, knowing she would not dare to try something for she was far too weak to damage him in any way. "And how does Koenma choose to use his power? Ah, for the apparent 'good of the universe', he says. Heh, he's probably never even raised a weapon against an adversary in the defense of all he holds dear, has he?"

"You're wrong." Yukina said boldly, feeling his breath draw near her from behind. "Koenma is far braver than you give him credit for. He did his best to save Ningenkai when demons threatened to break the Kakai barrier and run rampant through the cities. He sacrificed a power he had stored for centuries, and even when it still wasn't enough, it showed how much he cared about his duty to protect the lives of others. That's something you'll never be able to understand."

"Just as you would do anything to protect the life of your brother?" Kaihiko added, the terrible sound of his sword being drawn from its sheath filling the Ice Child's ears. "Do you know how much he screamed when I would take my sword to him? He would screech like some pathetic bird being plucked from the air, and would then become numb to my torture, so I would change it up every time for his sake. Made it more enjoyable for the both of us, I think."

She knew what he was trying to do - he was trying to anger her and drive her to exhibit rage she never showed. It would be especially dangerous to do that here, since the barrier still suppressed her demonic energy, and would thus make her crumble into a heap from pain if she tried to summon it. No, she would not give into this mental torture, despite how awful it really was.

"It makes me wonder… how you could have truly feigned such innocence and adoration for me what seemed like such a short time ago," he continued, remaining behind her as to taunt her senses again into growing mad with irritation. "Perhaps my sister was right in suggesting that you were nothing more than a whore when you set foot in my mansion, because you were willing to go to any lengths just to accomplish your mission. And I must congratulate you - you almost did."

Yukina fought the anger again, clenching her fists so as to not let the hatred emerge in detectable waves. No matter the crude accusations made against her, she could not resort to violence to solve this effectively. She would have to be clever and even a little devious to pull this off, but since he had already revealed her ace card of faking her attraction for him, she was left with very few options.

"Then that proves that all beings are weak in some way or another. If I'm weak physically, then you are romantically, since you fell for me so quick. I should commend you for letting yourself fall into such a trap so easily." She surprised herself with those words, sensing the blade draw near her hair as she suppressed her fear of that very blade removing her head entirely. There had to be a way out of this…

Kaihiko chuckled maliciously as he leaned in closer, violating her personal space with little care for her precious mind. "Charm is deceitful, and beauty is vain, my dear… you are not as virtuous and bold as you like to think you are. Take a look at the painting before you - I believe you've seen it once before."

Hating to draw her attention away, Yukina cautiously let her gaze wander up to her right to behold the painful portrait of the suffering prisoner once again. Her heart panged with guilt as she was reminded of what terrible pain her brother had to endure until she managed to rescue him, constantly telling herself that she helped him before it was too late, and that Kaihiko's discouraging words were nothing more than empty threats. But little to her knowledge at the moment, Kaihiko was finding pleasure in how naïve she really was for he had no immediate intentions of reminding her of the trauma Hiei went through.

"Isn't it lovely, Yukina? This could have been you," he said in something of a fairly seductive tone, raising his sword to be angled against her fragile neck. As Yukina froze stiff in horror of what was about to happen, he concluded, "But you do not deserve such beauty from agony. Die."

Just as the blade began to press into her flesh, she heard a creaking sound and then suddenly the grumblings of two men wrestling behind her. Wait, two men? Yukina whirled around to behold Hiei barely managing to keep Kaihiko pinned against the opposite wall, the height difference between the two bound to be a deciding factor in mere seconds.

"Argh, you again? Why won't you just die like your insolent father wants you to?" Kaihiko yelled angrily, pushing Hiei away from him and into Yukina's frail frame.

In the brief seconds she had to ascertain the new situation before her, she glanced to her left to see the secret passage Reina had taken a few days ago - the passage that must have connected to Thea's quarters as well. Trusting only to hope that those very same dark corridors led outside the manor, Yukina summoned the remainder of her courage and pulled her hair behind her ear to display the earring fearlessly before this raving lunatic.

"I think you should be the one to die instead!" She shouted, the bright light emanating from the earring coming in a surge to temporarily blind Kaihiko like she did to Hideki earlier. As the blonde man stumbled back, growling in pain from the surprising light he wasn't expecting, Yukina took Hiei's hand and rushed into the passageway, ignoring the open door and just fleeing for their lives before they would be caught and executed.

When he just began to recover and had every intention of storming after them, Kaihiko was fortunately stopped by Hiroshi's voice, "My lord Kaihiko, the men are ready and await your command to begin the march to Koenma's palace."

Breathing heavily in utter fury for what had just occurred, Kaihiko gritted out a response, "I was about to kill them both. I was so close…"

Confused, Hiroshi inquired on his commander's words, "Sir?"

Glaring back at the lost man, Kaihiko shook it off mentally and stood up straight. "Is Hideki on the hunt?"

Hiroshi was still boggled and replied, "Well, yes my lord, but what is-?"

"Good, then let's move out." Kaihiko then whipped around and marched down the hallway, leaving Hiroshi staring at the open entrance to the secret passageway for a moment before pivoting around to catch up with his commander. Whatever had transpired here before he arrived was clearly not finished.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for two deaths! Though one I'm sure most of us didn't want to see... Unfortunately, I had that planned from the beginning. lol Overall, I'm pleased with this and will get to working on the next chapter as soon as inspiration hits! Thanks for reading, all!

_47thlight_


	15. Brother and Sister

A/N: I really have no excuse except life anymore. That and Naruto. I blame the Naruto fandom for stealing my attention!

But, there is good news with this chapter.

Within the context of this (what I consider) short chapter, is the very essence of what I love so very dearly about the twins. Some of you may wonder why in the world did I curse Hiei with the no voice thing, but in my mind, I've never thought Hiei to be good with words, especially when it comes to Yukina. So in order to communicate that properly, I have here the chapter which embodies the beautiful relationship I fell in love with so long ago. Not to mention the first scene which I got the fic idea from.

* * *

**Chapter 15 :: Brother and Sister**

Kazuma stood in a dumbfounded silence, his eyes no longer focused on the file in his hand, but more so on his feet as he digested all of the information cautiously. The way things had suddenly been unfolded before him seemed to change the entire outcome of the ball game, various predicaments barricading his way to successfully retrieving the girl he loved so dearly. Deceit was the only obstacle to overcome, and it was more bitter than the crude medicines a physician procured for their patients.

Feeling more guilt than anyone at the time, Kurama steadily moved his hand to touch the larger man's shoulder, only to be shrugged off in a cold manner. Even more saddened, the kitsune spoke, "Kuwabara, it was kept a secret for your own good. We thought surely that if you knew of who her brother was that your mind would change drastically, but for deceiving you, we are sorry."

"You should've thought of that before you all agreed to let Yukina run off on a mission she didn't have to take…" Kazuma replied, his voice soft, but deeply angered.

"And you should know something yourself, Kuwabara." Yusuke added, trying not to be as depressed and dismal as everyone else in the room. "Even if you disapproved of her going after Hiei, you should know fully well that Yukina would have gone after him anyway. That's what siblings do, right?"

Something akin to a sniffle was heard.

Growling in frustration that his best friend wasn't reacting hardly at all to the matter at hand, Yusuke whirled Kazuma around and gripped him by the collar. "Wouldn't you do that for your own sister?" He yelled, threatening the taller of the two with a ready fist should desperate measures need to be taken.

Again, Kazuma didn't respond, almost as if he was afraid to form words he was so embittered and heartbroken. His best friends had lied to him and his beloved was in more danger than ever before. How could anyone be so cruel?

Yusuke was growing even more irritated, though, and raised his fist even higher to accentuate the threat. "I'd do it for you, you idiot, because you're like a brother to me! Now try to tell me that Yukina wouldn't do whatever was in her power to help her brother!"

No answer.

"Tell me, Kuwabara! Tell me Yukina doesn't care about the life of her twin!"

That was when the dam broke and Kazuma's final defenses were torn apart, leaving him battered and vulnerable to the words being shouted at him by his best friend. After all the bitterness had sunk in and taken residence in his memory, the truth of the matters came to light. Not only was Hiei the lost twin brother of Yukina, but he was also one of them – their former teammate and comrade…

…And his friend.

"She cares…" he finally forced out quietly, feeling Yusuke's grip loosen gradually. "She cares a lot more than I ever knew, and if it's important to her, then it's twice as important to me."

Relieved, everyone else in the room sighed in their own way, heavy burdens of regret being lifted from their shoulders and dissipating without a word. They were all too glad that Kazuma had accepted the truth and didn't really start any wars over it. Yet, at least.

"So Kuwabara…" Koenma began, relaxing in his chair as his prized tantei looked his way again after the catastrophe waiting to happen came to a ceasefire. "I do have a favor I wish to ask of you concerning this mission. The war is still coming, that much is certain, and I want you, along with Yusuke and Kurama to join in the fight. When our reinforcements arrive, I will permit you to personally go and look for Yukina yourself."

Pleased to hear the offer, Kazuma beamed. "All right, suits me just fine! But uhh… how do we know this Mukuro will show up?"

"She better show up, or we're gonna have a tiny bit of trouble." Yusuke replied, trying to sound a little humorous despite the bleak situation. When he received glares and hopeless looks from his comrades, he tried again. "But I'm sure she'll show up! Yeah, if it's concerning Hiei, you bet she'll come running!"

Amazed to hear something rather foreign to his ears, Kazuma had to inquire. "You mean Mukuro's a girl?" Yusuke simply nodded and again, Kazuma was surprised, but this time in a good way. "Go figure – Hiei's the one that never showed an interest in girls, and he went and got him one before me. I'll be sure to make fun of him for that when I get the chance."

While the others chuckled, Koenma was thinking about something else entirely different. Noting the dismal look on his features, Botan felt the need to ask him what was troubling him. "Lord Koenma, what's wrong? You never seem this down when your favorite team's about to take on a mission you know they won't fail."

"That's true, but… I was just thinking about what Yusuke said." Koenma replied, drawing their intrigued gazes once more. "When Yusuke said that Kuwabara was like a brother to him, that reminded me of the brother I had once. Kaihiko was invaluable to me just as Yukina is the most precious person in existence to Hiei. When he suddenly turned away from what was morally good, I lost my best friend in an instant."

His tantei were surprisingly attentive, eyes somewhat aglow with this revelation Koenma was revealing to them. Never of the personal sort, they found this opportunity to dig into Koenma's shadowy past to be astonishing. But already tired of sharing his life story, the young ruler concluded. "Even though I know none of you think highly of the S.D.F., especially after the Sensui case, bear in mind that Kaihiko was once the commander of the Force before he turned against us. As cliché as it sounds, he is not to be underestimated by anyone. Hiei obviously did and he got himself captured, so please use your heads if you fight him."

"Right, right…" Yusuke said in his typical nonchalant manner. "And be back by eleven, don't forget to brush our teeth, and get to bed on time. We know the whole deal, Koenma, so can we go now?"

Smiling at the three young men ready to brave the fight ahead, Koenma nodded his approval. "Best of luck to you all. I'll send Botan to deliver any messages I may have for you. And if she knows what's good for her, she'll stay out of harm's way, too."

After receiving that playful glare from the young ruler, Botan laughed it off as usual, but then caught the same stare from Kurama. "Oh, all right. I'll be a good little ferry girl." She admitted, pouting in her adorable little way.

With that settled, Kurama looked back to his two comrades who were both more than eager to begin the preparations. "Well, shall we go?"

Yusuke nodded, grinning with utter satisfaction – he was so ready for any fight handed to him! "You bet! Let's go save Yukina! …Again!"

"And Hiei, too!" Kazuma added, meanwhile receiving peculiar glances from the others. "What? Can't I show a little enthusiasm for my favorite shorty?"

E-l-s-e-w-h-e-r-e

Racing through the dark corridors and ignoring shouts of soldiers elsewhere in the manor, Hiei had taken the lead as they ran to find an exit. Since he had never seen these passages before Yukina brought him to Thea's chamber, he wasn't even sure if there was an exit to be found. But in the same manner that Yukina had noted the water's flow in the lit portion of the passage, he decided to follow it toward its source, hoping there would at least be an opening of some kind for them to escape.

When he found himself on the opposite end of where his own prison was located, a reinforced stone wall stood in the twins' way, only a small opening just above the water's surface available for any hope. He looked at her for a moment, watching how her expressions changed slightly as she pondered the situation at hand. However, Hiei had a plan of his own and gave her a signal to not follow him.

Confused, Yukina gasped when he jumped in head first, calling out for him to come back. "Hiei, don't! We'll find another way out!" She pleaded, only to be met with her echoing voice as she waited for him to retreat to the surface.

Watching helplessly, she knelt down and put her fingers in the water, the shrilling cold a stark reminder of her homeland she had abandoned. But despite how accustomed she was to the cold, this felt worse – an uncomfortable, almost painful sensation pricked at her skin until she finally withdrew her curious fingers. If the water already felt this cold, she knew the journey back to Koenma's palace would be dreadful and difficult.

Just then recalling that Hiei was vulnerable to such freezing temperatures,

Yukina gasped again, hoping he would resurface soon so as to avoid becoming a permanent addition to this despicable mansion of terror. With great fear and intensity she watched the movement in the water, trying to make out his silhouette that could show up at any time. Growing terrified that his weakened body had succumbed to the sub-zero temperatures, Yukina readied herself to dive in, when his head suddenly emerged from the rushing water.

"Oh Hiei, I'm so glad you're all right! Get out of the water before you-!" She exclaimed, only to have a rather desperate hand pull on her own. The look in his eyes was that of hope, but expressed urgency. Could he really be that crazy?

Yukina swallowed hard. "Is… there a way out?" Both relieved and terrified when he nodded his head in the affirmative, she tried to be brave and replied, "O-okay, if you think we can make it…"

While keeping himself from being overtaken by the quick flow of the water that was sucking him back to where he had been before, he pushed against the wall with his right hand, then assisted in getting Yukina into the water with his left. Once she was in, he watched the pain flash over her face, but there was little time to worry about that. Gripping her hand urgently, he took a deep breath and hoped that she would follow in the same manner.

Though she dreaded the pain that would soon follow, Yukina did what he silently demanded and submerged herself, quickly catching Hiei's hurried strokes as he swam with the current. Trying to keep up with him, she paddled as best she could after him, meanwhile fighting all the torrential needling pricks in her body, each stab crying out for a need for warmth. But Yukina knew she couldn't give herself that – all she had was a hope in getting out of the water sooner than the icy cold could claim their bodies, and she knew Hiei would be taken first.

Determined to not let that happen, she paddled harder, kicking furiously as she followed him like a child, rounding corners quickly so as to not be swept by the current into the stone wall. But as her air was already starting to feel depleted due to the strain she was putting on her body, Yukina prayed that Hiei really did know of the exit's location, rather than just going on a hunch. Much to her relief, a pale light glowed up ahead, and more than eager to get to it, she pushed herself forward at her brother's side to be welcomed by the overcast sky looming above the manor.

Grappling onto the rocky shoreline before getting taken by the current, Hiei quickly pulled himself out of the water, then turned and assisted Yukina in doing the same. For a few minutes they struggled in reclaiming the air they had lost, for the chilling winds that blew about were making the matter even more difficult than before. Now soaked to the bone with ice cold water and preparing to face a deadly wintry trek, their chances didn't seem to have gone up by any significant amount.

But even still, Yukina tried to remain positive. She had her brother with her and just because of that, she was beyond content. "You did it, Hiei…" she said breathlessly, drawing his still dull gaze back to her. "You found a way out when I didn't think there would be one. I'm so glad."

Every time he heard her sweet voice, he wanted so badly to just simply say her name – to let her know he appreciated her. But that all too often taken for granted pleasure was robbed of him, and all he could do was nod to confirm he had taken her words to heart. So again in his wordless manner that was already becoming habitual, he rose to his feet and took her hand, urging that they keep moving before their bodies refused to do so. Yukina readily agreed and followed his at first calm pace, but that steadily quickened back into a run as something soft and wet began to fall from the sky.

Though snow was supposed to be a cheerful reminder of how pure and delightful winter was to most, for the Forbidden Twins, it meant even more physical trauma and pain. This first snowfall was to be the signal and ideal weather for the war to come, a deadly blizzard of white that would quickly turn blood red as battles among countless thousands would be waged and fought without mercy. Snowy graves would litter the picturesque landscape of Reikai, ruining a once lively world with hundreds of deaths in a matter of mere hours.

But other things besides war were on their minds; Hiei hated winter and what it brought to his mind's eye. The memories of his banishment stung more than the harsh and painful pricks of the icy water they had made their escape in. Hearing his mother call out for him to be spared was already difficult enough to deal with, but over the last few days, a memory he had somehow engraved recently replayed over and over. Hina screaming as the father of her soon-to-be-children had his way with her, only to curse her and blemish her pure nature that should never have been tarnished by a man's hand.

For what agony she endured, Hiei started to hate himself again. He wasn't supposed to be alive, but that idiotic fool for a father had to take what never should have been his, and thus scar Hina with a wound that would never heal properly. Hiei saw himself as nothing more than an accident and curse once again, wishing he had died in that prison cell, thus sparing Yukina the misfortune of being caught in his predicament.

However, that's what caught him – Yukina had risked her life to come and find him in the first place. Not only did she cast aside the laws of their people, but set off on the dangerous search to find him, so that he would know he wasn't alone in believing their race was cold and heartless. She wanted to be with her brother and cling to what little family she had left, and since Hideki was far from having the desire to take his children out for picnics or anything of the sort, Hiei was her last hope. Not necessarily to be considered pitiful seconds, because Yukina believed that if she had the choice, her brother would have come first. As his twin, she felt glued to his very heart that she knew deep down was innately good despite his horrendous crimes.

Yukina saw what even the trained eye could not. She found a pure part of him that few knew existed, and even when she didn't know he was the one she sought so urgently, Yukina located the goodness in him and kept it close. It was that utter sense of delight she felt when in his presence that brought this sensation to light for her, knowing within her soul that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with him in that moment, even if a snow storm was bound to hamper their journey to safety. She would choose a cold trek home with him above a cozy fire in Genkai's temple.

Spurred on by the loving thoughts she seemed to send him in droves, Hiei squeezed her hand, almost like he was wordlessly promising to be with her to the end. He had been no where near the brother she dreamt of for so long, but was now even more determined to at least be the best he could until death claimed him, whether it be by this coming storm or his father's cruelty. She deserved that much and so much more.

When she felt his hand hold hers tighter, Yukina had to wonder if he was thinking poorly of himself again. He did always seem to do that. She knew he had a deep and unbendable sense of contempt for himself, and though anyone would have agreed, Yukina didn't think that way. Hiei was so much better than he gave himself credit for. If he was really so evil and despicable like he claimed, surely he would have abandoned all good causes he had taken part in long ago.

He had fought alongside the tantei in many battles he really didn't have to participate in, had agreed to be Mukuro's loyal right-hand without any quarrels, and even spared the lives of their tribe when most of them deserved such punishment. For what they did to him, Yukina was surprised that he didn't exact his revenge already, but surely after all this time, if he hadn't found his homeland by now, they would all be dead by his hand. This fact brought about one conclusion that made Yukina smile – her brother did indeed have a gentle spirit that was reserved for a select few. She counted herself fortunate that she was one of the lucky ones to receive such kind treatment by a youkai highly feared and respected among the strongest in Makai.

Feeling the need to encourage him, Yukina squeezed his hand, too, and spoke against the wind, "Hiei, everything will be all right. You've got to be a little more positive and put a hope in your heart. Set a goal and I promise we'll reach it. Do you have one?" She paused, waiting for him to reply, and when he gave her a familiar look, she chuckled. "Other than getting us back to Koenma's palace."

Though he was never one to set such lofty goals for himself when in a bleak situation such as this, Hiei took his sister's words to heart and pondered them for several moments. His options were few, but were worth holding onto and keeping in his mind's eye. Not only would he get Yukina to safety, but he would accomplish something else as well. So with an affirming look, he nodded and was rewarded with a tender smile.

"I'm glad…" she replied sweetly, trying to keep up with her brother's still fast pace of running, despite being without his youkai energy that was for the most part still drained and gone from his body. "You want to know what my other goal is?"

Hiei gave her an inquisitive look and waited for her to reply.

Looking straight ahead with a smile on her perfect features, Yukina concluded. "I want to see Kazuma again and tell him I finally found my brother. He'll be so excited to know it's you, Hiei!"

Quickly, Hiei tore his gaze away from hers, as if ashamed of his heritage once again. But for a change, it wasn't that – it was the fact that he knew Kazuma was incredibly fascinated with Yukina, and no doubt that in Hiei's absence, a relationship stronger and sweeter than anything had been forged. Just listening to the sound of Yukina's voice as she said the tall fool's name told the whole story for the fire youkai, and he knew that not only was Kazuma in love with her, but she returned those feelings, too.

Yukina's happiness was important to him, that much was obvious, but Hiei could hardly kindle the thought of having to be _nice_ to the idiot who always got in the way and never seemed to be a valuable fighter when needed. If what Hiei feared could happen upon their return home, Kazuma would no doubt ask for Yukina's hand in an instant, and thus a brotherhood would have to be formed. Hiei had never had a brother, and had only finally begun to accept friends recently, but the fact that Kazuma would be that brother… it made him shiver subconsciously.

Could he really accept Kazuma as family, much less as an appropriate mate for his beloved sister? That thought began to race through his mind, but something hampered him – love always broke seemingly unbreakable barriers, and if Yukina loved him, Hiei would have to deal with that. However, if he knew his sister, she would want him to treat Kazuma with the respect and kindness he showed her. A difficult task, but Yukina was worth it. If he could face death head-on numerous times, surely he could learn to appreciate the Kuwabara on a higher scale of friendship, rather than just seeing him as a comrade.

Through the last of the daylight hours the siblings trudged onward, fighting against the torrential winds that whipped and stung their faces. In truth, the snow crystals seemed to have turned into sharp little knives that each scraped along their flesh, creating invisible trails of blood that couldn't be seen, but most certainly could be felt. And with what little light they had, Hiei felt that there was no need to press on farther when death in a blizzard was imminent, so peering through the thick sheets of snow that rained down upon them, he tried to locate a make-do shelter. To his luck and surprise, he spotted a rocky face not far off. Urging her on with a tug, he led her to the base of the mountain that shielded them from the harsh winds, then began the search for what he hoped would be a cave, or at least an outcropping large enough to harbor two souls until morning.

Again feeling abnormally lucky, he found a cave deep enough to hide away in until daylight came in a matter of hours. Taking care in guiding a stiff Yukina inside, he helped her situate herself on the ground, leaning her against the stone wall while he quickly went deeper into the cave to search for tools needed for a fire. He knew he wouldn't be able to find much, but if it meant at least helping his sister feeling more comfortable and keeping her from succumbing to the bitter cold of this perilous journey, he would be willing to do anything.

Finally, he returned with a few rocks and a couple of hardly recognizable twigs. Making a small circle out of the stones and then placing the twigs in the center, he concentrated and produced a small, but make-do flame which he guided to the sticks. He was surprised that he even had enough energy to create a spark, much less a fire. Regardless, he was relieved and sat beside his sister as she leaned closer to the gentle flames that danced precariously back and forth in the winds that managed to sneak inside their safe haven.

As her hands became warmed and caressed by the fire, Yukina looked over at her tired and weary twin, his neck craned backwards as he struggled to stay awake. Not wanting him to commit himself to sleep before getting warm himself, she snuggled closer and smiled at him. "Brother, you're cold, too. I don't want to be the only one to enjoy this fire you made for us."

Because of her urges, he submitted and did the same as her, bringing hands near the fire to feel the light tingling of the heat beginning to re-enter his body. Even though he harbored the very essence of fire within him, without any of his energy, he felt no such taken for granted warmth. This little flame was to be yet another reminder of what seemingly miniscule things he so often ignored and never appreciated. If he survived this, many changes would be made.

Suddenly awakened from his mind's wanderings by the foreign sound of something ripping, he averted his eyes down to Yukina's hands that were busy tearing at the hem of her kimono. Startled, he reached out to stop her.

"It's… it's not much, but at least it will keep the fire going a little longer for you." She said sweetly, despite that pleading look in his eyes that begged her to stop. Why would she sacrifice something that protected her for him? He didn't deserve it…

But it was her actions that drew his gaze to study the beauty of her kimono – the brilliant, but still deep blue was a perfect contrast to her pale skin, cerulean threads woven together perfectly to hug her delicate little frame. And then the red dragon, a symbol of defining strength and courage stretched up from the skirt to her shoulder, painting a portrait on her already ideal canvas. It was as if the dragon was a part of her body, tattooed on her frame to represent the fire that was within her as well. But this fire wasn't as treacherous and despicable as their father's.

Hers was an ember of hope and security, burning brightly in the dim firelight to glow for the benefit of others. And in turn, her symbolism was having an effect on him, reminding him of the dragon he had within himself – the powers he had locked away in a deep place in his soul. That dragon was a physical part of him, whereas Yukina's was an emotional seal, as if to protect her, too. Hiei wanted to protect the loving shine of her gentle flame with his own, even if death claimed him in the process. He would convert an evil source of power to preserve that which he deemed perfect and flawless.

After a few moments and another attempt at shredding more of her invaluable kimono, the twins sat in silence as the flame began to slowly die into the night. But before their evening would draw to a close, Yukina wanted to cherish these last moments with her brother on their first night as honest siblings.

Leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling contentedly like she always did, she sighed calmly and spoke, "I hope the others found shelter before the storm hit, especially Mari. That sweet little girl's already lost so much. I'd hate for her to lose even more."

Wordlessly, Hiei gave a slight nod, but wanted to tell her in his negative tone that she shouldn't trust in such hopeless things. However, with this foreign and new way of thinking that had been rubbing off on him, he let the kinder words he would have said scroll through his mind. "_I'm sure she's all right, Yukina. You did everything in your power to keep her safe…_"

"And I'd hate to lose you, Brother, right after I finally found you." Yukina added to Hiei's dismay. He knew their chances of survival were grim, but his sister's hopeful tone of voice was impossible to overshadow with such negative thinking. She believed so firmly in accomplishing the impossible and attaining the unattainable. He wished he could be more like her.

"But…" her voice trailed off as the longing desire for rest began to cover her in a cold blanket for the night. "…Even if by some chance we don't make it back to the others, I'll be happy having known that I spent my last moments with the brother I've searched for all this time. The only brother I ever wanted and the brother I love with all my heart."

Hiei was left literally speechless, his mouth slightly open as he took in shaky breaths to calm himself on the inside. Her words came rushing in like a tidal wave, submerging mountains of shame and despair he had erected long ago, and cresting at the peaks of those mountains to shine like brilliant stars in the heavens. He had thought that during all this time that she would never love him because of what horrors he had done in his lifetime, but just now, she had openly admitted without even a hint of disappointment that she did indeed love him.

The word "love" to him meant so much more than just the physical definition of caring about another living creature. To Hiei, it spoke volumes of appreciation, acceptance – even adoration. He wasn't trying to suddenly put himself on a pedestal, but the undeniable circulation of having her affection flowed through him now like a peaceful river never felt before. This perfect angel's love was more valuable than even the most precious jewels – it was the highest honor any one man could receive.

As he wrapped his arm around her, he drew her even closer to him, trying to keep her as warm as possible and swearing that he would see the night through if it only meant getting her back where she belonged. Even if that meant only giving her up to the Kuwabara, if it made her happy, his own security was nothing important. So he clung to her possessively as the embers of their small fire died out, protecting her from the darkness that was coming and repeating over and over in his mind how grateful he was to her.

That night, a single dark blue gem clattered to the ground. If it would ever be found, the price would be unfathomable for something so perfect and rare.

* * *

A/N: Oh, the agony of sibling LOVE! I got so teary-eyed writing this, because like I said, it's what made me adore the twins so much. I sure hope you enjoyed this and leave a review if you liked!

_47thLight_


	16. Civil War

Holy flippin' geez, is this for real? Oh my dear sweet mother of tomato juice, it is! Finally, the chapter I deemed the hardest to write is FINISHED! Wow, I can't tell you how happy I am to get it out of the way and off my chest. At last, I can work on the chapter that's been tugging at my heart for weeks.

But of course, this chapter's important and I'm proud of the way I wrote it. Within you'll read about the climactic civil war between Koenma's troops led by the fearless Yusuke Urameshi and company who face off against Kaihiko and his band of not-so-merry men. It's dramatic and even little funny in places, so please enjoy while I go feast on the ideas my heart is gushing out for Chapter 17. lol

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Civil War**

When morning's light touched Reikai's snow-covered landscape, thousands of Koenma's finest soldiers were prepared for the civil war they had dreaded for years. Among them were ogres, armor-clad men of all sorts, and even the Special Defense Force, whom Yusuke enjoyed the pleasure of giving orders to – he had wanted for so long to just tell them what to do, rather than depend on them to give him pointers.

Needless to say, this army was well equipped and more than capable of stopping a hefty force, but there was something that hindered their thoughts from lingering too much on the battle to come. They knew they would be fighting their brothers – men forced to fight under the penalties that their imprisoned families would be slaughtered. Reikai's defending army understood the grief that was surely to come, but doubts could not take residence for long. A battle needed to be fought and won if life was to continue so harmoniously as it did.

Kazuma took care in applying the bandages to his wrists, wrapping them tightly to form make-do braces should something snap by accident. A fight was just what he needed to temporarily distract himself from running off to find Yukina and her brother. It was difficult enough picturing her with the man they were about to face off against, and Kazuma couldn't think of a better candidate to pummel into the ground to burn steam.

Kurama was standing calmly away from the muttering masses of soldiers, quietly going over the layout of the fields where the battle would take place and recounting his inventory of seeds and other weapons. He was always well prepared for any disaster or emergency, but his cautious ways stirred him to check and re-check what he had, just in case he had somehow missed something five counts ago.

Yusuke, though, was the most eager of the three former tantei to fight, this being his first real battle since he had competed in the tournament for Makai. He honestly felt a little rusty, but thanks to frequent sparring sessions and random fights with Kazuma, he became a little more confident than before. However the frustrating mumblings of his "men" were beginning to disrupt his waves of calmness – what was holding him together and keeping him from just running after Kaihiko himself.

Unable to stand the annoying sounds, he gritted his teeth and shouted, "All of you just shut up! You're interrupting my quiet time!!"

Chuckling to himself, Kurama came back to join his group and spoke, "Feeling a little on edge, are we?"

With a disgruntled, almost pouty look on his face, Yusuke replied, "Not on edge, just annoyed that we can't get this over with. Why can't we just go find this guy and fight him wherever we find him?"

"It had already been decided months ago, before any of us even knew about this predicament, that the battle would be fought here." Kurama said. "Apparently, it holds some significance to Kaihiko, and most likely for Koenma as well. I would have to say that we are very lucky that the terrain happens to be more so in our favor, however, that's something that does trouble me a bit."

Confused, Yusuke inquired, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with this spot?"

"What he's trying to say is that it seems weird that the place we're gonna fight this guy is on a level piece of land." Kazuma spoke up after joining the group as well. "It almost doesn't seem right for the attacker to put his prey on the defensive side of the board, when the defense clearly has the advantage."

"Precisely." Kurama nearly grimaced, his voice back to that cautious tone used only when facing great adversity. "Just like in my match against Karasu, I thought I knew everything I needed to know about his tactics so that I could prevail, and even took extra measures to ensure my victory. But to my surprise, he had more tricks up his sleeve than I thought, and thus I nearly lost my life. It's only fair that now, even in a situation when it looks like we can win easily, that we tread cautiously and beware of any dangers, may they be miniscule or perilous. Tact is the word we all need to understand today."

Yusuke, in one of his extremely rare moods to take advice, looked dead ahead into the pale horizon, partially blanketed with snow, then divided by a grey sky. "I was never very good at chess, but I guess I'll have to take it up again after we waste this guy and all his little followers. I'm in the mood to win with style."

"Chess was never my forte either." Kazuma added, a thought just then coming to mind. "Say Kurama, I don't suppose you planned ahead for the future like you did back during the Makai tournament, did you?"

Kurama gave a soft laugh, amused that Kazuma was trying to pick apart the kitsune's brain. "If you are referring to planting special seeds here long ago, I'm afraid we're out of luck. Since I was a fugitive in both the spirit and demon worlds, I was never quite foolish enough to come to Reikai on a regular basis. Terribly sorry, old friend."

Kazuma and Yusuke laughed as well, cherishing the moment to be calm and casual right before their next big battle. They were accustomed to the pressure of such things, but still kept themselves prepared for what was to come. Besides, like in all of the other tournaments and clashes, they each had reasons to be fighting, maybe not wholly for Reikai's safety, but for something deeper and more significant.

So they waited in silence, contemplating their decisions and strategies as they watched the horizon for the first signs of an army. It seemed to go on for hours, this waiting game they were playing, but when in times of war the command of "hurry up and wait" was common, causing time to become irrelevant for every man and woman on the field. It was minutes that felt like hours, and if it really were hours, days would have gone by before the fight started. And so they continued to wait.

The haunting sound of a lone drum beat from the distance, echoing across the flat, wide expanse to Yusuke and his army. Strange, he never expected this Kaihiko to be the battle cry type. "Yeah we can hear ya! Let's just get this over with!" He yelled, obviously more impatient than anyone in that moment. Kurama would have interjected on matters of Yusuke dishonoring their adversary, but when he reconsidered their opponent, he disregarded his own words and remained silent.

As the drum's beat continued to resound over the landscape, the mass of men began to form on the horizon, none cheering like half of Yusuke's force expected. There were more men fighting, though, than they were informed of, but Yusuke paid it no mind – he could take out one thousand or more if he needed to and not break a sweat. Or so he liked to tell himself.

"Wow, I sure do love this Mukuro's timing. She's not here and the fight is. What is she, that showy 'make an appearance' type?" Kazuma said, sarcasm dripping out of his fist – or was that his spiritual energy? He was more anxious for the fight than he gave himself credit for.

"We probably won't need her anyway." Yusuke replied, giving his two friends a thumb's up. "After all, we've got our favorite SDF guys to boss around, heh heh."

"Speaking of, you may want to move on to the front lines with them so that they won't disobey your orders." Kurama advised, making mental calculations of Kaihiko's forces, dividing them up according to their numbers as well. He would have his work cut out for him.

Yusuke scoffed. "Disobey my orders? Only order I gave them was to waste these guys, what more do they need to know?"

"Showing equal quarter to those that ask of it is always tactful." Kurama said, re-checking his inventory _again_.

"Showing what?" Yusuke repeated dumbly.

"He means to say that if anyone out there surrenders to us, we shouldn't kill them. Clear enough for you, Urameshi?" Kazuma concluded for the only non-graduate of their troupe.

"Oh… well sure! Maybe if we rally enough prisoners, Koenma will give us all a vacation from spirit detective duty." Though Yusuke laughed, this time his comrades did not. Confused, he turned and looked at what their eyes were transfixed on; half of the men they were about to fight didn't look at all like they were capable of lifting a sword. Poorly clothed and practically all skin and bones, this wasn't an army – it was a slave train.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Kurama pointed out sadly, finally forcing himself to stop rummaging in his pockets. His reserve was failing the more he fidgeted.

This time Yusuke didn't say anything, nor did Kazuma as all eyes trained on the main focal point of this mass moving towards them; the man in glowing armor and brilliant blonde hair must have been their warlord that they were supposed to face as a team. This was the man that put things in motion that was affecting more than he likely understood – and he was proud of that.

Scowling, Yusuke moved swiftly to the frontlines, his two cohorts following close behind, not saying a word to the men they passed by. Words weren't necessary at this point. They had their pep talk earlier when Koenma instated them for military and patriotic service, and they knew this Yusuke kid wasn't the type for motivational speeches, so they waited silently for the call to fight.

Once giving the proper instructions to his favorite punching bags, Yusuke bid the SDF commanders to see to their separate companies, assembling them for battle in whatever manner they saw fit. Yusuke didn't have much of a strategy, just to let all Hell break loose when Kaihiko made his move, whenever the smug man would get off his high horse and draw a weapon.

"I'm tired of waiting." Yusuke blurted to those within earshot, eyebrow twitching with anticipation to begin and end the fight quickly. "Let's just go do this so that it'll be overwith."

Kurama tried to stop the young man from attacking so quickly, wishing to advise for more tact to be called for, but Yusuke was already barely a small white spot running towards the enemy. Relinquishing his wise words to his mind, he gestured to Kazuma, and likewise, he followed suit in directing the companies of men behind them to follow their leader. Some were shouting and others were fuelled by quiet rage as they charged ahead, not giving their adversary time to deploy his own methods for attacking. This wasn't about tactics or strategy – it was plain blood and war.

E-l-s-e-w-h-e-r-e

"And you're certain everything's been arranged, then?" Koenma asked of Botan as the ferry girl went over her checklist a third time.

"Yes sir, we have medics, reserves and search teams ready to go at any time. For such short notice on Kaihiko's change in plans, I must say we rallied an impressive force!" Botan tried to joke, but Koenma wasn't halfway to being amused.

"Impressive maybe, but I still hate this." He replied grimly, finally shoving his former best friend's file away from him. He had to stop looking at the treacherous thing, bringing back memories he wanted to forget and yet somehow he still kept them close. "I hate wars. I'm a judge of spirits, not a dictator!"

Botan frowned a little and tried to comfort the considerably young ruler with kind words. "Oh come now, you're no dictator. You are a prince with an agenda to keep peace, so your reputation is safe, don't worry. You're not going to become a warlord because of this one confrontation."

Koenma sighed and buried his face in his arms. "If only you knew about our relationship as friends back then, Botan…" he seemed to whimper. "While I tried to be Daddy's perfect little prince, Kaihiko and I often got ourselves into trouble. It was never anything serious, but it was enough to cause disturbances and build reputations for ourselves. Kaihiko was the strong and aggressive warrior, while I was the boy pouring over books all the time. I still find myself surprised that he and I got along so well."

"And… how did it go wrong?" Botan found herself asking the question everyone wanted to know, hoping it wouldn't strike too sensitive a nerve.

"He hated taking orders from anyone, so that's why he became the S.D.F's commander all those years ago, but even having all that power wasn't good enough for him. It's really a simple story of seeking too great a power for those in good conduct to ignore, so my father ordered him banished from service to the spiritual realm."

"Well, it seems like Kaihiko just should've been judged and sentenced, which he was, right?"

Koenma pounded a rare fist into his desk, shocking his assistant with the loud thunk. "No… he wasn't. You see, my father punished me for my inadequacies at the time in forcing me to sentence my best friend to his fate."

Botan gasped, yet another revelation being revealed to her that she never would have expected from the Reikai prince. "So I can only speculate that you couldn't fully carry out your true objectives with him, hence why he's had so much freedom for the last few centuries to collect the forces he has, and we can only guess what else."

"Yes, so just like Sensui, I'm at fault for this, too." Koenma admitted, disgraced with himself over and over again.

"Now Lord Koenma, don't belittle yourself too much. There are never any certainties when it comes to people we know, so in Sensui's case, you had no idea that he would try to dig that tunnel to the demon's world. It really was a radical case, to be sure, but we still won in the end – stop forgetting that!" When she practically yelled, Koenma was startled at the sound of her raised voice. "This is why we have spirit detectives and special forces, right? To help us clean up the messes from our past mistakes?"

"And those messes are mine – again!"

"Stop doing that!" Botan finally growled, now slamming her fists into his desk instead. "I don't care how much you hate yourself right now, but you've got a good team and army out there ready to fight to fix this problem. So if you continue to sit here on your loathing bum feeling sorry for yourself, I am going to drag you out to the frontlines myself! Now get up and do something productive!"

Koenma looked at her, because he was worried that she would become physically violent with him, like whipping out her oar to beat him with. But her point had been made, he just didn't want to let it soak in until she raised her voice like that. He made mistakes in his younger years and he was paying for them now, but he finally began to count himself fortunate that he had such a fine team of well-trained and disciplined fighters willing to help him make things right. They were a rare bunch of misfits, he had to muse.

"All right, I will." He then stood up, flicked some imaginary dust from his cloak and then looked straight ahead at the door. "Let's go find some snacks for the upcoming fight. I'll get pretty hungry watching all of that, you know."

Botan giggled, despite the apparent ignorant look on Koenma's countenance. She was glad to have the old Koenma back – the angsty one scared her. "Yes sir, and don't forget to save some for the team!"

M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e

"All right, I'm done with these appetizers," Yusuke said after firing a fairly meager shotgun blast at an advancing column of men looking to strike their heavily armed lines. "Let's move on to the main course. Anyone see that Kaihiko guy anywhere?"

Kuwabara stopped and looked at Yusuke like the boy was dumb. "You can't be serious. Can't you sense his energy? It's spiking like crazy!"

Yusuke turned and peered over his shoulder, seeing the rather elegant looking blonde stand a safe distance away from the war-zone. He gritted his teeth and mumbled, "So he's afraid to fight his own battles, eh? Fine, I can bring the fight to him if he wants it."

"Wait, Yusuke! Don't go charging in-!" Kurama warned against his better judgment. But the warning was not heeded and Yusuke, followed closely by Kazuma was in a dead-run for the tyrannical ruler. But before the kitsune could follow suit, a stranger barred his path.

"I found you, Spirit Fox…" the rough tone of Hiroshi's voice echoed in Kurama's ears. "You've been the one sticking your nose into my village raids, killing my hand-picked men. But I'll have no more of it."

Kurama calmly drew a rose from his hair, almost smirking as he did so. "A little late to be tracking down a meddlesome spy, isn't it? Your intelligence is worse than the dullness of your sword."

"I will not be insulted!" Hiroshi yelled, charging at the kitsune blindly.

Easily stepping to his right, he avoided the collision and seized the moment to cast his whip around the man's belly, holding him tightly while he glanced at the fight that was about to commence without him. "I'm afraid that you've insulted yourself by underestimating a fox, much less one that can easily defeat you in a game of cat and mouse."

Hiroshi wasn't granted a second chance for words as he was abruptly split in half from the waist up, Kurama's whip slicing him evenly and coiling at its master's whim. Kurama gave a slightly disgusted sigh and hurried to join the fray, hoping he wouldn't be too late to help. Yusuke and Kazuma always did have a terrible habit of keeping the primary target to themselves.

"Hey you!" Yusuke shouted at the taller man, growling like a lion, it seemed. "You're the guy that's been annoying me for the past three weeks, and one thing you should know about me before we fight is that I've got one short temper!"

"Noted, Ex-Detective." Kaihiko replied, hardly impressed with the teen's blatant choice of words. "I don't suppose you're the one that's seeking to avenge that pitiful girl that crumbled beneath my will, are you?"

Yusuke grunted angrily and gestured to the silent Kazuma. "Wrong guy. It's that one over there – the one with the screaming energy that's going to waste you for talking about the girl he loves like that. Maybe I should step aside and just let him have his fun first…"

"Energy? You can't be serious…" Kaihiko wasn't phased and only smirked. "That boy hardly presents any challenge. You, however, are perhaps worthy of my skills."

"You know, I'm _really_ tired of hearing that!" Yusuke bellowed, kicking a random rock at Kaihiko, ignoring that it barely grazed the blonde man's cheek, drawing blood instantly. "Kuwabara, I want you to kick the crap outta this guy. If you need back up, let me or Kurama know. In the meantime, we'll watch your back and make sure no one interrupts your fun."

Eyes dark and beginning to show rare anger, Kazuma called forth his sword, but he didn't find his voice, unable to express how much he hated this man for what he had done. It didn't matter if he was once human or if he even had a caring spirit at one point – he had disgraced Yukina, kidnapped her brother, and then was making all of these people suffer all in the name of his selfish plans.

"Think you're too good to talk to me?" Kaihiko spat, also drawing his sword. "The weak fire youkai was the same way, and last thing I heard, he couldn't talk anymore. It's a shame Hideki isn't here to do the same for you."

"You should stop talking." Kazuma said, rage boiling steadily with his increasing energy. "I don't want to hear your voice. In fact, the only time you're allowed to open your mouth is when you scream once I rip out your heart!"

Surging forwards, his Spirit Sword looking more like a giant flame, Kazuma began one-on-one combat with the ruler who dared to touch his Ice Princess. Likewise, Kaihiko met the challenge in a similar manner, blocking rushed attacks and avoiding random swipes that had no flow or rhythm to them at all. He furrowed his brow in disgust, finding it so dishonorable that this boy was disgracing the art of swordplay in such a manner.

"I can see what drives you – it's the thought of being with your Beloved, is it not?" Kaihiko pointed out between attacks, not missing a beat all the while.

"Yeah, and what of it? Hey! I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Kazuma replied, only to get angry again.

Kaihiko chuckled, causing Kazuma to halt his assault for a few moments. "Then it should pain you to realize that your Beloved, your precious Yukina, is being hunted down by her merciless father. He will not rest until he finds her and kills her. He has no real reason, except that he hates that she exists. Ironic, isn't it? The only reason he's going to kill her is because she's alive."

He felt a few beads of sweat slip down the side of his face as that haunting dream from before flashed before his eyes. If what Kaihiko told him was true, then this explained the blood on the snow from his nightmare. But he wouldn't accept it – not now when he had the chance to end at least one half of her misery, and Hiei, God willing, would take care of the rest.

"Yukina wouldn't like knowing you've underestimated her," he finally replied, bearing a confident smile that threw Kaihiko for a loop. "See, she's not exactly the type that isn't used to pain. Before I met her, she was tortured by this thug, and it was only because she was so strong that she managed to withstand all of it. She never cried once because of him. She has a much stronger tolerance for pain than me or even Urameshi. Heck, I think she's stronger than all of us, really."

"And that… brings you comfort in what way?" Kaihiko retorted, confused by what the teen was attempting to say.

"It makes me feel better to know that she can handle herself, at least until I cream your face into the ground!"

"Unlikely." Kaihiko said, stopping the boy's advance short with the new energy appearing on his blade. "If you'll give me the pleasure, I'll explain this beautiful aura you see now. It's a little something of my own creation – an ingenious mixture of spiritual, demon and another foreign energy that I combined into one all my own. I like to call it Soul energy, because within this fusion is the very essence of myself, hence why it is so powerful and unheard of in all three worlds."

Kazuma looked on at the purple aura for a moment, but quickly scowled at it, not daunted by how impressive it looked. "Hmph, doesn't scare me. To me, that's just some stupid parlor trick. My Spirit Sword's the strongest sword ever, and not because it's made of spiritual energy…"

Kaihiko raised a curious eyebrow and waited for the teen to finish, but was surprised to see the smirk disappear and a determined look made its debut. "It's made of my soul, too, and my heart, unlike yours, is filled with my love for Yukina! So I guess I should change its name, heh heh…"

"Your shiny little sword doesn't frighten me either, fool." Kaihiko said, growling in frustration that Kazuma still showed no sense of fear against him. "I have been a warlord for decades. You mean nothing to me!"

"We'll see what means the most to you once I'm using your frilly little cape to wipe the blood off of Hiei's boots when I find him!" Without wasting more time talking, Kazuma lunged ahead again, fuelled by the passion in his being for Yukina, and to ensure her safety once this was all finished.

His sword clashed in a brilliant burst of light with Kaihiko's, sending sparks of gold and violet flying in every direction. Kazuma wasn't sure just how damaging that unique energy of Kaihiko's was, but had no intentions of finding out for himself. Combining his sword skills and random punches here and there, he managed to throw Kaihiko off guard once in a while, pushing the fight further and further away from the actual war taking place. If he wanted to pummel this idiot into the ground, he would do it with some space.

"Well, I do believe he is having fun, wouldn't you say, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, laughing as he folded his hands behind his head.

Kurama too couldn't help but chuckle in light of the situation. "Indeed. I don't think he's enjoyed himself this much since he fought against Risho in the Dark Tournament… and that was obviously some time ago."

"Man, we're old." Yusuke commented, making Kurama sigh calmly. "Anyway, it looks like he's got this one under control for now. Think one of us should proceed to damage control in this war we're actually supposed to be stopping?"

"I will go if you wish. I'm certain Kuwabara would prefer your cheerleading skills as opposed to mine right now." Yusuke gave a distasteful look and Kurama waved it off. "So it's settled, I will return to the main battlefield and will try to ensure a victory with as little blood as possible. Keep an eye out, though. There could be danger."

"Right, right, right, sure. Hey Kuwabara! Watch out for that sword, geez! If he gets any closer to you, you're gonna lose your head, you idiot! How many times have I told you to back off when they're getting their groove on? And what's with that stance?! It makes you look like a girl!"

While Yusuke continued to rant and rave to his best friend on the field, Kurama gave a final chuckle and proceeded back to the frontlines, doing away with miscreant soldiers bearing Kaihiko's chosen mark with ease, but spared those that fought sadly and with honor. It was when he came across a small band of elderly looking men that he withdrew his choice weapon to inquire of their inactivity.

"You there, is it wise to not defend yourselves against the enemy? There are those of us among your adversaries that don't have the patience to speak with you as I am." Kurama asked of them sternly, though he was trying to ascertain the truth with kindness.

The eldest man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, groaned painfully and replied, "We were recruited to fight for Kaihiko, but if we refused, our families would be killed. However… we see no honor in any of this and believe that our loved ones have already died anyway. Please, kill us before Kaihiko forces us to do more against our wills."

Kurama winced at the man's sad story, but let it rest for a moment as he conjured words of comfort. "I won't kill any of you, nor will I take you as prisoners. If you truly are unwilling to fight for Kaihiko and don't wish to fight death, either, then I won't waste my time on you. However, be assured that your families may very well be alive. For a few weeks now, we have had a clever and compassionate spy in Kaihiko's midst, and she vowed to do everything in her power to free every captive she could within the manor."

"So… there is hope yet for our families?" The elder man said, his eyes widening in expectation.

"Indeed there is, my friend. Yukina is a strong soul willing to make any sacrifice necessary to save those she feels are unworthy of pain." Kurama replied with a kind smile – the first the men had seen in months, most likely. "She, too, has endured her fair share of torture and agony, so she will therefore not allow others to experience what she did. It is the code she lives by."

The men gasped, as if in awe of the simple, yet pure name gracing the kitsune's tongue. "L-Lady Yukina?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, interested suddenly in the change of demeanor on the elderly man's face. "Yes… do you know of her somehow?"

"Of course! She was the woman Thea spoke of! Our hopes have been realized and our families are indeed free from Kaihiko's control!"

The kitsune managed to laugh finally. "Well, I'm certainly glad that word got around so quickly."

"You fools!" An angry and sharp voice said from behind Kurama, surprising him that he hadn't noticed it before. "Don't you know you're standing in front of the Spirit Fox? Kill him or Kaihiko will!"

Kurama about-faced and glared at the small battalion of men loyal to Kaihiko's cause, readying his weapon once more. "These men have surrendered to me and do not wish to fight, however I will gladly take on all of you if that is your death wish."

"And save none for me and _my_ army? Kurama, stop being so selfish."

At the sound of the calm, yet strong voice, Kurama again kicked himself mentally for not reading the energy signatures more carefully. Yet, this was an aura he was grateful to see and feel. "Mukuro, was it your idea to be fashionably late to this party?"

"Hmm, I only came to see if I could kill the man responsible for keeping my protégé out of my reach for so long," Mukuro began thoughtfully, ignoring the battalion that was closing in on them. "But when I saw that your ningen friend was already seeing to that, I decided that it was best to help you for now."

Though that did wound his pride, Kurama was grateful for the aid and smiled. "I thank you for considering me, Lord Mukuro – it's an honor to have you fight at my side. But… where's your army?"

Mukuro had only to point and Kurama saw in an instant what had transpired in the last few seconds that he had been temporarily distracted. In such a short time, the force they were originally opposing had suddenly split into a collection of men willing to fight, and those that chose to fight for their freedom. Additionally, Mukuro's unique seventy-six elite guards had surrounded the fighters loyal to Kaihiko and were ready for the kill.

"I see that you took care of business…" Kurama pointed out, rather nervously. He counted himself infinitely fortunate that he didn't have to fight Mukuro in the Makai tournament. She was clever and silent in everything she did.

"You've almost got him, Kuwabara! Right hook!!" Yusuke suddenly yelled from across the long stretch of land, averting practically everyone's attention towards the crucial fight taking place on the horizon.

Seeming to obey Yusuke's command, Kazuma threw his right fist at Kaihiko, forcing the blonde man back in a stupor, clearly losing all of his rhythm in this fight. Growling angrily, he tried to retaliate, but Kazuma had already slashed his extended sword at him, ripping the flesh over his chest and making him scream out painfully.

"That's for messing with Koenma's head, you punk!" Kazuma yelled, followed by an abrupt kick to the man's stomach. "And that's for insulting Hiei behind his back!"

Kaihiko was now on the ground, trying to regain himself, but not in time before Kazuma had grabbed him by the collar and was glaring furiously at the man, spiritual energy radiating from his eyes as he concluded. "And this – this is for kissing Yukina! She's _my_ girl, and I'm not about to let some lame brain pretty boy steal anything else from her!"

The pain that followed was of the unfathomable sort, blood spurting from Kaihiko's eyes as he fell from Kazuma's grip and onto the ground. Yusuke, meanwhile was standing in awe, likewise – so were all three armies.

"Did… did Kuwabara just head-butt that guy…?" Yusuke thought aloud, as if it were unheard of.

Kurama, though a considerable distance away noticed the action and gave a soft laugh. "Well, I did always know that he was rather thick-headed."

"Holy crap, Kuwabara, that was AWESOME!" Yusuke cheered, much to Mukuro's dismay.

"Pity. I wanted a chance at beating him myself." Mukuro sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair in disappointment.

"There may yet be an opportunity for that," Kurama added, drawing Mukuro's curious gaze once more. "Kaihiko is not the only one responsible for Hiei's absence and suffering. There is another man that has taken pleasure in weakening Hiei's fighting will, and that man would be his blood thirsty father."

Mukuro waited for a few moments, allowing it to all sink in, but found herself smirking and walking off already from the battlefield. "No, I don't believe I will have the chance to step into that fight either. Hiei will make sure there is nothing left for anyone to so much as recognize once he's finished."

"Heh, you do have a point, and I believe thanks to your arrival that this war is indeed over."

* * *

Okay, so maybe I really skipped practically all of the fighting, but we all know I'm bad at writing it anyway. I like to think that I found a clever way around it. lol Anyway, aren't you glad that Kuwabara finally got his moment to kick Kaihiko's butt and do it with style? I love that guy, really! It was fun to write him so defensive and cool.

I need to stop rambling. Review if you liked - if you wanna flame, take a hike!

And omg, thanks soooo much for the support of my baby. It's... it's actually got more than 100 reviews! Ahh, I'm so happy! Thank you for making my fanfiction dream come true!

_47th Light_


	17. Love Never Dies

Oh... oh dear Lord. How long has it been since I updated my baby? ...HOLY CRAP. ALMOST THREE YEARS? Dear Lord, I am a t_errible_ person...

I hope you can forgive me, both new and dedicated readers. Life... has really gotten in the way. That's all I can say about the massive delay. But, as promised, this story _will be finished_. This chapter is my testament to that. For me, it is a symbol of massive accomplishment for countless reasons, namely the surprisingly well written fight scene you'll read on down.

So, my beloved readers, I give you the seventeenth chapter, full of angst, drama and sibling love! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17 :: Love Never Dies**

While prisoners were being corralled and soldiers who willingly gave up the fight were rounded up in a similar manner, those in command were gathering once more to discuss their next move. Kazuma looked rather proud to drag the unconscious Kaihiko by the collar, the man still bleeding from the mouth and eyes, serving as monuments to Kazuma's achievements.

When Yusuke saw the brutal piece of work, he had to cringe. "Yeowch, Kuwabara. Did you beat him up enough? I mean, geez, you didn't leave much for me to do."

"Sorry, Urameshi," Kazuma apologized, but with a smile. "I guess I got a little too carried away."

"What are you apologizing for?" Yusuke grumbled, then grinned. "I'm glad you beat the crap outta him! He deserved it after taking Yukina's first kiss, right? I'm personally thankful that it wasn't _me_ that did it…" Kazuma glared. "…N-not that I wanted to be the first!"

Kurama waited for the moment to pass then quietly interrupted. "So now that we have all of these war prisoners, what do you suppose we do, Yusuke? We do still have to begin a search soon for Yukina."

"Yeah, I know, but we can't just leave. There's tons of prisoners here, so…" The ex-detective went into deep thought for a moment, as if drawing on the knowledge from his very few classes that he actually attended, much less stayed awake for. Like he said before, strategy was not his strength – he just knew what bones to hit and where pressure points were. He knew his physiology, you had to give him that.

"Mukuro, your guys aren't busy, are they?"

Mukuro sighed, still not used to Yusuke's informal way of addressing anyone. "If you would turn your head around you could see that my army is the only thing standing between you and four thousand raging swords. If you would like me to recall them, I'd be glad to let you become the next casualty."

"Ouch, Mukuro! Stop burning my pride!" Yusuke fumed. "Well, then can I trust your army to not eat these guys while we're out searching? I'm supposed to bring them in for judgment and what-not."

"And I suppose you're leading this search?"

"Well duh! Hiei and Yukina were my friends before they were yours!"

"Urameshi, pipe down for a minute!" Kazuma suddenly interrupted, ignoring Yusuke's grumblings as they peered into the distance. "Anybody see that weird shape coming this way?"

"It doesn't feel malicious…" Kurama pointed out warily.

"Then what is it?" Yusuke asked, not wanting to use any of his senses to determine what was amiss.

Mukuro had begun to walk away, but stopped when she felt the gentleness that came with the shifting mass. "It isn't the energy of your friends, but the energy of those that honor them."

By Mukuro's words, the three friends raced off together towards the dark cloud to investigate, hoping this wouldn't be a trap, much less reinforcements for Kaihiko's presumably defeated army. As they moved closer, they too began to feel the softness they were approaching, as if it was so gentle, it couldn't harm a butterfly and would crumble in the cold if left in this weather much longer.

Finally, some of the wintery fog dissipated, giving them a clear line of sight stretching onto forever, and they saw the weary and frostbitten forms of travelers seeking refuge from a tyrant they didn't know had already been defeated. Kurama was the first to approach them, offering them words of peace before they continued on their journey.

"Who are you and where are you going?" He asked, taking notes of the faces of the people he could see, but none looked familiar at all to him.

"Excuse me…" A young voice called out to him from the crowd as it parted just enough for him. The boy was small, had blonde hair and looked like the strongest of them all, though it was obvious that he was tired as well. "My name is Kaihiki and we're looking for Prince Koenma's palace. Is it close by?"

Not yet willing to even allow a little boy's chilled words melt his mental barriers, Kurama inquired further, "And what business do you all have there?"

"Yukina sent us. She's my friend and she said we could go there for shelter."

Kurama waited and watched the boy's countenance and how it didn't change. He was steadfast and firm in what he said, no lie was in his eyes, and at his side was the shaking form of a young girl. Attached to him like a brother, Kurama saw for a moment a picture he had always wanted to see – a brother standing up for his sister.

"Do you have proof that Yukina sent you?" The kitsune requested calmly, not expecting anything at all to be given as evidence of the latter.

But to his contrary beliefs, Kaihiki shakily pulled something out of his pocket; a communications device only given to tantei sent on missions, and as of the moment, Yukina was the only one on such an endeavor. She had now proven that she was more than trustworthy. She was intelligent and resourceful, thinking ahead that utilizing this sort of tactic would be beneficial for the safety of countless lives. It was almost like she was expecting Kurama to interrogate them upon their arrival.

"Then with open arms, we welcome you into the safety zone of Reikai. How many are there of you, Kaihiki?" Kurama said, smiling finally to assure the boy there was no more danger.

"Several dozen. All of these people were slaves and prisoners kept in my brother's service, but Yukina freed them all."

Kurama restrained a grimace. "I see. And what of Yukina? Did she follow you?" Kaihiki miserably shook his head, unable to answer the question. "Then I don't suppose you'd know anything of Hiei's condition either…"

When the boy responded in the negative again, Kurama felt there was but one option. "Yusuke, these people need to be taken care of badly, but I'm afraid the longer we delay, the worse Yukina and Hiei's situation becomes. If they are out in this blizzard as I suspect, then I fear the worst for them."

"All right, so we'll have the S.D.F guys take care of these people and then we'll head out." Yusuke replied, not seeing the bigger picture.

"No, Yusuke, that's not what I mean." Kurama said, his voice dark and deep, as if resorting to Youko's threats. "One of us needs to stay and make sure the people are taken care of properly. The Special Defense Force may be an elite fighting regime, but they are perfect strangers to these people, and likewise, these people don't have the S.D.F's trust. Besides, Kaihiko needs to be taken to Koenma for proper judgment before he regains consciousness."

"I'll stay…" Kazuma surrendered, defeated already.

"Actually, Kuwabara, you are needed the most in the search." The kitsune gave a small smirk. "Your love is still apparently tied to Yukina, yes?"

Kazuma's beaming grin returned as he brandished his prized finger with pride. "Oh, the Red Pinky String? You bet! It's been tied to her this whole time! Heh heh… hey wait a minute! I could go find her right now without any of you guys! Outta my way, I'm going!"

"And just how do you expect to find your way there in a blizzard without a guide?" Botan spoke up, floating on her oar and making the taller man literally freeze from surprise. "I brought plenty of blankies for the trip!" She giggled happily, boasting a collection of blankets on her lap.

"So I guess that means I'm stuck here." Yusuke groaned. "It just always sucks to be on clean-up duty."

"It's part of your job as the general of my army, isn't it?" Koenma added, making the ex-detective freeze this time. "Don't think of it as cleaning up the mess you made, but rather as tying up the loose ends and seeing to the comforts of the people you saved."

Yusuke wanted to glare, but did realize that the Reikai prince did have a point. "All right, I'll handle everything back here. But listen – if you three don't come back with both Yukina _and_ Hiei, I'll send you to Spiri-! …Oh wait, can't do that. We're already here. Crap. Anyway, just do what you're going to do or I'll be mad!"

"Of course, Yusuke, we'll take care of everything." Kurama replied, back to his usual calm and collected self. "Well, Kuwabara, if you please – the pinky string. Botan, love, be careful and let us know if you see anything."

"Will do!" Botan said cheerily as she floated up into the clouds to begin observing the lay of the land better. It would be hard to find anything in this snow storm brewing on the horizon, but at least she would have Yukina's pretty green hair to spot easily.

And meanwhile, Koenma was observing his newest prisoner, bloodied and beaten badly, and he almost wished it was him that was responsible for the numerous ruptured arteries and fractured ribs. With a click of his tongue, he shook his head. "After all these years, all it took was just an angry human's love for his beloved to bring my worst of nightmares to his knees. The irony…"

"Ah, give yourself a few more centuries, Koenma. You'll get yourself a girlfriend once you get into high school." Yusuke teased, receiving senseless insults from the Reikai prince without much leverage at all.

Mukuro sighed again. "And I still have to wonder why I subjected myself to helping at all with this fight."

C-o-n-c-u-r-r-e-n-t-l-y

Staggering again in the harsh, winter winds, Yukina and Hiei fought chilling pains and the desire to return to their safe little cave a few miles back. This weather was terrible and most discouraging, but they had renewed hope after last night. Their bond as brother and sister had not only been recognized; it was the only thing keeping them going at this point.

Hiei coughed painfully, blood once more rising in his throat. Yukina touched his chest and smiled. "I know it hurts, but we'll be safe and warm soon, I promise. Please fight the cold a little longer."

He knew she was just trying to be encouraging, but he let his cynical side assume dominant control for a moment. She didn't have any idea how much it hurt just to breathe with his damaged internal organs, much less in this frigid weather. He could barely tolerate the cold before all of these events, being one born from the fire and thrown into the shrilling abyss of his wintery homeland. Yukina was the one who had been blessed with a tolerance for the cold.

But then he rationalized with himself. What if the circumstances were the opposite of what they were in now? What if they were in a desert, or worse, Hell? The flames alone would cause Yukina more suffering than a few chilled breaths would to his slowly collapsing lungs.

There he went again, feeling guilty and selfish. This was yet another reason he was continuously surprised that Yukina completely accepted him despite all of his sins and short-comings. She truly had no bounds on her encompassing love and compassion for others. Even Tarukane had at one time been forgiven by the Ice Child.

When a strong gust of wind rushed at them, Hiei instinctively wrapped his arm around Yukina's frame to steady her, the duo temporarily halted by the swirling winds that were strangely violent. Yukina curled tightly into Hiei for shelter, but he was barely strong enough to withstand the forces pulling him from her. Though he clung to her, the wind finally prevailed and wrenched the siblings apart, throwing Hiei several meters away and leaving Yukina to crumble into the snow, grappling at it for stability.

She struggled to keep her head down as the intense wind continued to pull and tear at her, but she fought with all her might to stay still. Sure enough, these winds could carry her far away – too far for her to find Hiei or any help.

"Hiei!" She screamed, despite knowing he couldn't answer her back. Somehow she felt by saying his name that she would feel better, or better yet, find him. Her cry, however, had the opposite effect.

Though the wind died down considerably, the white wisps parted to reveal the figure of the very man they were fleeing from. Hideki stood, sword undrawn and a placid look on his face. He had the siblings right where he wanted them – separated and weak.

"What do you want from us?" Yukina said, now rising to her feet should she need to defend herself. She was also searching for Hiei, hoping to spot at least his familiar black hair against the snow.

Hideki sneered hatefully at the girl, disgusted almost that she had even spoken to him. "Want? I never wanted anything. I especially didn't want either of you."

Though she inwardly despised him enough for what he had done to her mother, she still felt hurt that he loathed them so much. Most people with unexpected children were grateful and had a tendency to express how blessed they were to others. Hideki, however, held them in such low esteem, that even sensing the barest hint of love from him was impossible.

"Then why did you hurt my mother?" She glared then, pulling down barriers of fear to strengthen her spirit like she had before. "She didn't deserve anything that you put her through. Why did you do it?"

"Men have reasons to do what they want without needing to explain their actions." He drew his sword and started towards her slowly, Yukina unmoving, apparently intending to see this through to the end. "I did what I did because I could and nothing more. The only thing wrong with my actions is the problems it created nine months later. The two of you."

Still, Yukina didn't move. She was surprised at how brave she had become in just mere seconds, but bravery wasn't enough. She wished that she was outside the Reikai barrier so that she could use her powers on him. "You seem smart enough to realize that you would have been penalized somehow for tainting a Koorime. We are usually a spiteful race because of creatures like you."

Hideki gave a wicked grin. "And what does that make you? Unique because you live with the humans and demons together, and you agreed to take on a mission from the Reikai authorities?" He let the very tip of his katana slide down the dragon design of her kimono, snagging only a single crimson thread and drawing it back to snatch up the strand for observation. He looked as though he admired it, but his grin didn't disappear. "You are nothing more than a foolish little girl looking for acceptance. At least your pathetic brother did something with himself when he was faced with adversity."

Had she been a prideful woman, she would have struck him with a vengeance, but she didn't need to since Hiei had arrived timely, his stolen sword he had acquired from Reina drawn and at the side of Hideki's neck. A smile appeared on her lips and she spoke again, "You're right – he did."

Quickly, she rolled out of the way as the fight between father and son ensued, blades clashing and grinding over the other. Hiei had jumped onto the offensive right away like he usually did, using some rare, but formidable human sword techniques to keep Hideki at bay. The skills were indeed useful, however they couldn't be executed with complete efficiency due to how weak and feeble he already was. Typically devastating blows were blocked with ease, and surprise strikes were countered with equal cleverness.

When pushed back with a great shove, Hiei recalculated his strategy briefly, hoping to find a weakness somewhere in his father's stance or swordsmanship. He saw now where he got his eagerness to take up a blade from.

Hideki laughed and let his sword rest casually to the side. "Come now, my _son_, is that all the moves you have for me? Surely your other demon daddies taught you more than that!"

Unlike Yukina who was becoming quite skilled at not letting mental games back her into a corner, Hiei let Hell break loose again and he lunged at Hideki, sword surging towards his father's unguarded torso. But Hideki only had to step aside, letting Hiei stumble and then be on the defensive – much to his displeasure. Hiei had always hated being the defender. The last time he was forced into a fight, he had lost his mother's precious stone for years until Mukuro returned it to him after nearly dying.

"You were not always so blessed with my fire driven blood giving you strength," Hideki taunted, his sword slashing aggressively at Hiei's weakening defenses. "In this cold, are you stagnated by your ridiculously weak mother's useless existence? You remind me of how fearful she was of me when she first saw me. After just an hour, she had screamed herself hoarse and had no voice. Much like you are now."

Hiei wanted so badly to defend his mother's honor, but without his voice, all of the slanderous names he wanted to use against Hideki couldn't come. Only his wits and brutal fighting will could accomplish such goals. He hoped then that in some far off place that she was watching and willing her children on with all the courage she had.

"Your sister's just as bad." Hideki added, the blows increasing in violence and hostility. "Did you realize that she never knew until yesterday that her intended mission was to rescue you? She thought she was only here to deceive Kaihiko, win his trust and turn him over to Koenma without any bloodshed."

When he had yet to receive the true reaction he wanted, Hideki's grin worsened into the sickest, most horrid of looks Hiei had ever seen on any man. Catching his son by the blade and forcing him into a stalemate for a moment, he concluded, "She became a whore – just like your mother was mine."

Hiei couldn't help the cry that tried to surface from his voice box, and though it hurt like hell, a strangled sound was heard as he invoked every ounce of strength he had into pushing his father back and launching his deadliest of swordsman offensives. Unfortunately, he had played into Hideki's hands, and Hiei didn't care.

"Ha ha, go on, my boy! Hit me with everything you got! When you can't fight anymore, your precious little sister will die in an even worse way than your stupid mother!" Hideki easily parried Hiei's rushed attacks and strikes, his own blade nipping and cutting at his son's exposed flesh, speeding up the process of wearing him down to the point of complete exhaustion.

Again and again, for each slash he attempted, another stripe appeared on his body. But Hiei kept fighting. For all of these years that he had hidden himself from Yukina, he knew now was not the time to abandon his brotherly obligations. Defending her and their mother's nobility was more than a reason to fight – it was the only symbol he would feel humbled to bear. The dragon tattoo was his own emblem of self-security, but to carry the purity and innocence his fair ladies had would be more than an honor.

"You know, I don't think I'll kill you just yet." Hideki added, his blade cutting across Hiei's chest, sending the younger man spinning backwards and to the ground. "I think I'll get much more pleasure out of slowly killing my sweet Yukina first and making you suffer through it. But to ensure you don't move, I'll get rid of your legs and arms."

Not seeing the blade rush at him, Hiei grappled at his bandaged arm underneath the tattered shirt the Thea woman had given him. Frantically he tore at the binding, his nails ripping madly and drawing more blood the faster he went.

When Hideki noticed what the boy was up to, his advance stopped and he looked on in curiosity for but a second. "Ah… your dragon. I see what you're up to. It's what you always resort to whenever you're put in a situation where you're supposed to die. Do you really think it will work on me?"

Hiei wasn't even sure if his dragon could be called here, what with the youkai barriers most likely keeping his powers sealed, but without other options, it was a risk he had to take. It was likely that if he was successful in summoning it that the dragon would devour him, too. But he had to try.

"Even your whorish girlfriend beat that puny thing away, and also managed to rip it in two. If this is the best you have for me, my boy, I'm truly disappointed in you." Hideki went on, stepping back to even allow Hiei the necessary space required to call on the hellish beast from the pits of Reikai.

Through all of the taunting and ridicule, Hiei shoved the disdain for such words aside and focused all of his mental strength on summoning his ultimate force. While yes, it had failed against Mukuro, he knew that she was stronger than him, and therefore she was stronger than Hideki. The dragon could and would dominate his father – even if it killed him in the process of attempting such a dangerous ritual.

While he concentrated, his weary eyes found sight of Yukina and he made a silent, but likewise the most desperate of pleas for her to run as far as she could. Yet she stood defiantly, waiting for the outcome she was hoping would end in their favor, but perhaps she was also remaining to be a source of comfort?

"Call it, boy! Call your dragon that you and you alone can draw out of Hell!" Hideki was practically laughing as he shouted now, his arms extended to allow the attack to hit him at full speed when it was time.

But for all of his efforts and struggling, Hiei could not manage to beckon the creature – not without terrible risk. Maintaining a barrier between it and his mind was the hardest part. Should it be summoned on pure adrenaline, the dragon would therefore crush anything and everything in its path, including its supposed tamer. Just like when he first used it in the Dark Tournament some time prior, he had admitted that once the force was unleashed, he would have no say in what devastation it caused.

The circumstances were far too severe, however, to ignore, and with a final burst of will power, Hiei screamed in his mind for the dragon to come forth. With his call, it seemed like every muscle in his right arm began to rip apart, blood vessels bursting and arteries exploding, and all just to release this creature spawned to re-enter the world of the living where it could claim any victim it pleased.

His asphyxiated cries couldn't be heard above the terrifying roar of the dragon as it emerged from captivity and floated above the scene. Hideki smiled in wonder at the great beast, but still felt no fear for his apparent fate. "I am impressed, son, but it still won't gain you anything. There isn't enough hate in your body to destroy me."

Yukina, though strong in faith for her brother, felt anxiety making her legs shake. She had only seen his dragon once before, and even then, the feeling it gave her wasn't this frightening. This dragon had been summoned by pure malice and anger, and she could tell Hiei was no longer its guiding flame. All of his strength had been exhausted just to summon it – the rest of him had collapsed onto the ground, his arm gushing blood and shaking violently from agony.

"S-stop… Hiei, don't do this to yourself… call it back…!" she found herself suddenly shouting, rushing to be at his side, but the screech of the dragon beginning its attack both silenced her and halted her advance.

The dragon bore its fangs at the three below, making the ground roar and waver, but Hideki stood, almost willingly to allow it to attack. Yukina feared what was about to come, but prayed deep in her heart that tragedy would not follow.

"Send your wrath upon me, Hiei!" Hideki cried out, laughing as he did so, arms still extended as an invitation. "Try with all your might to avenge your disgraced mother and your soon to be dead sister!"

Though it didn't answer to the orders of the man, the dragon's scream reached a new and devastating pitch as it dove down towards them. It swooped at an angle, barely missing its intended target, but did graze the already weakened body of Hiei, sending him rolling several meters away. Yukina cried out for him, but then when a pair of large red eyes looked dead into hers, time stopped for far too long.

She breathed heavy and waited for her doomsday to swallow her whole, but then she swore she heard a voice. A voice that she couldn't place, but one that definitely spoke directly to her.

_I seek only the strongest…_

When the voice faded away, Yukina gasped and watched horrifically as the dragon swooped downwards again, but this time directly at her. She raised her arms in a poor effort to block the attack, knowing it wouldn't save her, yet instinct had taken over in that moment.

Thoughts, memories and feelings swam in her head for those few moments as she accepted her fate in a split second. She thought of how much she would miss Kazuma's smile and adorable jokes, Kurama and Botan's blossoming romance, and of the invitation she had yet to receive to Keiko and Yusuke's wedding. Somehow, she managed a smile, remembering also what she had said last night to Hiei.

"…_I'll be happy knowing I spent my last moments with the brother I've searched for all this time. The only brother I ever wanted and the brother I love with all my heart…"_

As her eyes opened, she gasped. All she saw were the remaining wisps of the dragon and her ever so confident father standing merely feet away from her. What had happened? Did the dragon lose strength since it was feeding solely off of Hiei's decreasing energy?

"All that effort and suffering, and he still couldn't conjure a force strong enough to even challenge me." Hideki said, disappointment in his tone as he cleaned his blade of the blood that had stained it. "I surely thought by fuelling his hatred for me that he would at least give me a test worthy of all the years I waited to find the two of you. Cursed little children… I wasted so much time to hunt you down. And for what? Nothing!"

Yukina felt her heart pounding harder than normal and clutched her hand to her chest, then also sensed the earring weighing her down simultaneously. Both forces were causing a war to be waged within her. It was her body versus her mind. Such pain was far worse than all of the torture Tarukane had made her endure, and with all of the trauma the earring had inside it, she couldn't withstand it much longer. Something had to give and soon.

"Your mother's cries used to haunt me at night, you know…" Hideki started, sensing what was taking place before him. "And when I couldn't tolerate it any more, I created what I gave you – that simple piece of jewelry to the untrained eye is actually my own device in which I stored any and all irritating memories I accumulated over my life. Brilliant, isn't it?"

As he started to walk towards her, Yukina weakly backing away, he went on, "I made it to forget what I had done so that it wouldn't deter me or my plans for wreaking absolute chaos like I was meant to do. Carrying potential guilt or aberrations of a weakening nature was not efficient for a device of war and manslaughter like myself. And now that I've been without such troubles weighing me down, I gave it to you, knowing you couldn't handle all of the bloodshed I had caused…"

"My _precious daughter_…"

Yukina felt something greater than rage, sorrow or fear surround her in that moment. It was beyond courage and stronger than valor. She couldn't explain it – it was just powerful and it overwhelmed her senses to the point that she felt as though she could do anything and everything imaginable.

"I…" Her tone was dark, but brave, eyes glowing white with power beyond her normal capacity. "…Am _not_ your daughter. I am the proud daughter of a beautiful Koorime named Hina, lover of a courageous man named Kazuma Kuwabara, and devoted sister to an infinitely valiant youkai named Hiei."

Hideki chuckled, unafraid of the apparent strength the Ice Child was accumulating so suddenly. If she was intending to her use her ice tricks on him, any attempt would fail, seeing as how much of her power would still be sealed by the barrier, plus he would only need to melt such tactics with fiery blazes. "So you say you are, my child… but it does you no good. Your mother killed herself when she lost one of her children, your supposed beloved soldier will fall at Kaihiko's hands, and your weakling for a brother fell prey to his own pet dragon. None of them can save you from what I'm about to do to you."

"You're wrong." A tiny glowing light began to shine behind her hair, her nerves expanding to allow for greater surges of power to circulate through her body. "My mother's memory will save me – along with my own thoughts. Thank you, by the way, for giving me everything I needed to ensure you never hurt anyone ever again."

Everything in her body and mind then became one, energies combined and erupted from the one, glowing orb that suddenly burst into a bright essence and showered down more than stinging sensations. With the nips and nicks of the powerful drops came rushes of failure, pain and pain, all accompanied by screaming and terrors the likes of which only one man had seen. Hideki's own sins, along with the torturous rituals Tarukane had put her through, were returning to traumatize him in more ways than one.

"Augh! Make it stop! Make it stop now! MAKE IT STOP!"

"I will not…" Yukina continued, her voice only raised so that she could make sure he heard her above his own crying. "You will suffer as you have made others suffer. I won't stop until you feel every stripe, every stab, and every wound you inflicted on all of your victims. This is the punishment you created for yourself."

"WRETCHED GIRL! STOP IT NOW!"

Despite how much he tried, Hideki couldn't will any of the memories away, in both their emotional and physical forms. The many ways he had killed his victims haunted him, sensing the way a blade felt splitting open a neck, flesh searing charms melting away skin and other such inflictions, and all accompanied by the clenching of sharp, large teeth capturing him in a never-ending chasm of agony.

As he screamed and begged for the madness he had brought upon himself to end, he was too lost in his ocean of hellish memories to sense the tip of a blade touch his back and then push through his chest. His shouts suddenly stopped and he choked on his breath, then he looked down to see the blood stained sword protruding from his left chest cavity.

Hideki swallowed the blood in his throat and managed a crooked smile. "S-so… you finally did… what you said… you'd do…" When the sword was pulled back, he crumbled into a heap on the snow and moved no more. Hideki was dead.

Yukina waited for a few seconds to make sure Hideki didn't try to pull any tricks, and when she was certain that he was indeed gone from this life, she recalled her power, but was surprised to see that most of it didn't return. Once again, she looked into the red eyes of Hiei's dragon, however it didn't move to attack her like it did last time. Instead, it returned to its master's body, thus weakening her greatly, but giving little life back to her barely standing brother.

Hiei stood hunched over, not bothering to retrieve the sword from his father's body and looked wearily at his sister. But to Yukina's relief, he finally smiled for her before collapsing to the ground – it was the first time he had smiled at her and it was the only thing that caused her legs to move towards him.

"Oh Hiei… you fought so well… I'm so proud to be your sister…" she said, weeping now as she cradled him in her lap. "Thank you for saving my life."

He weakly shook his head and raised his left hand to allow his fingers to brush her tear-riddled cheek. A gem fell on his chest, soaking in blood, but Yukina clutched it and held it in place above his heart, weeping gladly for him. "I am so honored… I truly am…"

Though he had no voice, he did manage to make his lips move me an easily recognizable pattern of words.

"_Me too…_"

Laughing that she was able to understand him, Yukina felt hope renew her spirit as she fit the gem into his grip and smiled. "Come on… maybe we're closer to the palace than we think. If we push, we might make it."

Despite the pain he was in, he agreed to her will to push on and allowed himself to be pulled upright and to his feet. He tried to support himself and her, but he was failing due to how tired he was. His fight against Hideki was far more intense than any other he had been in prior, and that was most likely due to the fact that his energies had been trapped so deeply in his body, and were they to be used, pain far worse than torture would wrack his core. But for Yukina and his mother, he endured it.

For as long as they could, the forbidden twins marched through snow, frostbitten feet barely able to take even steps in any given direction. So weak and weary from their battle and journey, it was all they could do just to stay standing. But hope was in their hearts – it was on the horizon somewhere.

But Yukina couldn't hold on anymore and her fragility caught up with her, weighing both her and Hiei down as he tried to hoist her onto his good shoulder. His attempt was feeble, however, and they both tumbled down to the crushed snow. While Yukina breathed in a shallow manner, her lungs too tired to continue to function without proper rest, Hiei's breathing was laboring, heaving and coughing up blood onto the ground.

He crawled over to her, struggling as he did so and looked down at her strikingly peaceful figure, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "I… I just need to rest…"

Hiei shook his head. "_No… no you can't sleep here… you'll die…_" he wanted to say, but couldn't. Instead he gently tried to shake her, but she refused to move.

"Brother…" her voice was so quiet now, unlike earlier when she defended more than just herself. "I… am so privileged… to be your sister. I am so glad… that I found you. Please… do me one favor, though…"

Though he hated to hear her talk this way, his insides screamed for him to just break through any and all measures of pain and carry her to safety. He tried again to lift her in his arms, but in the state his tattooed arm was in, organs literally severed and split apart, he couldn't even manage to roll her over.

Her smile didn't fade for him, despite his noble efforts to continue the journey home. "…When you get back… and you will get back… tell Kazuma that I love him? Please… just do that one thing for me."

Hiei touched his forehead to hers and began to weep uncontrollably, his body shaking from more than the cold. "_You can tell the stupid fool yourself…! Don't give up on me, Yukina! Not after I can finally accept your love for me!"_

"You're so sweet… to cry for me, Hiei. I love you… don't ever forget that."

"_Sister…! Don't go! Please! I love you, too!"_

When her breathing slowed, Hiei refused to believe she had fallen asleep and swore he wouldn't let her die here. Calling on more than his survival skills, he thought of the one thing that could preserve his life, and that was to keep her body warm for as long as possible. Straining and causing himself more pain, he positioned himself to be atop her as best he could, sheltering her mouth and nose from the cold air that he knew could make her so weak that it might freeze her lungs in her sleep. Without her normal youkai forces converting the cold air to be compatible with her body, she was vulnerable to severe weather conditions like any human.

Doing all he could to protect her, Hiei prepared himself now for his second bout of death, clinging to the gem Yukina had shed for him in his bloodied, crippled hand and willing himself to stay alive as long as possible for his sister. The longer he stayed warm, the longer she lived. He had nothing of his own energy left, except for his sustaining will to shield his sister.

He smiled again and then his breathing calmed.

* * *

Oh, once again - I am absolutely terrible. However, I'm already an awesome person again, because I've started the next chapter. lol Review if you liked it, pretty please?

_47thlight_


	18. Giving

_Oh, my friends... it has been a long and arduous journey for the past seven years. My promise has been kept and yes, even a little dream of mine has been fulfilled. Today, I give you the gift of my heart - the final chapter of my baby and something I dearly love._

_I don't want to take much time away from your reading, but please allow me a moment to say one last thing. It is truly because of all of you that I pushed through this story, creating something I became amazed with time after time again. Even though this took me years to complete, it was worth it, just to make my audience pleased. I hope this is a satisfactory ending for you, my Beloved Reader. Thank you for all of your support and love of The Earring!_

* * *

**Chapter 18 :: Giving**

Botan soared above the ground, dodging large, puffy clouds and splitting through the thinner ones bereft of the moisture they had released just moments prior in the most recent blizzard. She was searching desperately for any signs of life, but was coming up empty. Kazuma and Kurama were down below her searching, too, keeping pace with her quite well, however she was worried that they weren't going to make it in time.

"I swear...!" she heard Kazuma shout breathlessly from below. "When… we find them… I'm… gonna beat the crap outta Hiei… for not telling Yukina all along… that he was her brother…!"

Kurama was considerably calmer, his breathing even and paced adequately with his running. "He did have his reasons, Kuwabara. Hiei is a man of honor, not deceit – you know that."

"Argh… I know! But that… doesn't change… that I wanna… kill the punk!"

"Quiet, you two! I can't think straight up here!" Botan yelled at them, pushing her oar to a slightly faster speed so that she could scout ahead a bit. Hearing Kazuma rant and rave could be amusing sometimes, but right now wasn't the time to be entertained. There were two lives at stake and she couldn't focus when he was blathering on like that.

"Besides…" Kazuma spoke a little more directly to Kurama now, his tone softer – more meaningful. "…I had nightmares about the exact same thing we're doing right now, remember? I don't remember Hiei ever being involved, so he may not have survived."

Kurama, begrudgingly, agreed. "I don't suppose I can argue with you on that point. Your premonitions are frighteningly detailed at times, and while I do wish to remain optimistic, I'm afraid that in these circumstances I can't be such…"

"Ah, let's give the Shorty some credit!" Kazuma laughed now, drawing a gasp of surprise from his running mate. "For all we know he could be watching us right now, saying stuff like 'you stupid fools, don't you think I can take care of myself, much less a horde of blood thirsty soldiers'! Heh heh, yeah! That sounds like something he'd say! GEEZ IT'S COLD OUT HERE!"

Finding amusement in Kazuma's unique ability to turn a demoralizing circumstance into something akin to a game, Kurama smiled. "Then let's quicken our pace. We wouldn't want to miss out on Hiei's speech."

Botan shook her head from up above, having heard the whole conversation, little to their awareness. She, too, was trying to be positive in this situation, and though it looked grim, she was confident that things would turn out. Although it didn't bode well, seeing as how the three of them were getting far too cold already. How could anyone survive being in this horrid weather for more than a few hours?

As she parted more clouds, she growled in frustration and descended to get out of the increasingly annoying fog hindering her view. Once out of the thick whiteness, she gasped. Was that what she thought it was?

"Boys! I think I see them! Oh hurry!" She cried, pushing her oar to maximum speed to rush to the snow dappled forms of whom she was sure were the twins. At her plea, Kazuma and Kurama instantly increased their own speed, Kurama taking a large leap to get there faster, and Kazuma practically dashed to where Botan was floating in mid-air until she landed.

"Yes! Yes it's them!" She said, kneeling beside the two siblings, touching Hiei's nearly frozen neck.

"Are they alive?" Kurama asked, he too kneeling next to them.

Botan felt closely on Hiei's neck for a pulse, his skin stiff and far too cold to sustain adequate life, and as she started to shake her head dismally, she felt something quiver in his throat. "I… I think he's alive. I haven't checked Yukina yet."

"There's no need." Kazuma said, settling directly behind Yukina's head, her crown of lovely seafoam colored hair fanned out like a perfect pillow. "She's alive because if Hiei is, then by a brother's code, he would have done anything and everything to keep her alive, too. Besides, my pinky string would have snapped if she wasn't."

Kurama smiled at the bigger man. "You never cease to amaze me, Kuwabara. And you are correct," his hand also moved away from Yukina's neck and he moved aside a little. "She is indeed alive. Hiei preserved her as best he could."

Botan shed a few joyful tears and smiled brightly. "Oh, how I adore sibling love! It's so touching!"

"But don't forget, they are still weak and Hiei looks badly injured. We need to hurry and get them back for immediate medical treatment." Kurama advised, taking one of the blankets Botan had brought along and draped it over Hiei's back.

"I'll carry the shorty. It's the least I can do to pay him back for saving Yukina's life… again." Kazuma said, reaching over and wrapping the blanket around Hiei's body a little tighter before lifting him up with ease.

"Very well, then, I'll take Yukina. Come, we must hurry. They don't have much time left." Kurama replied, also scooping the blanketed Yukina into his arms as the three raced against time to get back to the palace before the twins they had just rescued succumbed to the freezing conditions setting in on their bodies.

L-a-t-e-r

Watching her like this was similar to watching a book, waiting for it to turn the pages on its own – it was practically unbearable. For two days she hadn't so much as turned over or squinted her eyes tighter. But at least her sleep was deep and comfortable, and this relieved him to a more appeasing degree.

Over the past forty-eight hours, several people had poked their heads in to check on the well-being of the successful young maiden and her protective brother, both of whom had remained in comatose states the entire time. The only person who never left the room for longer than five minutes was Kazuma and he was determined to stay until Yukina awoke. Besides, he had a lot of things to say to her. Like how proud he was of her, how much he loved her…

Plus there was that odd situation yesterday with Hiei before he was taken out of Reikai medical care…

"_Uhhh… you're… Hiei's girlfriend, right?" Kazuma looked at the woman with a strange sort of reverence, maybe even pity. If she was Hiei's mate, as Kurama had informed him earlier, then he felt sorry for her. Being stuck with that mouthy brat had to be a job and a half._

_Mukuro's lone eye shifted over to meet his interesting gaze, and a glint of humor flashed through her orb. "And you must be Kuwabara – the apparent fool Hiei always muttered about most mornings when he'd wake up."_

_Kazuma seemed shocked and directed a shaking finger at himself. "Y-you mean… Hiei actually talks about me? I thought he hated me…"_

"_Believe me, I was quite beside myself when I woke up the first morning to it after we had joined for life," she added, a smile on her face as she walked over to her protégé's bedside. "I remember it quite well. He had woken up, muttering his frustrations about how he wished at times he could be as simple-minded as you, and therefore receiving Yukina's infinite love and affection. He's quite jealous of you, you know."_

_Finally, Kazuma managed a laugh in spite of the situation. "Heh heh, ya don't say! Well, I used to be pretty jealous of him, too, at least until he seemed to accept me and my raw talents when we fought together in the Dark Tournament." His expression softened considerably when he let it fall on the beaten fire youkai across the room, his form just as still as Yukina's. It was almost sad, but at the same time fulfilling to see him like this. _

"_He used to annoy me all the time with how rude he was to me, but I accepted him for who he was and came to respect him pretty fast." Kazuma locked gazes with the former Makai ruler again, his smile ever true to his words. "You've got a good man there, Mukuro. You take care of him for all of us."_

_Mukuro chuckled and reached for Hiei's weakened body. "I intend to."_

"_H-hey wait! What do you think you're doing," Kazuma warned her, moving to stand up and stop her, but she already had Hiei in her arms. "He's too weak to be moved. He needs to stay here under the supervision of the spirit healers."_

_Looking down at her sleeping heir, mate and lover, Mukuro chuckled again. "You needn't worry. I have my own methods for caring for him." As she turned on her heel to leave, Kazuma not protesting her exit, she gave some final, encouraging words, "Thank you for accepting him. It took him far too long to accept himself."_

Kazuma stared at the empty bed next to Yukina's, the sheets having been changed already since Mukuro's departure, and could receive another patient if necessary. But most everyone left the room to Yukina, giving her the peace and quiet she deserved after such a grueling mission that she had at last fulfilled.

While his mind wondered about Hiei's condition now under Mukuro's care, he was failing to notice the motion stirring in front of him, only the quiet moan coming from her lips averting his attention back to her. He rose from his seat in excited anticipation, eager to greet his Ice Princess back into the world of warmth and sanctity, and when her eyes fully opened, tears poured from his.

"Yukina!" His voice was more than enough to fully wake her from restful sleep, drawing her cherry gaze up to his.

Relief flooded her. She felt warmth, cheer and familiarity around her. The snow was gone, the majority of her pain was gone, and she was assured by Kazuma's presence that she was indeed alive. It wasn't a dream at all like she feared it could be.

"Kazuma…" her voice was still tired, but steady. "…I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much…"

Overjoyed to hear those words, he clutched her hand to his heart and wept gladly in her presence. "And I missed you, too…!"

Yukina didn't leave him an opening to finish his sentence, jolting upright with unrivaled fervency and embracing him in the most desiring of hugs. Her arms snapped behind his neck, crying shamelessly into him as he held her. The two had been separated for merely a handful of days in the grand scheme of time, but it was more than long enough to have made the anxiety nearly unbearable.

It had been a few days now since the distasteful kiss of Kaihiko had been placed on her lips, but she didn't want that to be her only kiss. Though she was now feeling the side-effects of her sudden actions, she pushed them aside and instead went after the kiss she had longed for with all her heart. She was gentle, but needy. Kazuma couldn't fathom for a lifetime how much she had wanted this moment with him, never knowing until then how much he drove her to fight death and win against it – all just to be in his arms again.

When she slowly pulled away from him, she smiled shyly and blushed – all to match his own expression of surprise. "Forgive me, Kazuma… but I've waited a long time for that…"

He laughed, his cheeks a bright pink that he was more than happy to boast now. "No apology necessary, my darling! I've been wanting it, too. Tee hee!" As the two chuckled in light of their romantic moment, reality came back to him while he held her gently. "When we found you, we weren't sure if you would make it or not."

"I see you've woken up under someone's vigilant watch," Kurama's serene and relieved voice filled the room, snapping the two content lovers' attention to him. "But perhaps I should come back later…"

"Oh! Oh no, you can come in," Yukina said, greeting the kitsune with a smile, Kazuma now offering her a convenient shoulder to lean on so that she could face her guest properly.

"My apologies for interrupting the two of you, but I couldn't help but hear Kuwabara's excited exclamation from three levels below," Kurama said with a knowing smile, making Kazuma blush again. "I see that you're making improvements already. You had us worried that you would stay asleep forever."

Yukina brushed absent-mindedly at the white medical kimono she was wearing, flattening out a wrinkle to the untrained eye. But to someone like Kurama, he noticed her checking for discomfort or pain – loss of limb that she may not have noticed in her moment of joy a few seconds ago. She was relieved to find all of herself intact.

"Kurama gave the healers some special plants to help you and Hiei along," Kazuma added, gesturing to the vase of flowers on the table between the two beds in the room, though they were hardly the ones used for medical treatment. "He can't help but be a genius at everything, you know."

Humbled by Kazuma's flashy and proud grin, the kitsune merely laughed and replied to the compliment, "Yes, I did offer a few healing herbs to aid in your recovery, particularly one for frostbite, which I believe did indeed take immediate effect, judging by your fluent movements already." He watched her again as she seemed to examine herself further for something she may have missed. "It didn't surprise me at all that when we found you in the aftermath of the last blizzard that you were completely drained of your energies. It's no wonder you were unable to heal yourself or Hiei, despite being but only a few hundred more meters from the youkai barrier thieving all your powers away from you. You sustained yourself remarkably well in such adverse circumstances."

Yukina, though being complimented and praised, felt a sense of dismay and sadness come over her. "What is it, Yukina?" Kazuma's voice grew concerned for her, hating to see her become so subdued and visibly disturbed.

Her eyes fell on the empty bed next to hers before they turned back up to Kazuma's. "Did… Hiei not make it? He fought against our father so hard, a-and I know he didn't have much strength left afterwards… oh no… he's dead, isn't he?"

Before giving her the opportunity to burst into tears, Kazuma was quick to interject, "No, no, no! He's okay, really! Mukuro came and got him yesterday, saying she had her own methods to take care of him."

Flashbacks of seeing him in the dungeon, chained to the wall, all up to the last moment she glimpsed him before passing out, Yukina saw her brother move from a suffering prisoner to a healing man. All tension she had pent up for him was finally released like a tidal wave and she smiled jubilantly. "I'm so relieved…"

"You both were in incredible amounts of pain… I wonder how you two managed under such dire conditions…" Kurama noted, adjusting the flowers in their vase just a bit.

Recalling the trauma she went through and then Hiei's as well, Yukina sighed, bringing her fingers up to display the bangle hanging from her ear. "Our bond was strong enough, I suppose. I know Hiei did everything in his power to keep me alive, and I feared that was at the cost of his own life. I'm forever grateful to you all for finding us in time."

Though he was curious about the earring she was fingering, Kurama let the moment go, seeing how Yukina was relaxing more into Kazuma's comforting embrace. He decided to surrender his curiosity for a later time and made his exit. "It was the least we could do for our friends. Now, I'll excuse the two of you. I'm sure there is much to discuss and I have some paperwork to assist Koenma with."

The pair politely bid their kitsune friend goodbye and returned their attention to one another, both now oddly silent and stumped on what to say first. Kazuma wanted to inquire about the earring, too, and Yukina wanted to know the full outcome of her case now that it was in its final stages of being resolved.

'_How did she get that thing?_'

'_Was Kaihiki successful in bringing the rest of the slaves and prisoners here?'_

'_I wonder if she knows how Hiei's arm got so torn up…'_

'_Is Mariko resting comfortably? Is she scared and still upset?'_

They both noted the looks of interest on each other's faces and finally laughed in spite of themselves. The answers to their questions would all come soon – for now it was time to enjoy the company, warmth and security of where they were.

"I missed you so dearly, Kazuma," Yukina said softly, her forehead touching his, nose just barely an inch away from his own. "If you hadn't found us in time, I fear neither one of us would have ever recovered. It's thanks to you…"

Kazuma blushed sincerely, but brushed away the praise. "Like I could let the girl I love sleep in some freakish blizzard. It's against my code! Tee hee!"

Yukina giggled, warming his heart. "I love your code, but I love you more."

L-a-t-e-r

The shackles and chains around his wrists clinked as he stood before his judge, body beaten and weak, but will still just as strong as the iron that had him bound. He was no fool, nor was he an idealist with fanciful dreams of one day re-forging his ways upon the world again. He was an anarchist to the core and there was no getting around that on this day in limbo.

Koenma's hands were folded in a calm manner over his desk, Kaihiko's file now in shadow as the ruler stared across the room at what was left to be done. This was the last knot to be tied and hopefully the last of his mistakes to be dealt with; Kaihiko's judgment was about to be made.

But Koenma couldn't bring himself to dish out punishment quite yet, curious to see if possibly his former friend was somewhere beneath that hardened, though very bruised exterior. "You've… looked better, my old friend."

Kaihiko sensed the naivety of the Prince and scoffed. "Feh, so have you. Still putting on that older boy costume to impress Daddy? I don't have a reason to be surprised."

Still sympathetic for his one-time best friend – the man somewhere hidden beneath – Koenma didn't glare or lash out. Instead, he merely chuckled. "Heh heh, yes, I still work for the guy. Ironic, isn't it? Here I am, a judge of the Dead, and what does he do? Pretty much nothing, except threaten me with spankings like usual. Not much has changed, has it?"

Raising an eyebrow, but still not buying the nice guy routine, Kaihiko replied, "Not much here has, at least. I had a vision for a reformation of this world, even for the rest of existence, but you put more than a wrench in my plans. Those… mere children you have fighting for you are something. Heh, King Yama must be pretty desperate if he's employing the feeble youth of Ningenkai."

His pride wasn't hurt, but somewhere in the dark shadows of the room, Koenma felt Yusuke's boiling. He was counting his blessings that Kuwabara wasn't in the room, too. Kaihiko needed to be conscious for this process, not on a medical carrier.

"I am quite lucky to have them on my side, Kaihiko, but it was to your misfortune that you tried to execute your plans while they were in their prime," Koenma spoke wisely in the defense of his team. "And as for your plans, they were silly and misguided. You and I learned early that as residents of the spiritual realm that we were meant to be shepherds for the wayward, not drivers for slavery. It would seem that we took opposing paths this time, unlike we did in our youth…"

"Shepherds? Then where is your flock, oh mighty Reikai Prince?" Kaihiko was scowling, trying to belittle his rival as much as possible with the fewest amount of words he felt like spending at the time. "All you have is Daddy's glare at your back and a desk in front of you. What power do you really think that little stamp of yours has?"

"He's got a pretty good rep," Yusuke finally said, emerging from the darkness. At his side he held his arm straight, the trusty right index finger pointed and a familiar glow emanating from it. "He hired a lot of good people to be on his team, but I'm the black sheep, I guess, being a half-demon and all." Yusuke's grin stretched, and even appeared to turn slightly wicked with the way the lights hit him.

Koenma's stare didn't shift to his prized martial artist, remaining focused on the subject at hand. "As your ultimate judge, this mark can solidify any fate I choose for you. Frankly, you are deserving of far more than what my conscience will allow. Yusuke even suggested I let him see to your punishment so that I wouldn't have to bother with the paperwork. But your damnation was brought upon you the day you started attacking your own people, and now – I can ensure you experience the same level of suffering you forced on them."

He raised the stamp, eyes peering endlessly into his old friend's fearless pools of anger and hate. Centuries ago, they were boys playing together and causing mischief in the Reikai libraries. Three months prior, they became bitter enemies. And today, they were playing the roles of prosecutor and criminal instead of hide and go seek.

"Kaihiko, for your crimes against Reikai and its people, I sentence you to Dimensional Limbo for eternity." And he pressed the paper, his seal bleeding into the document and enforcing the rules now set upon him. The deed he should have done long ago was finally made and he would have to carry only a fraction of the grief he thought he would from then on.

Wordlessly, two guards led the sentenced man out of the office, the large doors groaning as if they were iron gates bidding a terrifying welcome into Hell. But Kaihiko didn't share a look of pity, remorse or any sense of guilt when he looked one final time into Koenma's sorrowful, though firm eyes. Friends at birth, but enemies now at best; there was nothing left to salvage from this relationship, and so Koenma waited for the doors on his past to shut.

The ominous gloom now gone and a sense of relief filling the room, Yusuke spoke up and recalled his energy. "Well that was fun. Kinda glad I didn't have to pull the old tricks. I don't think your girlfriend in Ayame would appreciate me making a mess of your office."

Koenma exhaled, completely missing the pointed joke Yusuke had made. "I'm just glad it's over. I wish I had done it sooner, but oh well. Time to move on, I suppose." He looked down at the file beneath him, his seal of approval embedded conveniently over Kaihiko's once perfect face.

"Moving on means putting the past behind you, not forgetting it, just so you know," Yusuke advised, as if sensing the dismay in Koenma's very soul.

Koenma looked over at his ex-detective with surprise, but then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." And then he closed the folder, setting it aside to focus on more matters needing his attention. "What do you say we go check on Yukina? According to Kurama, she woke up a couple hours ago."

"Sounds like a plan I'm willing to go with you on this time." Yusuke laughed, slapping Koenma on the back as the ruler stood up. "I bet Yukina will be happy to hear that Kaihiko, Mari and the rest of the people she saved are all being sorted out already. They seemed like a pleased bunch, despite trekking all that way in bad weather."

"Bad weather indeed," Koenma added, starting out the door in front of his entourage. "And even through all their hardship, each and every one of those people offered their services to aid in Yukina's recovery. She must have rescued them all by extraordinary means if they feel so indebted to her."

Yusuke winked, proud of his friend in the Ice Child and also had a measure of gratitude to Hiei, as well. "Told ya she could pull it off."

F-o-u-r M-o-n-t-h-s L-a-t-e-r

"So you're actually going to do it. Yesterday you said it was a foolish idea, but today you think its swell," Mukuro mused, leaning on her hand as she watched Hiei go through his morning motions of preparing himself for the day. But this was no ordinary day – he had broken out the blue uniform of similar origins to Kurama's favored manner of dress. Quite an occasion, indeed.

"It's still a foolish idea," Hiei grumbled back, taking up his sword and sheath to fit properly at his waist. "I'm just going through with it because I'm tired of you pestering me over such a waste of my time."

Mukuro continued to smile, not at all disheartened or even swayed by his response. "I find that hard to believe that you still think it that way. After all, not even three days after I had practically saved you from death, you wanted to go leave already. And you eventually did without my permission…"

"Hn, I don't need your approval to do what I want," he replied, now fashioning his white bandana to shield his finally fully healed jagan eye.

"Just like when you went off to find your father and kill him? We saw how smart that decision was."

Growling, Hiei turned to face her and defended himself. "My task was accomplished, wasn't it? I did kill him and now I can spend the rest of my life not worrying that he could be trying to hurt Yukina."

That's what Mukuro wanted him to say; to admit that all of his dangerous antics were fuelled purely by the desire to protect his beloved sister. Touching, to be sure, but these were still feelings Mukuro herself was trying to understand. Affection, honor and loyalty were three things she practically knew nothing of, and she found it ironic that Hiei was her teacher.

She stood up and walked across the short distance to him, snatching up the small cloth wrapped package on her way. It was tied neatly with red twine, the thin material covering the real gift inside smooth against her calloused fingers. Mukuro couldn't help but smirk as she handed it over to him.

"Make sure your favorite sister gets her present then. She deserves it for all the help she gave when you did fight against your father." Her smile not fading and Hiei's pride dwindling again, he begrudgingly took the package from his mate's out-stretched hand as she concluded "I hope this gift expresses your gratitude to her properly."

He tucked the package beneath his arm wordlessly, walking away with his back straight and head held evenly as he spoke, "I'll be back soon. This shouldn't take long."

"That's what you said last time and I brought you back after three months, your arm all but severed and your voice box demolished." Mukuro laughed to spite him, settling herself back into her throne made of pillows as she saw his shoulders tense up from behind. "Do what you must and stay as long as you like. The longer you stay, the more I'll be able to get out of you when you do come back from the wedding."

L-a-t-e-r

Her long white dress scooted along the stone steps, but no one was paying the slightest bit of attention to any dirt that could have been clinging to the soft fabric. All focus was drawn to the laughter of celebration, completion and irony; an occasion only many years in the making could get this whole troupe together bearing such smiles as they were.

Yusuke was fending off jokes being thrown at him by Kazuma, maintaining his pride as he carried his giggling bride up the final flight of stairs to Genkai's secluded home. The last time they made this trek together they were coming to seek his teacher's aid, but this time they were here to party!

"At least I'm man enough to carry her up the whole way, Stamina," Yusuke said with beaming pride, reaching the summit without breaking a sweat or losing his balance.

"No stamina? Oh, I'll show you no stamina, you punk! You better be glad you're still carrying Keiko, because I'd knock your lights out if you weren't!" His fit of minor rage was easily quelled upon looking at his own blushing beauty, her sweet red eyes settling the storm and reminding him gently that this was a happy time. Though his relationship with Yusuke was that of a friendly rivalry, he knew she deeply desired this whole day to be confrontation free.

"I thought I told you last time that this was a quiet place, Kuwabara," Genkai said as she walked with the group of friends towards the entry into her temple. "Respect the mountains and I won't be forced to throw you off."

Everyone laughed at Genkai's teasing threat, each filing into the well kept home to see just the slightest change in décor to suit the occasion. Genkai had laid out crisp white linens on the floor accompanied by more accommodating cushions for comfort, mildly decorated tea tables with appropriate dinnerware atop them. The only table that stood out above the others was the one centered amidst the rest, a thin vase of two pink peonies crowning it like a royal table – quaintly suited for the newly married couple to enjoy.

"You planned ahead, did you, Genkai?" Kurama pointed out, assisting his lovely Ferry Girl in situating herself before he took a seat beside her at the next table. "I must say I'm impressed."

Genkai gave a short laugh and sat to Yusuke's right at his request. "The flowers were your idea, Fox. Nice pat on the back for yourself."

The kitsune did feel a little bit embarrassed, but his friends laughed it off as they set about to having their first round of tea and light foods. Conversations dwelled on the earlier times when they had all met, ranging from training, to the Dark Tournament and the Sensui trial. None dared to tap on their most recent events, choosing to not resurrect potentially sad memories for Yukina.

But she wouldn't have minded talking about it today, she thought, observing everyone quietly as they conversed without worry. She was glad to see them all happy as they deserved. It was as if everyone had gotten their wish and she was a strong factor in getting it all to fall into place.

Kurama and Botan had easily grown closer since she had initially left for her mission all that time ago; it was obvious in the way Botan was favoring Kurama's available arm, their fingers continuously caressing the other's. Such a sweet affection these two shared and Yukina loved it – she had hoped they would solidify such a lasting relationship years prior. Kurama had claimed it was all thanks to her for making him realize the value of life while he had it and to seize it for all it was worth. Apparently Botan was his way of demonstrating that lesson learned.

Keiko looked beyond pleased and even relieved to have finally exchanged vows with her best friend since childhood. Just like Kurama's circumstances, it apparently took another big ordeal to get Yusuke to finally ask her the question. Yukina was surprised that he had taken action so early, which happened to be a little over four months after her initial return. Since the day he had proposed (albeit for a second time, truthfully), Keiko had been acting unusually giddy around the girls and even came by Genkai's temple to measure the Ice Child for a kimono. And the kimono was indeed lovely, though not as intricate as some of the ones Thea had made her. Regardless, she was grateful to have been graced with such a timeless gift of friendship and promised she would only wear it for special occasions.

She felt Kazuma grip her hand between their two tables and she smiled, feeling her heart lift at the contact. It would only be a matter of time before she knew he would make the request similar of Yusuke's to Keiko; his studies at the university were his priority for now, but soon, they would be bound for life in this existence of limitless joy and infinite memories.

With Koenma's frequenting visits to the human world increasing, Yukina was beginning to notice an interesting spark that would ignite when he would check in with the Kuwabara's. She distinctly remembered one afternoon when he came by, she happened to be visiting that day as well, and he quickly excused himself from hers and Kazuma's immediate company to talk with Shizuru instead in the next room. Yukina sensed there was more to his visits than just reminding Kazuma that he was intended to be the new Spirit Detective. That notion bled into today as she noticed how the two were conveniently seated next to each other. An interesting pair this was, but Yukina was also just as glad to see it; Shizuru deserved happiness and a good man. She just wasn't sure if Koenma could hold out against Shizuru's iron fist. Even her Kazuma struggled with it during his youth.

As another course of the wedding meal was served, her friends continuing to laugh the afternoon away, Yukina was wishing one final piece of this puzzle would fit into place like all the others. She went to sleep every night dreaming to wake up to see Hiei's passive, but still content face waiting for her outside the temple. Each day she searched the nearby woods, hoping she would at least find him by accident, if not of his own intent and design. But each and every search bore no fruit and she was beginning to believe he had resigned himself to Makai forever, despite having shared the most spectacular (though terrifying) journey together.

She supposed maybe he was embarrassed or even ashamed of the events that had transpired. Being mute, powerless and so beat up as he was, Hiei was all but dead in appearance when they were united in his prison cell. His fighting will evaporated and his pride diluted by Hideki's wicked nature, there was hardly anything left of the stubborn fire youkai – but Yukina saw through his pain and brought out something he could never have experienced. His desire to protect and honor her spurred him to his greatest victory, and earned him even more faith and trust from his beloved sister.

Yukina absently fingered the bangle hanging from her earlobe, its once extremely treacherous glow hidden safely behind her hair so as to not disturb the wedding feast. It was feeling heavier, like it was sorry and couldn't help feeling so. Sometimes it got like this when she herself felt disappointment nagging at the back of her mind, and it usually spawned a fairly obstinate headache. Fortunately this time it was mild, but still she felt the need for relief. Kazuma having noticed the way she favored the trinket gave her the approving glace that said he was okay with her going outside for a bit.

Once she had excused herself properly, Yukina closed the sliding door and walked to the far back porch to overlook the seaside. The waves gently rolling into shore were already bringing relief to her aching head, and even watching them too brought about a degree of serenity. They were reminders that no matter how high the wave, it eventually diminishes in size and when they do rise, they can be ridden. Her own tidal wave of horror and despair had grown to unbelievable heights, but with the help of her friends and the courage they instilled, she had overcome them. Granted, while the curse of the earring could never be lifted, she had found a better use for it – storing her own memories in it, especially the happy ones.

When approached by Prince Koenma and Yusuke shortly after she awoke from her two day slumber regarding her reward for the success of her mission, she had but one request; to see to the comforts of the people that had come before her. She was naturally delighted to hear that her wish had already been granted and even little Mariko had come by to visit her, too. Kaihiki had kept his promise that he would look after Mari and be a leader of the people she had freed. He said he wanted to try and repair the damage his brother had done, and even though that would be a long and difficult road to travel, he was willing to give it his best. His guiding light, as he had claimed, was Yukina's adamant will to accomplish every single goal she had set before her, despite circumstances working against her indefinitely. Yukina couldn't have been more proud of the boy or girl she had the privilege of knowing.

The air shifted a bit as a large wave settled into the sand nearby, the large boulders barring an immediate direct path to the beach. It had been a couple years since she had gone to the beach – the day Yusuke came back. Since then, she held it as something of a sacred place where only all of them could be together. It wasn't right anymore to go to it alone, so she kept it safe, only watching it from a distance with hopes of making new memories soon. Perhaps even today, so long as Yusuke didn't mind carrying Keiko down another make-shift set of stairs that were carved into the mountain this estate rested upon.

She watched carefully for each wave, trying to catch the differences and the similarities in each one. For some reason she felt the need to focus on them, as if they were about to reveal the sweetest secret in all of history. This had served to be an almost too convenient distraction for her visitor that was waiting patiently in the shadows around the corner of the porch.

Watching her idly like this felt rather disturbing though, as if he were stalking her like prey. He was no predator towards a maiden so delicate and pure, merely an advocate of her life and perfection. A guardian, more than anything…

His perfect silence was broken when the wind made his garb flutter loudly in the breeze, causing her to whip about and face her unexpected guest.

Yukina's hands instantly covered her mouth to withhold a scream, not of terror, but of joy; Hiei was standing before her, clad in rather formal blue attire like what he wore to his first initial day of the Dark Tournament (or so she had been told). She all but ignored the package he held beneath one arm and finally pulled her hands away to display the beautiful smile she couldn't hold back.

"Hiei, I am so happy to see you! I was afraid you were never going to come and see us," she said, though kept her voice down to not alert the others inside. She caught on that Hiei wasn't the showy type for such occasions and usually preferred to not make an appearance, unless it was on purpose. Causing an accidental meeting was not what she was going to give him on this momentous day in her life.

He looked well – his body standing perfect and tall, bandana back in place, and other cuts and bruises were also healed. Judging by his lack of response, however, she assumed the damage to his voice had not changed. But she was okay with that. Just as long as he was alive and moving, she would be overjoyed for even being in his presence.

"Yusuke and Keiko got married," she told him, her eyes drifting to the closed door to her left, where the wedding party continued to converse inside. "Did you come to see them and wish them happiness?"

He didn't reply, even with his eyes. Not a single gesture or twitch of his body indicated that he was interested in the celebration going on without him. But his mind was playing dodge ball, struggling to muster words or tangible thoughts his processing could get around. Here was his golden chance to say everything he wanted to that day in the blizzard when both were faced with inescapable death. Yet the words wouldn't come as they flew out the doors he was sure were shut tight, and so he remained silent and waited for her to keep talking. With any luck, he could find a window of opportunity somewhere.

Yukina tried not to feel awkward because of his silence, focusing instead on just the moment. It was turning out to indeed be the ideal day she had dreamed of, with the exception of one thing, but she tucked that back for later. "I'm very glad to see them happy. It makes me feel really good to know I played a part in helping them get to this point."

Smiling, she continued, "Kurama and Botan are even closer now, Prince Koenma and Shizuru seem to have something started, and Kazuma and I… well…" She stopped when she noticed his expression – the cocked eyebrow and the slightly wrinkled nose. "Oh Hiei, you need to give him a chance. Kazuma's a wonderful person and I know he wants to take care of me."

"I know."

The voice she heard came as a surprise to her. The words had indeed come from his lips, but the voice didn't sound much like it was before. It was hushed, almost like a whisper, but just loud enough to be heard across a short distance. She knew that even when he needed to be stealthy that he never whispered – was this the result of his voice box healing on its own, or someone else's method?

"You'll have to forgive my volume, I can't be any quieter," he said with a smirk, much to her relief. Everything about him seemed to be back to normal – even his sense of humor! "Mukuro did what she could to repair the damage Hideki had done, and while it's not what it used to be, it's more than I expected to ever have again."

Yukina felt truly touched by more than just his presence, realizing that most likely even exercising his vocal chords had to be strenuous and probably painful. But he looked placid, even happy to be there with her, as if ignoring the possible fatigue all together. He wanted to be there, talking to his sister and sharing the moment as if it was the first of only a few he could be a part of.

"And your arm?" Yukina asked of him gingerly, hoping she wouldn't singe a proud nerve. "Was Mukuro able to help with that, too?"

By demonstrating that it could bend and move with no hindrance to reach for the package he was holding, Hiei was confident in a simple answer, "It's not much different than when I first unleashed the Darkness Flame. Mukuro sped up the process considerably, but it will still be some time before I can properly use it again, especially since the dragon seems confused on its allegiance now."

Yukina was curious about his statement, but didn't inquire just yet as Hiei continued, looking at the package all the while and not making eye contact with her. "When last I called it, I didn't have the energy required to fully control it at the time. So it struck at will and would have obliterated everything in its path had I not fed it something from my very soul to keep it from harming you."

So her suspicions from that day were true; the dragon was indeed on a violent rampage and would have easily killed all three of them. But thanks to Hiei's intervention in, albeit, his own interesting way, he had altered its course and protected her with possibly his own life force. Of course, this would have left him unshielded, and this boggled her.

"Then how did the dragon know not to attack you?"

"It didn't, until you told it not to."

Now even more confused than before, Yukina couldn't help but ask the obvious, "How would it listen to me? It's your technique, not mine."

Hiei's vision shifted from the package to his blue sleeved arm, seeing through the fabric and tight bandage to what laid beyond. "It's more than a technique. The dragon from the Spirit World is very much a living creature, just like us, but for centuries it had no one to answer to for its meaningless killing. Even when I first grappled him and made him my own, he was not to be tamed or deliberately commanded. What he said to me was that he sought only the strongest, which I was, at the time…"

Pondering his words, Yukina could also recollect a similar connection. "Yes… yes, I heard those words, too. Right when your dragon looked at me. Does… does that mean he became mine for that period of time?"

Hiei nodded and went on to explain the matter," Temporarily, yes. He sensed the power in the earring – the memories of our mother and what Hideki did to her. When he joined with you for those moments, he felt what you felt, including your bond with me."

"So that's why the dragon didn't attack you…" The sheer astonishment in her voice was reason enough for Hiei to study her expression. She wasn't smiling, nor was she crying. Dumbfounded shock was all he could see, but at the same time, he could sense a faint glimmer of pride. Yes, even his little sister was capable of utilizing such a powerful force, much to her surprise apparently.

Swallowing his own pride now, he went on, "So in essence, you are truly the one to be thanked for not taking a life, but by saving mine. It was all I could do to try and save yours." He then extended the package out to her, not forcefully, but in a willing gesture, hoping she would take it. "If you would be kind enough to accept this, your brother would be the most grateful man of the moment."

Not even noticing the package before, Yukina gasped, looking directly at him, but nodded with a smile, taking it in her hands to hold. Hiei wasn't satisfied in her just holding it like a newborn babe, gesturing for her to open it before his patience ran out. Carefully she untied the thin ribbon and then pulled back the white linen covering the present she never expected to receive – and a gift of ages it was. In her hands was the perfect replica of the cerulean kimono she had worn the day they escaped, the red dragon tattooing the front and all. From what she remembered, it had been torn and badly abused during their journey, and had also mysteriously disappeared from the Reikai hospital. Now she knew why.

"Hiei… this is beautiful," she replied, tears in her eyes as she unfolded it to its full length to compare it to herself. "It looks as though it didn't even snag at all. However did you manage this work of art?"

He shrugged and stepped forward, a finger running down the dragon so finely sewn into the material. "Shortly after I initially recovered, I came back to Reikai to tie up the loose ends and stumbled across this, with addition to the Detective's looming wedding. I asked Keiko if she would help me to fix it, seeing as how she was twittering about your perfect measurements for the ceremonial kimono. She was, interestingly, happy to oblige me with the service."

His gaze started to wander, searching around him for a temporary escape. "Since the very dragon you wore that day reminded me so much of my own, I felt…" Hiei stopped, as if choking. Yukina thought his voice box was straining, but that wasn't the heart of it. Within the confines of his deepening soul, he felt something flutter and then suddenly want to burst with a surge of emotion he was withholding. Just like when she was fading out there in the snow, he was swelling with thoughts, guilt and words. Now was his best chance to say everything he wanted – there would be no better time.

He finally looked up to her eyes, gazing into the sweet red so different from his own. He hoped that he wouldn't cry like he did before, but if that's what it took to express his deepest feelings to Yukina, he would show her his tears.

"I felt… the deepest connection a brother could have to his sister. I am infinitely proud of you and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for never telling you who I was."

Yukina caught the tiniest glimmer in his eye – that barely there tear that told a thousand stories, but shared one single thought. How he loved her and wished only for her happiness. To his surprise, she laughed, shedding tears of her own as she lunged forward, enveloping him in a hug he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Oh Hiei, I can't forgive you for always being there for me. That would be so wrong!" She continued to laugh as she clung to his shoulders, the kimono wedged tightly between them in the meantime. "How can I not be proud to be the sister of the strongest fire demon around?"

Humbled by her response, it was all Hiei could do but to hug her back – fully. He literally embraced her embrace and loved it for all it was worth. This was a moment he could have never dreamed of, a moment in which he was not just accepted, but needed and desired. She wanted him there with her, to praise him and to share with him the joy of the present time. There was nothing she wanted more than to be happy, and he was bringing her that very emotion just by being beside her. It wasn't all that difficult, or even a stab at his pride. This was genuine mutuality.

When she pulled away, she hugged the kimono to her chest with a giggle like that of a giddy school girl. "I can't wait to wear this and feel just as strong as you, Hiei! Every girl will be so envious of me! Thank you, it's a wonderful gift, and one that I'll cherish because you gave it." He shrugged, but seemed pleased that she was so grateful for the present. Yukina then grinned and looked at him thoughtfully. "Brother, you've done so much for me. Is there nothing I can give you in return?"

Shaking his head slowly, Hiei replied, "There is no greater gift than what I already have been given again."

"Yeah, you're lucky to be alive, ya little punk," Kazuma's voice came behind Yukina, starting the Ice Child, but not her brother, who sensed his presence considerably sooner.

"Oh…oh, Kazuma! I-I didn't even hear you come outside…" She was fumbling for words, trying to quell a potentially heated argument before it started. Botan had filled her in about the small episode Kazuma had after he had learned of the twins' relation and how it had enraged him at first. The last thing she wanted now was a fight between her lover and only remaining family. "See, Hiei was just by for a visit, a-and…"

"It's all right, sweet pea. You don't have to explain anything." Kazuma was clear and firm, a hand on her shoulder and his eyes locked straight ahead on the fire demon just a few steps away. "You've got a lot of nerve just showing up to a wedding reception but not the wedding."

Hiei, as usual, wasn't fazed by the big man's words and responded just as plainly, though more quietly, "I don't make a point of adhering to dress codes or other rules of such formal gatherings. I don't have time for things like that."

Kazuma folded his arms over his chest, Yukina still trying to keep the situation calm. "But it seems you've got time to come by here unannounced, giving Yukina presents… making apologies…" The big man then grinned wide and looked as though he were beaming with pride. "And yet you have the guts to refuse a gift from your own sister? Come on, dude – that's low, even for you."

"Kazuma, if he doesn't want anything, we shouldn't force him to accept any gift," Yukina pleaded, a nervous smile on her face as she felt she was barely containing the matter.

Watching her like this made Hiei smirk, the sensation of joy coming back to the forefront of his mind. She wanted to be happy in life – to live and be her own person. Make her own memories to pledge to the earring she would now display with grace and humility. Now he knew what he wanted, too.

"There is one thing you can give me," he spoke up, much to Yukina's surprise, but not so much to Kazuma's. It was a bond between brothers who shared sisters – he could sense it coming, as all brothers would. "Promise me that you'll make her smile every day. That's what I want."

Kazuma chuckled, the connection they all had now settled in place. "That won't be a problem at all, Hiei. You have my word that I'll be there for her every day. But that's a price I gotta bargain over with you." Hiei raised an eyebrow then, curious of what the carrot top could possibly desire as 'payment' for Yukina's eternal gladness. "I'll hold my end of the deal, if and only if you promise to come by for a visit once in a while. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Though this meant traveling to the human world now on more than rare occasions, Hiei took a moment to weigh out the pros and cons of such a bargain. By visiting Ningenkai more than once a decade meant he could see Yukina's smiling face… perhaps some children. The con to that would be the children, of course, but maybe he could time it just right to miss them while they were asleep or at school. By not visiting he would be in Makai day after day, bossing bored guards around, commanding patrols… The pro was easily being with Mukuro more, too. That wasn't a bad thing at all and helped him to make his decision.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Kuwabara, but I, too, have responsibilities to my mate and need to see to her delights as well. However…" Once again, Hiei's eyes drifted back to the hopeful visage of his twin and he felt nothing except the urge to smile fully. "Under the circumstances which I'm in a convenient mood to accept, I believe a deal has been made. I'm even willing to not set any conditions."

"Ooo, so that means I can throw big dancing parties any time you come?" Kazuma beamed, laughing as he started concocting devious plans for Hiei's ultimate embarrassment.

Hiei shot him a glare through his blindfold. "Provided everything is within reason…" He said through gritting teeth, the jagan flaring noticeably.

"But you said whatever makes Yukina happy! Tee hee!"

"I never said at my expense, you big oaf."

"All right, boys, that's enough," Yukina chimed in, bringing about the eye of the storm quickly. "Believe me, I'll just be grateful to have you wave as I'm walking down the street. So long as I see you, I'll be more than content."

Her requests always humble and her words just as sweet, Hiei fully accepted the terms of agreement and shook hands with Kazuma to seal the deal. It was the first time both looked like they were truly… okay with one another. It would be a rocky start, to be sure, but at least they had started down the path together.

When he heard the voices inside growing louder, and slightly restless, Hiei didn't want to risk being mobbed by the bridesmaid brigade and took his opportunity to leave. "I've stayed as long as I can this time. I told Mukuro I'd leave Ningenkai before dark."

"Heh heh, past your bed time, Shorty?" Kazuma teased, receiving another, though lesser in nature, glare from Hiei.

"Must you really go?" Yukina found herself asking, using her free hand to clutch him by the wrist. Hiei dared not look in her eyes for the fear of nagging guilt would overcome him. To stay would mean being pulled into this fruity circus, however leaving meant potentially breaking the heart of his beloved sister. There had to be a way to get around this!

Yukina saw his minor frustration and then reconfigured her request with a much easier one to accommodate. "Or could you come back in a couple days? Just to Genkai's temple so we can talk?"

Deeply relieved by his sister's fluent reasoning, Hiei nodded, opened his palm into hers and smiled again. "That I can do. Yukina, be safe and be happy." He looked to Kazuma with a sense of understanding, brotherhood meshing into the ties of being comrades in arms to form a union of something stronger than trust. "Kuwabara, take care of her – I'll kill you if you don't."

Kazuma had all but smirked when Hiei vanished onto a nearby branch and then became nothing but a shrinking blur from the temple porch. Yukina felt the urge to cry for his sudden departure, but fought it and let her heart leap for joy instead. Her heart's desire had been fulfilled – everything she wanted in her life was finally in order just as she had envisioned it. No one was ever this lucky, especially not a demon like herself. But fortune had smiled upon her and those she loved – or was that by her mother's doing?

"He's a good man, Yukina, and a good brother to have, too." Kazuma gazed at her in the sunlight, the reds painting her skin to look pink and her eyes an even darker shade of crimson. She looked like she had won everything life had to offer and he knew there was little more she could possibly want, but he still wanted to give it all anyway. "I'm happy you found him. It couldn't have happened to a better person."

She drank in his words and leaned into his embrace as they looked on out at the sun sinking beyond the shoreline. After settling into his warmth, she glanced down into her clenched fist to behold the tear gem she had given Hiei all that time ago, still secured with twine, and battered from his many fights through the years. It reflected her expression which gave her the only response left in her heart.

"I don't know about that, love…" she started, drawing his attention while she went on. "A lot of good things happen to people who don't deserve it, and likewise bad things happen to people who have no reason to endure such trials. But sometimes, we have to accept the things we're given, whether they be positive or negative, and see them as small, though sometimes big, blessings…"

Yukina trailed off briefly, brushing her hair back a bit to let the earring soak up the sun and the moment. She wanted the clearest picture possible for the memory she would have to look back on, and with a happy sigh, she concluded her thoughts. "Kazuma, I am beyond blessed to have faced the trials I have, lived through them and to have each and every one of you at my side. Thank you for the love you all give me so selflessly. I hope I can one day repay the kindness you've shown me with the love I have for you."

* * *

_I feel it is only appropriate that I end this story on a note of gratitude once again to everyone for bearing with me all this time. If you take away anything of value from this story, I hope it would be this: that life is full of blessings both big and small. See the trials as a chance to overcome your mountains, and likewise view your triumphs with grace so that you can pass that cheer onto the next person you see. _

_Thank you all again SO MUCH for reading and being with me! You are THE best group of people EVER! I love you!_

_47th Light  
_


End file.
